Shadow of the Maven
by BladeAngelx
Summary: In a world that seems to change around him everyday the lone assassin watches, biding his time cautiously. However as the world changes around him he too finds himself changing, and as he changes he is brought closer to the allies he never saw before.
1. An Unlikely Encounter

The dimly lit halls of the Institute of War provided the perfect cover. In the dead of night he slipped out of his upstairs apartment. He always was accustomed to the darkness that seemed to surround him, and his knack for stealthy moves and silence earned him a reputation as "The Blades Shadow". Nobody at this Institute fully understood what would lead such a person to join, for he was sell sufficient, and did not need the League, and yet here they found him, silent and disconnected, always watching, always listening, constantly observing the world around him, but never speaking.

Talon was a middle aged man, an assassin of the Noxian's under the direct order of General Du Couteau, that is before his mysterious disappearance. Under the circumstances most would have guessed that Talon, being the man he was, would have simply left. Du Couteau had made him what he was, and the only reason Talon stayed with the Noxian was because he was the one person who he had not managed to best in battle. When the General came up missing most forgot about his Shadow Warrior, but Talon never forgot the man that had served to be the only mentor he ever had, and he had an iron determination to track down the General.

Of the champions in the League, it seemed, the only person Talon took any interest in was that of Katarina, the daughter of his missing mentor. Talon knew that she was completely and utterly capable of handling herself, but with his silent vigil he watched, waiting for anything that would threaten her. Although what he felt for Katarina was simply business. Being the go to guy for her father instilled him with a sense of protectiveness for the general and his family, and in the general's absence he had sworn to himself not to allow any harm to come to either of his daughters.

In his silence Talon had overseen the events of the League with an eye that could see a mosquito flying from 20 yards away; an eye for detail that only a master thief of his standard could possess. It is with these eyes that he formed a close bond with an unlikely champion, although they never spoke.

He recounted many a night he would stand outside her doorway in the dead of night, simply listening, for the music that she played had an adverse effect on him. The melody would sink into his body and fill him with emotions that he had long since discarded. He cared little for emotions, and saw them only as the body's way of hindering instinct. In his line of work instinct was the only thing that Talon ever needed.

He recalled the first night he'd heard the woman playing her music, and felt ashamed by the memory. It was on a night like this that he'd first crept from his quarters. He'd heard stories of a woman who played a magical instrument, and not only magical but valuable. The Etwahl would fetch a nice price in his network of thieves on the outside of the Institute of War, and it was for this reason that he left his room that night. His mind set on the instrument.

As he crept down the corridor the only thing that filled his mind was the thought of the gold that the instrument would fetch to the right buyer, but as he neared the room he heard it's magical charm. It seemed to flow around him and embrace him, a feeling he had never felt before, and as he listened it was as if the music spoke to him. Every note played tugged at his heart, pulling apart the stoney skin that encased a man who had never felt connected to anyone in this world.

"What are you doing out this late" He heard a woman's voice but as he glanced back and forth he could not find a source.

"If it is me that you're looking for than you need not look anywhere but your destination, if it is the Etwahl you desire, than you need not look anywhere but inside"

Talon froze solid 'how do they know what I'm here for, and who is it that is talking to me.' Still glancing side to side Talon's vision betrayed him revealing now physical source of the voice filling his head. He continued down the corridor and stopped just shy of the room where the instrument was kept. The music grew in volume and with every passing second Talon felt his resolve weaken. The voice in his head grew louder and louder, but it was not angry, but welcoming.

"If you wish to find me than all that is asked of you is to open the door, but if you wish to find my instrument, you'll find it tearing you apart, I know of you, and I know what your intentions are. Don't assume that I will allow you to have what you want, for this instrument is mine, and mine alone. The heart of this instrument belongs to me, and as long as I draw breath it will remain loyal."

Talon felt his arm inching towards the knob on the door, fully aware of what could be waiting on the other side. His mind told him calmly to stop, for he had heard tales of such enchantments before, the "heart" of an object could not be broken easily, and unless broken stealing such an object was a wasted effort, for without it's rightful owner it would not be used to it's full potential, and in many cases, would come up missing from the thief who had taken it.

As his mind told him to stop his body would not heed. His hand reached for the handle gripping it lightly and turning it, the door pushed open without a sound and what Talon found on the other side of the door mesmerized him. A young woman sat behind the instrument, gently plucking the strings, the music in the room was soothing and gentle. His left foot led as he stepped into the room, not of his own will, but somehow drawn to the music that was so ambient, and as he entered into the room he felt his body grow weak. The woman never raised her head to speak but Talon could hear her at all times.

"I have brought men with stronger resolve than you to their knees with this instrument, but I will not harm them, it's not in my nature. The music I play has been said to bewitch the heart of man, and you are here, but why? The music I have been playing is no less enchanted than the clothes in my wardrobe, and yet you have entered my room, why?"

Talon tried to say something but no sounds came out, maybe he was talking but the music drowned everything else out. As he stood in awe at the sight before him he felt his legs begin to tremble under an overwhelming weight, and finally his legs failed him and he fell to the ground. Surrounded only by the music that had brought him to this room.


	2. The Maven and the Shadow

As he opened his eyes Talon became instantly aware of where he was. He lay in his bed, with his head softly resting on the pillow. As he sat up he felt a renewed vigor in his body, a looseness in his joints as though he had actually become somewhat younger. Not to say that he was old and rusty, but the subtle aches that he'd become so accustomed to having no longer existed in him, and as he thought about the night before he wondered what had happened, and how he had come to be in his own room. Had it been a dream?

As he exited his room like any other day he found a piece of paper sitting on the counter in his apartment.

"You shouldn't wander the halls late at night, especially if you plan to sleep in them, you're lucky it was I who found you and not one of the Demacians."

- Katarina

The previous night was blurred to him, and he could not separate reality from what he remembered. As he left his room he looked back and shut the door, walking slowly down the hall, the same hall he had walked the night before. As he inched his way down he saw the familiar door, the door where the melodies had come from, and the voice once again came over him.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, you did give me quite a scare last night, you should be more careful not to collapse in other people's living quarters"

Talon ignored the voice in his head turning abruptly and walking down the stairs into the Grand Hall. It was this large open space that served as the border into the Institute of War. All around there were benches filled with champions conversing with one another, and just beyond the Grand Hall was a small terrace. As he walked toward it, he remembered that he had no plans today, if all had succeeded last night he'd be on his way to Noxus to sell the instrument to a life long friend of his, a friend who had no name.

As he entered the outside terrace he was blinded by the light that soaked the inhabitants of the place, he glanced around and saw a few champions sitting around and talking. He walked to an empty bench at the far corner of the courtyard and sat down, this was the only place in the courtyard that had any shade. With his eyesight recovering he looked once more at the sight in front of him, and the first thing he saw made him understand the sudden and unnatural burst of light as he came out from the Grand Hall.

Leona and Lux were sitting together and speaking. Talon had observed Lux quite a bit, she was a Demacian, and he kept a close eye on all of them. Many a time he had the opportunity to inflict his wrath upon them, but each time he found his body immobilized. Whether he liked the reality of the situation or not, every person at this Institute had indirectly shaped who he was, and as he looked at them in their vulnerable states he could not bring himself to harm them.

He glanced once more back and forth looking for anything else that had any significance, and saw Katarina, chatting with Cassieopia, and he decided that was the direction he should keep an eye on.

From the other side of the courtyard Katarina glanced and caught Talon's icey stare.

"Why do you think he does that?" she said aloud

"Who does what?" Cassieopia added

"Him," Katarina raised a hand pointing at him "all he ever does is sits, and watches. It's creepy"

"He is sworn to protect you sister, and me as well."

"I don't need any protection, least of all from him," Katarina said in an annoyed tone "I could probably beat him one on one anyday." she added as she walked away.

Talon had seen her point towards him but paid no mind to it. He was aware that she did not like the fact that he watched over her in silence, but it was his own honor that bound him to her. In her father's absence he was the only other that could protect Katarina from a foe that not even she could defeat.

As he relaxed a bit he heard the ever familiar sound of the voice in his head, a voice that was becoming a little to ordinary for his comfort zone.

"It's a nice day out, the sunlight is wonderful, and yet you insist on sitting in the shade, some people will never understand the beauty that is so plentiful right in front of their eyes."

He was tired of this woman already, he hated the way she could invade a person's mind so easily, and that she would never confront him face to face. He looked around the courtyard once more but saw no sign of the woman. He looked up at the windows and saw her, peering from her room down, her eyes fixated on the spot where he sat.

"Good job you found me" the voice entered his head once more.

Just as the voice finished her figure disappeared and a few moments later she entered the courtyard with her instrument in hand. The place grew silent as she passed by everyone to go sit in the middle of the sunlight, and she began to pluck the strings gently, creating a melody that brought tears to the eyes of the surrounding women. As she played her eyes stayed fixated on Talon, as if watching for his reaction to the music.

Talon sat in relative indifference as this woman tested his patience. Everyone else in the courtyard was mesmerized by the sounds drifting from the instrument but Talon was not. He stood up and slowly walked by her, making direct eye contact with her, and he thought something as he passed by.

"Thank you for the compliment" The voice in his head sounded genuinely happy

He looked back and found her to still be looking at him, a smile spread across her face.

"My name is Sona, and I do hope you'll come again tonight, to listen to the music"

As Talon neared the entrance to the Grand Hall he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders and the music stopped, there was a gentle applause at the masterpiece that had been crafted in front of everyone in the courtyard.

Night descended on the League as fast as light had come, and Talon found himself lying in bed restless. He remembered earlier as he had walked by the woman, Sona, and looked at her eyes. They were beautiful, and as he looked into those eyes, it felt as though they looked straight into his soul. Why could he not get that moment off of his mind?

He sat up and placed his hands to his head in silence, and before long he found himself climbing out of bed and walking down the hall, just as the night before. He didn't know whether it was himself doing this, or if it was a divine force that overwhelmed his body, but he slowly made his way down the hall, arriving at the door once more.


	3. Two of a Kind

"Do you intend to stand outside all night, or would you like to come in?" The voice in his head welcomed him inside

The door opened without a sound and Talon stepped inside to see the woman in her night gown, sitting on the couch with the Etwahl sitting in front of her.

"Please do have a seat, I wouldn't want you to collapse again."

Talon didn't know whether to take this kindly or as an insult and sat down any way. Sona began to pluck the strings ever so gently once again sending out an ambient melody, but this melody was one of sadness and despair. As the notes flew from her fingertips it reached a part of Talon's heart that hit him hard, and the music wove a tale of his life.

Sona sat calmly behind her instrument playing as Talon was submerged into a methodical re-enactment of his life's events. As she played Sona would periodically glance at Talon, trying to find any sign of something surfacing within him, and as she played Talon felt emotions well up inside him.

Since he was born he had never had a family, and the only kin he ever held were those who had taught him to fend for himself. It was out of this desolation that rose a man who was silent at all times, but a man who could read the hearts of those who stood in his wake. Many a time in battle it was like an extrasensory tool, he could use an opponents own weaknesses against them.

As the Maven plucked the string gently Talon felt the voice invading his head again, but he did nothing to fight it, for this time it had a soothing tone to it, and a reassuring feel.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you before, the whole telepathic communication. It's a bit hard for some to get used to, but it's my only way to communication. I, like you, remain silent all of the time, but not by choice. I understand what you went through as a child, whether you choose to believe it or not, but I too had no parents."

Talon looked over to see the Maven not playing anymore but with her head buried in her hands, and tears streaming lightly down her cheeks.

Talon would have normally taken crying as a sign of weakness, but this woman was different. This crying was not over simple lost objects but over a loss of arguably the most important things in life. He stood up silently, readying himself to leave when he too felt an onrush of emotional agony that forced him back in his seat, as he raised his hands to cover his face it wasn't sadness that filled him, but anger. He was angry at himself for being so cold and disconnected, but it was the best way for him to maintain his special kind of protection. He stood once more and sat next to the Maven silently and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

She did not raise her head but her voice rang beautifully through his head.

"It is said that even men with the iciest of hearts can still show compassion, and I believe you have just proved that Talon. I did not mean you any harm last night, and was quite surprised by your sudden fall to the floor, I couldn't understand what had happened, but I believe I do now."

For the first time Talon's lips parted and words escaped them.

"And what do you believe happened last night?" he said very calmly

"It was the music. The Etwahl has always been praised as an instrument of the heart, whether it be played using enchantments or not. It has a way of tugging at the strings deep inside all of us. I don't think you've ever had an emotional confrontation in your life, and last night it all came at once, and it overwhelmed you." the voice said softly as if whispering into his ear

Talon looked at Sona again and found now that she was looking back into his eyes, as if searching his heart for any sign of doubt, but she was correct, and Talon acknowledged it with a short nod. Sona removed her hands from the instrument and her arms found new nest around his body as she hugged him. Talon was not sure what to make of the action, but deep in his heart something clicked and he knew it felt right, and even before he realized it his arms were moving to match hers as he hugged the maiden gently.

It was an unlikely pair, an Ionian and a Noxian, but all the doubt that had been present in their minds at the time melted away as the warmth of that soft embrace washed over them.


	4. The Implication

Talon awoke and realized that he was not in his room. He was laying on a couch, in a room that he recognized. He saw the instrument sitting in front of him, and remembered the previous couple nights. Here was his chance to take the instrument, and yet he could not bring himself to touch it. He remembered the events of the previous evening and the warm embrace that he had shared with Sona, and felt his heart rise in his chest. He got up slowly and exited the room, leaving everything as it was, and wondering what the day would hold.

As he closed the door behind him he found Katarina standing outside of the door way, with a smirk on her face.

"So the Blades Shadow spent a night out, that doesn't seem natural for you."

Talon took no heed to the words and walked past her silently. Katarina watched as he walked and deep in her mind she felt a happiness for the man she had come to hold as her own brother, though she would never admit it. As she walked down the corridor she thought about what could have happened in that room last night, but knew that Talon was incapable of doing anything out of impulse, and it gave her a renewed sense of faith in him. Whether Ionian or not, this woman had managed to crack the stone shell of a man who never spoke a word to anyone, and she was happy for him, and also for her.

Katarina was a woman who cared little for the romanticism of the real world, instead focusing entirely on becoming stronger, but as she thought about Talon, she found a renewed sense that maybe there was someone out there, who could have the same adverse effect on her, as Sona had on Talon.

She walked down the hall toward her sister's room with a smile on her face, this time not a childish smirk, but a genuine smile. As she entered the room a pillow flew and caught her by surprise finding its way directly into her face. She stumbled back with an annoyed look on her face as Cassieopia began to laugh.

"And just what the hell was that for?" she said half heartedly knowing her sister was childish at times.

"Just reliving the past I suppose, it's been a while since we were both allowed to be kids."

She sat down and began discussing with Cassieopia the discovery that she had made just a few minutes ago.

"Really? With the mute girl." Cassieopia said with a certain disgust

"Her name is Sona, and I do believe she deserves to be called by such." Katarina said calmly

"And since when do you care for names, least of all the Ionians."

"I hold no hatred towards an Ionian who is as pure as this girl, she has never harmed anyone in her life. She exists to make music that calms the rage of those around her. Have you ever listened to her play?" Katarina added, remembering a time in the past when she found herself bewitched by the melody of the Maven.

"I suppose I have heard her play before, but really? Talon came out of her room this morning? And what do you suppose they were doing in there?" Cassieopia said all of this in a childish seductive tone.

"Just because you used to be a seductress doesn't mean that she is, there was something in his eyes this morning, they weren't so cold, as if they'd been thawed. But I don't believe they did anything of the adulteress manor." Katarina added with a disconcerting look in her eyes.

She stood up and got ready to leave when Cassieopia added one last comment.

"And what do you think will happen when people learn of their new found friendship? Talon has always been dark and isolated, and this could come as a sign of weakness to the Demacian's who may wish to harm him."

Katarina left, simply adding, "They wont find out, will they sister?"


	5. Public Knowledge

Even as they kept their relationship hidden, Sona and Talon stirred up a lot of conversation within the walls of the League. Champions noted the change in Talon's appearance and daily routine, and also a new "glow" that seemed to envelope Sona. The songs that she played were more joyous than ever, and the whole League found themselves feeling more peaceful and kind. Talon made regular visits to Sona's at night to listen to the beautiful music she played, and to talk.

As the weeks passed by he and Sona formed a very close bond, spending night after night with each other, wrapped in each others arms in silence. But the silence was never silent as Sona taught him how to talk with his mind, never requiring Talon to speak in his voice, and thus allowing them to communicate even in public.

His circle of protectiveness now extended further than Katarina and Cassieopia and he found himself constantly looking out for Sona as well, keeping a close eye on the fragile woman, ready to strike in a moments notice if anything would threaten her safety.

Katarina had taken up Talon's routine and now watched over him, keeping an eye on his every move. She was happy for him, and felt that her "brother" would need help to protect Sona. There was something surreal about the way he looked at her, and Katarina could not help but feel it was a joint responsibility. All her life Talon had watched over her, keeping her safe from the shadows that surrounded the streets of Noxus, and now she repaid him by watching over the one person he cared about, not out of honor, but cared for with his heart.

One day as the sun poured out onto the courtyard Sona entered and sat next to Talon in the shade, this struck awe into the other champions around, but Sona didn't seem to mind, and Talon shared the same indifference. Lux happened to be in the courtyard and looked on in awe as the two held hands and sat silent, but not silent.

Being Demacian, Lux should have taken this as a sign of weakness in the warrior that struck fear in the hearts of the Demacian soldiers, but she herself was of a soft heart, and felt a surreal happiness for the two of them as they sat together. Even Ahri was awestruck by the obvious attraction between the two of them. Her being a bewitching being as well seemed surprised. Ahri had many a-time tried to manipulate the heart of Talon with various charms, but each time his trained mind would block her attempts, and she wondered how Sona of all people had captured the heart of him, when even she could not.

Soon enough everybody in the Institute was aware of the romance between the two unlikely counterparts, but life continued as normal, with no threat to either of them.


	6. A Whole New Level

It had been months since the night that Talon had snuck upon the door to the room of the Maven with the magical and valuable Etwahl, and as he recounted the events of the last few months he felt his heart flood with emotion, and felt the ever welcoming smile reach his lips.

He walked out his door in the dead of night, inching his way down the hall way to Sona's room. As he reached the door it opened and she met him with a hug as he walked in. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his shoulder softly nuzzling it. She moved her head up looking into Talon's eyes and smiling softly. Before they were aware of it both their eyes had closed completely and their lips parted slowly, meeting each others softly kissing.

Talon wrapped his arms low around Sona's back lifting her up and carrying her over to the couch and setting her down, she looked back up at him smiling, and he smiled back.

"Having a good day?" her voice was cheerful in Talon's head

"It just got a lot better." he said the words instead of thinking them

They kissed once more for what seemed like an hour and sat next to each other holding hands and cuddling on the couch. Sona stood up and looked back at him, motioning for him to follow her, as she slowly walked into her bedroom. Talon stood up and followed her, closing the door behind them.

They sat on the bed side by side and kissed once more allowing themselves to fall back softly holding each other close. Talon moved his hands lightly down her back as she pressed her body closer to him.

Sona pulled her lips from his and looked at him for a minute smiling.

"You're a lot different from the man I met a few months ago," the voice in Talon's head held a very soft and gentle tone as it spoke, "I was unsure of you back then, and now I feel like I know you completely."

Talon smiled and hugged her close as she continued to speak to him.

"You're the only person I've allowed myself to open up to, and I was unsure back then why I was so open with you, but I feel comfortable now, I know that you care about me, and I care about you too, I know you're not used to the feeling."

There was a long pause, as if she wasn't sure of the next thing she would say.

"I love you" the words came first from Talon and the same then came from Sona.

As they sat there smiling at each other both of them felt overcome by emotion and went back to kissing and cuddling. Talon softly ran his hands down Sona's back causing her to shiver softly against him. She placed her hands on the back of his shirt lightly pulling it over his head, revealing a very muscular man.

"My my my, I knew you were strong, but I never imagine that strong" her voice rang seductively in Talons head.

As she had pulled his shirt of so did he do to her, adding in "My my my, I knew you were beautiful, but I never imagine you could get anymore beautiful"

As he stared at her his heart seemed to beat harder and harder in his chest, she fell over top of him pinning him down lightly and kissing him.

"Oh yeah, and what does a man like you, do with a beautiful woman such as me?" this thought was even more seductive than the last.

All Talon could do was smile and kiss her softly as they lay there with her over top of him.

"It's easier for me to show you, rather than explain." he said as he rolled over hovering over top of her and lowering himself to kiss her.


	7. A Brighter Tomorrow

As the sunlight poured through the overhead window in the bedroom it shone bright against Sona's face. Talon's eyes opened slowly and when he finally gained enough awareness to tell what he was looking at he became filled with emotion. He stared at the woman next to him, thinking simply about how beautiful she looked bathing in the light from the sun. He slowly climbed out of her bed pulling the sheets back over her softly and kissing her on the cheek. He exited the room and entered the den and looked around. The room that he'd once only meant to invade for it's owner's valuables, was turning more and more into home everyday. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He climbed in and stood, letting the water run through his hair and down his body.

He recounted last nights events and couldn't help but smile. As the words went through his head he knew what he had heard was true, and that this woman was the one thing in the world that he knew above all else was true. Just as he finished remembering the door opened and Sona stepped into the shower next to him, smiling softly at him.

"Good morning." the voice in his head was cheerful and sweet.

"Good morning to you as well." Talon spoke the words wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

As they stood there in the shower looking at one another both couldn't help but smile, but neither could find words to say, and they didn't have to. Words weren't necessary for them to explain how the felt, and a simple look into the others eyes would reveal the truth. As they looked into each others eyes they kissed again. Sona took a step forward nestling her body against Talon's and holding him softly.

After an hour the two emerged from the bathroom, clean and ready for the day. When they opened the door and stepped into the den however, there was someone else with them.

Katarina sat upright on the couch looking at the two as they walked out of the bathroom. The only expression she held was a childish smirk on her face, and a condescending look in her eyes. She did not say all the childish things running through her head, but simply nodded and left the room.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Sona sounded concerned now

"It's nothing, she's been watching us like that for weeks now, I'm not quite sure why, but I promise everything will be alright." Talon's voice reassured her and she smiled at him.

As the morning drifted on Sona and Talon lay side by side in her bedroom, not wanting to leave one another for a moment, but this was the League and everyday held new possibilities. As the minutes passed by they counted the time they had left together, at least for the morning.

Talon had an assignment to run outside the city but would be back later that day. Sona had no plans but decided that she'd likely spend the day in the courtyard entertaining the other champions with her music.

As Talon got up to leave he looked back and kissed Sona softly.

"I love you" her voice rang through his head with a sweet and gentle tone.

"I love you too" he said allowed trying to match the sentiment of her voice.

Talon boarded the train silently, knowing that he had to focus on his assignment. Since he had come to the League he had an agenda of his own, and that was to try and track down General Du Couteau. He boarded the train this morning to meet with an informant, an old friend in Noxus who may know the whereabouts of the General, or at least, another missing link to the chain. As Talon stood on the train he ran the thoughts through his mind. How would he tell the General that he'd fallen in love with an Ionian woman?

Sona sat silently in the middle of the courtyard, her Etwahl by her side, and just as she was about to begin playing the strings Katarina appeared in front of her. In a hushed voice Katarina said.

"Do you think that we could speak in private? Don't worry, I mean you no harm."

Sona stood up and followed her to her room where she sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence Katarina broke the ice.

"So Talon? What is it about him that captures your interest"

As she spoke the words Sona was unsure of what exactly it was about the man that had caught her eye. Perhaps it was his lack of emotions, or his sorted past. The man that she'd come to love was one of the most mysterious of the League, with only 3 people within it's walls outside the High Council knowing his past.

"It's not one thing about him that captures my eye. It is everything about him. His protective nature, his silent regard. Most would interpret his actions as being disrespectful, the way he never speaks when spoken too, but it's only because he doesn't know the correct way to say the things he wants to. He's a wonderful man, maybe a little confused about his past, but aren't we all?" these words rang in Katarina's head and she tilted her head slightly, wondering what all of that meant.

"More to the point, I want you to know that he is still loyal to my father. I don't want to sound mean, because I like to see him happy, and you have brought him that, but when my father is found, things could get tough for a while. I want you to know that I'm ready to stand against my father on the subject if it comes down to it. He loves you, and no loyalty in this world should ever step between that. I believe he realizes this already, but what he doesn't realize; is that his loyalty to you far outweighs his loyalty to my father."

"Then why are you hear to warn me? If you already know he will choose me, over the other?" Sona's tone becamse concerned again, and her face turned slightly pale at the thought of losing the man she loved.

"I wanted you to know that you two aren't alone in this. Me and Cass both can see that you're happy, and more so that you two deserve the happiness that you have found, no matter the cost. My father may be a powerful man, but he cannot separate the hearts of two individuals. I came to tell you simply, that you should not worry when the time comes, keep the smile on your face. Talon will do the right thing when the time arises. I know that he will."

Katarina slowly stood up and walked Sona to the door, just before she opened it she wrapped her arms around the Maven and added one last comment.

"He's like a brother to me, y'know? I'm really glad that he found you, and that things are going so well. He's never had anyone to call his own, and now he does, and I can't think of anyone else that suits the part as well as you do. I wish you both the best."

Sona walked out of the room silently with a renewed sense of faith in the situation before them. It seemed as though she was winning the hearts of all the right people, and the future looked pretty bright through her eyes. She went down the hall and up the steps, then to her quarters. She entered her bedroom and laid down on the bed, resting her head against the pillow and fell asleep; smiling because she knew everything was going to be alright.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

The inner cabin of the train was dimly lit and the faint aroma of corroding metal was constantly in the air. As Talon boarded he sat on the bench and it gave out a high pitched creak. He sat in silence thinking only of the task before him.

He'd received word a few days ago from a colleague that his former mentor had resurfaced. Whatever the circumstances were Talon took up the journey to Noxus in a heartbeat. Likely with people having witnessed the General's reappearance his captors would soon move him to a new location, and then he would be lost once more.

The ride was silent, but every fiber of Talon's being was reforming itself, bringing back the hardened warrior he had been at the right hand of the general. His eyes reverted back to their dark color and iced over. His face lost it's brightness and was replaced by a stone cold expression of indifference.

The train stopped and Talon looked out the window, this was his home. The station in Noxus of his choosing was one in the lower class portion of the city, a slum. This was the slum where he found himself as a child, and where his life as a thief had begun. Stealing from market stalls simply to live, and eventually onto more complex tasks of high class Noxian households. He made his living on the streets back then, and at every turn assassins had tried to bring him down, but none succeeded, until General Du Couteau.

The thoughts running through his head ended as he stepped off the train and smelt the familiar aroma of food. He was starving, he'd not had breakfast that morning and the train ride had only served to expand his growing appetite. But he had no time for food now. All that he cared about was his informant and finding his mentor before he was hidden once more.

As he walked down the streets of Noxus he remembered his way around. Locating the store where the meeting was to take place was simple enough and Talon edged his way toward the entrance. After 15 minutes of watching the place he saw a man tattered clothes open the door. This was the man he was hear to see, and as soon as the door was opened Talon entered the room, without a single person noticing.

"You're still good, but not good enough to fool me" the man in the tattered clothing shut the door and looked directly at Talon who stood in front of him.

"You always were a little better than me at these sort of things, you have the eyes to spot anyone who tries to sneak past you" Talon said this sternly wanting to cut the small talk and hear the news.

"Right then, no wasting time. 5 days ago a man matching the last known description of General Du Couteau was seen to be exiting a train in the lower district. Witnesses described the man as being an old man with glazed eyes and a stern expression, he was accompanied by 5 men wearing black suits. None of the witnesses saw any faces, other than that of the supposed General." the man in the tattered clothing was running his hands through his hair now.

"And what way did they head? Any other sightings in the other districts."

"That's the odd thing boy. Later that day witnesses saw the 5 men leave on the same train they'd come in on, but this time with no cargo."

"So you think he's in the city somewhere?"

Just as the words came from Talons mouth his eye caught something. Under the sleeve of the man's tattered jacket he saw a small glimmer of light. He focused and soon realized what it was. Rushing forward Talon seized the man by his collar and lifted him into the air with ease.

"What aren't you telling me Henry?" his voice was stern and threatening

The glimmer he'd seen was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. It was said that in Demacia there was a master craftsman who made Jewelery that would sparkle in even the most dim of places. This bracelet was just such a bracelet, and in the utter blackness of this store it had shone it's light to Talon.

"What would a man like you, who claims to be so loyal to Noxus be doing with a bracelet like that." Talon forced the man back against the wall pressing at his throat.

As the man struggled for breath a figure appeared in the door way, and in a familiar voice Talon heard the words it spoke.

"It wasn't him who called you hear, it was me. This is the man responsible for all that has befallen me. He's a Demacian double agent who was able to stay out of my sight for the longest of times. Kill him, for he is a deceiver and a liar. Kill him for the glory of Noxus."

Talon looked over at the figure recognizing the man that stood before him instantly. As he looked on he was struck by awe and his body loosened slightly. He lowered the man slowly still pinning his chest to the wall.

"General, is it by you're order that this man be executed" Talon said sternly staring the man in his eyes.

With a short nod of his head the man confirmed his orders. Talon pulled the man away from the wall looking into his eyes and asking one last question.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before I administer a swift death, traitor?"

The man chuckled and spat in Talons face and said, "Kill me if you please, but don't think that 1 death will change the outcome of this meeting. I've heard the stories that come in from the Institute Talon, you've found yourself a *****. A mute Ionian *****, and you really expect people to be ok with it. You're more pathetic than the wretched peasants that live in the lower district of this city, but then again, that is where you were raised. It is all that can be expected of you."

With a swift flick of his wrist Talon drew his sword and ran it through the man's body, non fatally. For this man who mocked him, who insulted him and his childhood, he would make a special place in his memory for such an execution. As the man screamed in pain by the blade going through his stomach Talon was already working all over his body. Cutting at his arms and legs.

The man sat helplessly against the wall, tears running down his face, blood staining every inch of his body. Talon looked at the man with an icey cold stare.

"Pathetic? That's what you believe I am, and yet here you are, at the mercy of a man as pathetic as I? You don't deserve the air that you breathe." Talon spoke the words sternly and drew his blade across the mans neck, severing head from body.

He reached down and undid the bracelet from the man's wrist, holding it in his hand strongly.

"Do you know who's bracelet that is Talon?" the General said in a calm voice

"It's hers, I've seen it before, it was your wife's, and then Katarina's." Talon said as he looked at the precious object in his hand.

"That's right, it's been a long time my old friend, but we aren't safe here. We must move to a new location. Then we can catch up."

Talon and the General ran through the streets lightly using the shadows to hide them. As they rounded a corner Talon remembered a small apartment that he'd squatted in for a few months. The ran up the stairs and through the door to the small apartment. It sat unchanged from the time Talon had spent here in his teens.

"Where have you been sir? Your daughter's are safe, they are at the Institute of War." Talon did his best to be quick with his speech to allow the General time to speak.

"I've been underground. People believe that the Demacians had captured me and held me as a prisoner, but that is not the case. I went into hiding on my own accord. I couldn't afford to tell you or the girls about my plans, it would have compromised the underlying purpose." the general said this while taking a seat on the floor, "I learned of the existence of a double agent among my own people, and I knew that if I left, than things would settle in time. I've been in hiding these last couple years, waiting for the right time to resurface."

The General looked up at Talon smiling.

"What you did back there was unorthodox at best, but I suppose the man was looking for it. Keep the bracelet that he wore, it belongs to you now. Katarina can't know that I've returned. The plans aren't ready yet, and there are loose ends to be tied. As for you, you've fulfilled your requirement to me. I've always looked at you as being my student Talon. I respect the decisions that you have made in life, and I thank you for watching over my daughter's in my absence. The Ionian the man spoke of, I've seen her once. Years ago when she was but a simple musician I attended one of her concerts."

Talon looked at the general wondering how he could possibly know all of these intimate details of what happened within the Institute of War.

"My eyes have been watching over all of you Talon. Just as yours watch my daughters so do mine watch them and all the other champions in the League. She's a very beautiful girl, perhaps the bracelet will suit her a little better than it did Katarina."

The General got up leaving without looking back but added in, "Your services to me will no longer be required, if you do not see them to be necessary. It seems to me that you've started a life of your own at the Institute, and when your service to the League is over - well I'm sure you and Sona will make something that lasts."

Talon watched as the general disappeared into the darkness of the alley, wondering why the General had been so easy to let him go. It was not normal for the General to be so unforgiving on such an issue. He was thankful that there would be no choice between Sona and the General. As he looked at the bracelet he clenched in his right hand he smiled, knowing that it would be the perfect gift for her.

As he boarded the train once more he tried to expel the memory of the man he'd killed today. He was no longer an assassin for Du Couteau, he was whatever he chose to be. As the train left the station the only thing on his mind was the night before, and all the warm and comfortable feelings he'd had with Sona by his side. He smiled and waited to return to his home, and the woman he loved.


	9. Crescendo of the Heart

As he stepped off the train Talon was happy to be back. He'd been gone for nearly the entire day, and night had set in on the Institute already. He looked at the windows and saw that most of the rooms were dark, but where his gaze was focused the light remained on. He smiled and walked up the long staircase into the Grand Hall. The place was dark and no one was around. He took a left and walked up the staircase to the second floor, and down the hall to the ever familiar door.

He opened it silently and noticed that no one was around but in the bedroom he heard gentle breathing. He shut the door gently not wanting to wake Sona up. As he walked into the bedroom he found her sleeping, with a pillow held close to her chest. He looked at her for a minute and smiled. In her sleep, he thought, she looked even more beautiful than before. Everything about her was peaceful. Her body was nestled closely to the pillow that she held, her long light blue hair spread across the bed. As she slept she would occasionally move. Talon walked over to the bed quietly and laid down beside her. He pulled the sheets back up covering her softly and put his arms around her. He was home. He was where he was meant to be.

Sona rolled over and looked at him half asleep and kissed him softly.

"I missed you today." her voice was excited to have him back safely

"I missed you too. I got you something" he spoke the words tenderly to her.

From his pocket he withdrew the bracelet that shone it's light in the darkness. Sona's eyes opened wide as an even bigger smile appeared on her face. Tears began to form on the outer corners of her eyes and she threw her arms around him, nestling her body firmly against him.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have too."

"When I saw it I thought of you. The way the light showed itself to me in the darkness. It reminded me of you. You're my light in the darkness Sona, and nothing is ever going to change that." he put his arms around her gently holding her against him and looked down into her eyes which were looking into his.

He lightly grabbed her left arm and held it up, slipping the bracelet onto it and kissed her softly.

As they lay there together Talon was completely at peace. It was an odd thing for him, and something that he had never experienced before. In his mind he replayed the words the General had spoken to him. He knew that this was the girl he wanted to be with, and he took great pride that the General had said they would form into something that would last.

"What're you thinking about." her voice founds it's way into her head as she brushed her nose against his

"Just how beautiful you are." Talon could not help but notice the amount he smiled recently.

Sona sat up letting her hair fall over her back. She grabbed onto Talons arms and lightly tugged motioning for him to sit up as well. They sat facing one another on the bed, smiling. Neither of them could find words to say to describe the way they were feeling at that moment. Sona gently moved her way up, sitting in Talon's open lap and placed her arms gently over his neck and kissed him.

"I love you so much Talon." her voice was tender and caring, and Talon found himself smiling even wider than before.

"And I love you too Sona." he placed his arms gently around her back standing up and holding her around his waist.

He faced the bed with her clinging to him softly and lowered her onto her back, with himself hovering over top of her. He ran his hand lightly down her sides kissing her softly as they moved. Sona began to blush but did nothing to hide it. This man, the stone cold assassin from the Noxian regime, was the only man in the world that had ever made her feel this way about herself. She lifter her arm looking at the bracelet and smiled once more.

"I haven't seen you all day, and yet in the small amount of time you've been here tonight I would swear we spent the whole day together." her voice was cheerful.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the glowing bracelet around her wrist, and as she looked up at Talon his eyes regained their color. She placed her hands at his waist tugging lightly at his shirt. Talon looked down at her and smiled. He bent down kissing her neck softly and then kissing her on her soft warm lips. She leaned up into it while gently sliding the shirt over his head. Talon lay down beside her and she nestled herself softly against his chest, resting her head below his neck. Talon moved his hands placing them softly on her back running them back in forth. As they lay there together both of them felt the same on rush of emotion, and the found themselves incapable of doing anything but look into each others eyes.

After what seemed like days of looking at each other Sona gently removed her night gown and re-assumed her position against Talon's chest. He looked down at her kissing her softly.

"And just what are you thinking about?" he said this in a childish tone.

"Well," she said seductively then paused "it's easier if I show you, rather than explain." she copied the words he had said on the first night.

"Is that so?" Talon said as he placed his hands gently on her waist. "Well I think I have a few things that I could show you as well"

The rest of the night passed on in a symphony of emotion as the two enjoyed each others company. When they had finished Talon laid on his back, his right arm wrapped around Sona. Sona laid by his side nestled against him, with her head resting on his chest. As they both fell asleep the sun began to rise, but it was the weekend, and neither of them had plans tomorrow, except for being with each other.


	10. The Winds of Change

As the wind died down only one thing remained in it's path. As the figure knelt down propping itself only by sheer force of will it looked past path of destruction. At the end only the path hovered the heart of the tempest, her scepter gripped tightly in her hand. She spun the scepter once more and he felt the winds once again strengthen, knowing what would come next. As he looked both ways he saw no possible escape route, he was deadlocked into a corner as he awaited his fate. The winds met at the point of origin and as the woman let her scepter fly forward so too did the torrent that she'd created. As it came towards him he found his opportunity. A small change in angle allowed him to dash forward slightly narrowly avoiding the massive tornado and concealing him soundly in the bush.

He gazed out not knowing whether to stay where he was and wait for his opportunity, or to retreat back. It was his first match in weeks, and so far things were not well. As he stood his ground he strained his eyes to see an emerging figure coming through the lane. The figure hovered lightly in the air, their long hair flowing smoothly through the air. As he stood in the bush he held his breath; hoping that his eyes had deceived him, but it was not his luck. As Talon stood wounded in the bush completely hidden from the gaze of the enemy champions he looked at his love, standing next to the Storm's Fury. He could not bring himself to exit the bush and confront his foes, and as the blue light enveloped him, he had only seconds to think of a plan.

As he appeared on the start pad he felt the strange power renew him. He felt the weight lift from his joints and the vigor return to his body. He knew that if he stayed where he was he would have no other option than to live his most horrible nightmare. Although fake it was not something he would ever want to do. Laned against the woman he loved Talon stood motionless trying to find another way out of this situation. He saw one of his "allies" re appear on the start pad, and despite his best judgement he broke towards the top lane; wanting only to escape the inevitable. As he ran up he felt the immense power come over him and his body began to tense, with all of his might he fought but could not overcome the will of the summoner. His body turned but not of his own choice, and once again resumed his position in the bottom lane.

As he ran forward he found himself guarded by the minions that were ever plentiful. They piled in front of him creating at least a thin barrier to protect him from his enemies. As he ran forward he saw her, and so to did she see him. Her eyes grew very large and tears began to form at the rims; both of them knew that this was not a good thing. He threw his daggers forward striking the enemy minions with great force; the blades tearing through them like paper dolls. Every action he took was in direct opposition to what his mind told him to do. As he struggled against the power of the summoner so to did the summoner struggle to overwhelm the warrior. The mixing of the overwhelming powers at hand took a toll on Talon's body, and with each passing moment his body became more and more heavy.

1 Second, his blades once again found their target; striking Janna with cold force causing her to flee backward. His arms grew heavy.

2 Seconds, in the blink of an eye he found himself standing beside the sorceress as she hovered with fear in her eyes. His arm moved and his blade found it's mark striking her twice. His knees began to tremble with the growing proximity to her.

3 Seconds, his blades rushed out in all direction as he forced himself into the shadows, falling back behind Janna. She looked around startled, not seeing the man that had been beside her a second ago. She turned around to see him standing some distance in front of her, but it was in that split second that it all ended. As his blades shot back to return to their owner each one pierced through her body causing her to fall on the ground.

He turned to see Sona standing beside her tower motionless, and as he looked he caught eye contact with her. When he looked into her eyes all he saw was the fear that was present in her heart, and with one last burst of will he tried to break free of the summoners grasp. As he focused all of his will into this one command his blades flew once more, striking Sona briefly before he collapsed.

Blood dripped from the wounds in her arms, but she paid no mind to these injuries. As she looked forward all she saw was Talon on the ground writhing in pain as he tried his hardest to escape his nightmare. Just as soon as he'd fallen on the ground the dimly lit environment of Summoner's Rift turned pitch black, and all sight of each other was lost.


	11. Unforseen Consequences

The voices in the room were clear, though no one was visible. He didn't know whether he was dreaming or if he was awake. His vision was black and he was unsure of where he was. Was he blind? Or were his eyes closed?

"We're losing him." a voice came from his right

His heartbeat slowed and his breathing became irregular. He thought about the match and remembered his blades striking her. Even just once, and then blackness.

Over the course of a few hours he drifted in and out of consciousness not knowing whether to be afraid or not. His head was throbbing and he felt sharp stints of pain as nurses put IV's and other medical apparatuses into him. He could not open his eyes, nor could he move any part of his body. As he struggled to talk he felt his body tense once more and the sound of a machine beeping.

"His adrenaline is spiking!"

"Quick someone tighten his restraints!"

Why was he here? What had he done? Was Sona alright. All the thoughts passed through his mind as pain overtook his body and he screamed out in pain.

The screams echoed through the corridor where Sona sat on the bench, not knowing what was happening. She had been denied entrance under the pretext that he was dangerous. He'd managed to break free of the summoners' control of his mind, but at the cost of his own. It had been almost a day since he was taken to the infirmary, and he was showing minimal amounts of progress. It was said that only the strongest will could break the magic that linked summoners' to their champions, and Talon had proven his will to be stronger than any others.

Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she listened to the sounds of agony that escaped the room. She heard the sounds of him writhing in pain as his body began to spasm. The restraints tore at his flesh.

"Doctor these restraints won't hold!" a nurse called out.

"Put him under."

He felt the needle enter his neck and once again the darkness overtook him. His body grew limp and fell back onto the bed.

"Wake up," the voice came from far away echoing slightly as it reached his ear, "are you still with us"

He recognized a voice he hadn't heard since many years ago.

"It's nice to see that you're able to come back to us."

He opened his eyes but saw nothing. The world around him blurred as he moved his eyes back and forth. As he stopped he managed to regain his focus. He was in the walls of the Noxian High Command. He looked down and saw his uniform shredded, blood staining his chest.

"Do you remember what happened?" General Du Couteau stood in front of him with a concerned expression on his face, "Did you finish the assignment or not?"

He tried to answer but no words came out, but the General nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Someone get over here and sew him up."

Katarina emerged from a dark lit hallway and began the process of stitching the wound on his chest. He lay back and let his eyes fall once more, and was once again immersed in the darkness.

As his eyes reopened he recognized the corridor of the Institute of War, and he stood outside of the doorway to his living quarters. Something looked different though, and as he searched his mind he realized that he was looking at the corridor as it stood the first night he'd arrived. He'd never had a home of his own and was not sure what to make of the place. As he reached out for the door knob he found himself unable to make physical contact with it.

'What is going on? Why can't I speak? Why can't I move? Why am I not able to control any of my actions?'

"Doctor he's coming back"

His eyes opened to see the bright lights of the infirmary. A woman stood over him looking down at him.

"Can you hear me, nod if you can"

He slowly moved his head nodding at the woman.

"He's back doctor."

"That's a good sign, but he's not in the clear yet."

The nurse moved off to the side exiting the room leaving only Talon and the doctor.

"My my that was quite a show you put on. Bet you didn't think things would turn out this way. Don't strain yourself trying to talk. I'll do all the explaining. Do you understand?"

He nodded once more showing that he was competent.

"Good. The powers that link a summoner to you are far greater than even you can imagine, which is hard for me to imagine given that you managed to overcome such an intense connection. You're in the infirmary here at the Institute of War. You've been here for 3 days and only this one instance have you been level headed enough to respond in any promising form. Your mind is fragile you know? You're lucky to have survived such a disconnection of the magnitude you suffered. There's a woman outside, she's been there since we brought you here, we've told her it's unhealthy to stay, and that she needs to rest, but she will not leave, would you like to see her?"

As he remembered what happened he was unsure of how to face her. He'd struck her, although not of his own mind, he'd still inflicted pain on her, and he didn't know if he could ever come to terms with it. He lived his life this way, always hurting people but never being hurt. He'd never had anyone to call family and had never had anything to lose, and now, the one thing that seemed to bring meaning outside work into his life, he'd harmed her, and he could not bare the shame of the situation.

He nodded his head slowly, feeling tears escape his eyes. The doctor left the room for a moment and returned with Sona by his side. She stood over him looking down into his eyes. As her eyes met his he felt the familiar pain rise in his chest and sighed painfully. Tears filled her eyes as she had to look at him in this state.

"Why did you do this to yourself." her voice was sad and lonesome

"I didn't want to hurt you, I knew they would make me do whatever it would take to win the match, and I didn't want to hurt you." he spoke with his mind so the doctor would not hear. His eyes scanned over her and saw that her arms were bandaged. "Looks like that didn't work so well."

His eyes began to shutter and his vision blurred once more. His body lifted from the bed and the doctor placed his hand on Talon's chest pinning him down.

"He is weak and exhausted. He's making a recovery but it will be slow. You should go and get some rest. He'll be alright."

Sona walked out of the room solemnly, feeling guilty for what was happening. She felt it was her fault for his being in this condition. Sadness blinded her judgement as she let the guilt fill her heart. As she walked slowly up the stairs to her room the tears once again streamed down her cheeks.


	12. A Song for the Wounded

As she neared her room the tears only grew in quantity, and it wasn't long before she was outright bawling. As she reached for the door knob she did not notice the door was unlatched. She walked into the darkened room, unaware of the visitor that sat before her.

"There's no reason to cry, he'll be ok." the voice was unfamiliar and it filled her mind with such a force that it stopped the tears at once.

"Don't worry; I'm not a threat, and I've come here simply to reassure you that he'll be fine. He's been through much worse in his life, I would know trust me." the voice invaded her mind skillfully, but she could not place even a gender to the sounds that it emitted.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I'm a friend. Someone who has known Talon for many a year. Things look rough now, but they will improve. He's not one to give up so easily. As for you, stop blaming yourself for this, because it's not your fault." the voice was soothing as it spoke to her, and even as the tears had not stopped flowing her cheeks began to dry.

"The barriers that surround this institute are beginning to strengthen, I was only allowed the opportunity to be here for a short while. The answers that you are looking for rest only in your own heart, and the object that is linked to such a beautiful heart is the key to his revival." the figure stood up but she could not make out anything about it.

"Please tell me your name, I need to know who I'm speaking to." her voice pleaded for an answer

"I'm the man who took Talon in when he had no where to go. The man who trained him to be all that he could be. You know my daughter Katarina, and I'd ask that you not allow her to know of my return. When I heard of Talon's injury I found the trip necessary. I knew that you would need reassurance, and I know that you have it within you to heal his body and his mind. You are gifted as you are beautiful. Your gifts are what will bring him back from wherever his mind has been lost. You can call me the General. General Du Couteau, and I might add, Thank You. For the beautiful concert you put on 5 years ago. But I must be leaving now, please do keep this meeting our little secret." the figure slipped out of the doorway before Sona could respond to what it said, and as she walked to watch him leave she saw no one in the halls.

She wasn't sure if she was losing her mind or not but thought about the words the figure had spoke. What did he mean by "Your gifts are what will bring him back." As she thought about the words the bracelet that Talon had given her glistened in the darkness of the room. She looked at her wrist quickly, not remembering having ever taken it off. As she walked across the room to retrieve it the light it gave off intensified, revealing that it sat atop her Etwahl.

As she stared at the instrument the pieces clicked together in her head, and she knew immediately what had to be done.

As the night passed by she played the instrument allowing her emotions to flow forth from her fingertips. The sounds were audible and not recognizable by anyone in the Institute, but as the waves of sound traveled through every inch of the building, so to did they echo through the infirmary.

Talon lay unconscious in his bed, trapped in his own nightmares, moments in his past that haunted him.

He opened his eyes to reveal a bright and sunny day. He did not recognize the landscape, and all around him the trees seemed to close in on him. In the distance he heard the melody. Though unconscious he was aware of everything that had taken place, and he recognized the sounds, and he struggled to find his way back to her. Twisting through the forest he followed the smooth and gentle melody, constantly tracing it back to it's source. After what had seemed like an eternity trapped in the forest, not knowing if he was moving in a circle or not a light appeared. Everything around him turned completely black except for a single point in front of him, that glowed bright white. As he neared the light he recognized the bracelet immediately. As he grasped the object in his hand his eyes opened once more and he gasped for breath.

"Can anybody hear me?" Talon spoke the words not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"I can hear you just fine." Sona sat beside him in the darkness of the infirmary.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked her quietly

"I got a little help from a friend."

Talon looked over at her, the bracelet lighting the darkness that filled the room, she place her hand lightly against his cheek and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to make such a big mess out of things."

She kissed him once more speaking to him softly in a tender tone.

"It's alright. None of your actions were your own, and you proved that by what you did. You gave me quite a scare, but I'm just glad you're okay."

Talon began to move his arm, realizing that he was no longer restrained to the bed. He stood up wrapping his arms around her softly and lifting her up.

"We've spent enough nights apart, what do you say we spend this one together." he said the words as he carried her out of the room and back up the stairs toward her apartment.


	13. The Night of the Shrouded Moon

As the sunlight poured through the overhead window in the bedroom it shone bright against Sona's face. Talon's eyes opened slowly and when he finally gained enough awareness to tell what he was looking at he became filled with emotion. He stared at the woman next to him, thinking simply about how beautiful she looked bathing in the light from the sun. He slowly climbed out of her bed pulling the sheets back over her softly and kissing her on the cheek. He exited the room and entered the den and looked around. The room that he'd once only meant to invade for it's owner's valuables, was turning more and more into home everyday. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He climbed in and stood, letting the water run through his hair and down his body.

He recounted last nights events and couldn't help but smile. As the words went through his head he knew what he had heard was true, and that this woman was the one thing in the world that he knew above all else was true. Just as he finished remembering the door opened and Sona stepped into the shower next to him, smiling softly at him.

"Good morning." the voice in his head was cheerful and sweet.

"Good morning to you as well." Talon spoke the words wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

As they stood there in the shower looking at one another both couldn't help but smile, but neither could find words to say, and they didn't have to. Words weren't necessary for them to explain how the felt, and a simple look into the others eyes would reveal the truth. As they looked into each others eyes they kissed again. Sona took a step forward nestling her body against Talon's and holding him softly.

After an hour the two emerged from the bathroom, clean and ready for the day. When they opened the door and stepped into the den however, there was someone else with them.

Katarina sat upright on the couch looking at the two as they walked out of the bathroom. The only expression she held was a childish smirk on her face, and a condescending look in her eyes. She did not say all the childish things running through her head, but simply nodded and left the room.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Sona sounded concerned now

"It's nothing, she's been watching us like that for weeks now, I'm not quite sure why, but I promise everything will be alright." Talon's voice reassured her and she smiled at him.

As the morning drifted on Sona and Talon lay side by side in her bedroom, not wanting to leave one another for a moment, but this was the League and everyday held new possibilities. As the minutes passed by they counted the time they had left together, at least for the morning.

Talon had an assignment to run outside the city but would be back later that day. Sona had no plans but decided that she'd likely spend the day in the courtyard entertaining the other champions with her music.

As Talon got up to leave he looked back and kissed Sona softly.

"I love you" her voice rang through his head with a sweet and gentle tone.

"I love you too" he said allowed trying to match the sentiment of her voice.

Talon boarded the train silently, knowing that he had to focus on his assignment. Since he had come to the League he had an agenda of his own, and that was to try and track down General Du Couteau. He boarded the train this morning to meet with an informant, an old friend in Noxus who may know the whereabouts of the General, or at least, another missing link to the chain. As Talon stood on the train he ran the thoughts through his mind. How would he tell the General that he'd fallen in love with an Ionian woman?

Sona sat silently in the middle of the courtyard, her Etwahl by her side, and just as she was about to begin playing the strings Katarina appeared in front of her. In a hushed voice Katarina said.

"Do you think that we could speak in private? Don't worry, I mean you no harm."

Sona stood up and followed her to her room where she sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence Katarina broke the ice.

"So Talon? What is it about him that captures your interest"

As she spoke the words Sona was unsure of what exactly it was about the man that had caught her eye. Perhaps it was his lack of emotions, or his sorted past. The man that she'd come to love was one of the most mysterious of the League, with only 3 people within it's walls outside the High Council knowing his past.

"It's not one thing about him that captures my eye. It is everything about him. His protective nature, his silent regard. Most would interpret his actions as being disrespectful, the way he never speaks when spoken too, but it's only because he doesn't know the correct way to say the things he wants to. He's a wonderful man, maybe a little confused about his past, but aren't we all?" these words rang in Katarina's head and she tilted her head slightly, wondering what all of that meant.

"More to the point, I want you to know that he is still loyal to my father. I don't want to sound mean, because I like to see him happy, and you have brought him that, but when my father is found, things could get tough for a while. I want you to know that I'm ready to stand against my father on the subject if it comes down to it. He loves you, and no loyalty in this world should ever step between that. I believe he realizes this already, but what he doesn't realize; is that his loyalty to you far outweighs his loyalty to my father."

"Then why are you hear to warn me? If you already know he will choose me, over the other?" Sona's tone becamse concerned again, and her face turned slightly pale at the thought of losing the man she loved.

"I wanted you to know that you two aren't alone in this. Me and Cass both can see that you're happy, and more so that you two deserve the happiness that you have found, no matter the cost. My father may be a powerful man, but he cannot separate the hearts of two individuals. I came to tell you simply, that you should not worry when the time comes, keep the smile on your face. Talon will do the right thing when the time arises. I know that he will."

Katarina slowly stood up and walked Sona to the door, just before she opened it she wrapped her arms around the Maven and added one last comment.

"He's like a brother to me, y'know? I'm really glad that he found you, and that things are going so well. He's never had anyone to call his own, and now he does, and I can't think of anyone else that suits the part as well as you do. I wish you both the best."

Sona walked out of the room silently with a renewed sense of faith in the situation before them. It seemed as though she was winning the hearts of all the right people, and the future looked pretty bright through her eyes. She went down the hall and up the steps, then to her quarters. She entered her bedroom and laid down on the bed, resting her head against the pillow and fell asleep; smiling because she knew everything was going to be alright.


	14. The Man With Two Faces

The inner cabin of the train was dimly lit and the faint aroma of corroding metal was constantly in the air. As Talon boarded he sat on the bench and it gave out a high pitched creak. He sat in silence thinking only of the task before him.

He'd received word a few days ago from a colleague that his former mentor had resurfaced. Whatever the circumstances were Talon took up the journey to Noxus in a heartbeat. Likely with people having witnessed the General's reappearance his captors would soon move him to a new location, and then he would be lost once more.

The ride was silent, but every fiber of Talon's being was reforming itself, bringing back the hardened warrior he had been at the right hand of the general. His eyes reverted back to their dark color and iced over. His face lost it's brightness and was replaced by a stone cold expression of indifference.

The train stopped and Talon looked out the window, this was his home. The station in Noxus of his choosing was one in the lower class portion of the city, a slum. This was the slum where he found himself as a child, and where his life as a thief had begun. Stealing from market stalls simply to live, and eventually onto more complex tasks of high class Noxian households. He made his living on the streets back then, and at every turn assassins had tried to bring him down, but none succeeded, until General Du Couteau.

The thoughts running through his head ended as he stepped off the train and smelt the familiar aroma of food. He was starving, he'd not had breakfast that morning and the train ride had only served to expand his growing appetite. But he had no time for food now. All that he cared about was his informant and finding his mentor before he was hidden once more.

As he walked down the streets of Noxus he remembered his way around. Locating the store where the meeting was to take place was simple enough and Talon edged his way toward the entrance. After 15 minutes of watching the place he saw a man tattered clothes open the door. This was the man he was hear to see, and as soon as the door was opened Talon entered the room, without a single person noticing.

"You're still good, but not good enough to fool me" the man in the tattered clothing shut the door and looked directly at Talon who stood in front of him.

"You always were a little better than me at these sort of things, you have the eyes to spot anyone who tries to sneak past you" Talon said this sternly wanting to cut the small talk and hear the news.

"Right then, no wasting time. 5 days ago a man matching the last known description of General Du Couteau was seen to be exiting a train in the lower district. Witnesses described the man as being an old man with glazed eyes and a stern expression, he was accompanied by 5 men wearing black suits. None of the witnesses saw any faces, other than that of the supposed General." the man in the tattered clothing was running his hands through his hair now.

"And what way did they head? Any other sightings in the other districts."

"That's the odd thing boy. Later that day witnesses saw the 5 men leave on the same train they'd come in on, but this time with no cargo."

"So you think he's in the city somewhere?"

Just as the words came from Talons mouth his eye caught something. Under the sleeve of the man's tattered jacket he saw a small glimmer of light. He focused and soon realized what it was. Rushing forward Talon seized the man by his collar and lifted him into the air with ease.

"What aren't you telling me Henry?" his voice was stern and threatening

The glimmer he'd seen was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. It was said that in Demacia there was a master craftsman who made Jewelery that would sparkle in even the most dim of places. This bracelet was just such a bracelet, and in the utter blackness of this store it had shone it's light to Talon.

"What would a man like you, who claims to be so loyal to Noxus be doing with a bracelet like that." Talon forced the man back against the wall pressing at his throat.

As the man struggled for breath a figure appeared in the door way, and in a familiar voice Talon heard the words it spoke.

"It wasn't him who called you hear, it was me. This is the man responsible for all that has befallen me. He's a Demacian double agent who was able to stay out of my sight for the longest of times. Kill him, for he is a deceiver and a liar. Kill him for the glory of Noxus."

Talon looked over at the figure recognizing the man that stood before him instantly. As he looked on he was struck by awe and his body loosened slightly. He lowered the man slowly still pinning his chest to the wall.

"General, is it by you're order that this man be executed" Talon said sternly staring the man in his eyes.

With a short nod of his head the man confirmed his orders. Talon pulled the man away from the wall looking into his eyes and asking one last question.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before I administer a swift death, traitor?"

The man chuckled and spat in Talons face and said, "Kill me if you please, but don't think that 1 death will change the outcome of this meeting. I've heard the stories that come in from the Institute Talon, you've found yourself a *****. A mute Ionian *****, and you really expect people to be ok with it. You're more pathetic than the wretched peasants that live in the lower district of this city, but then again, that is where you were raised. It is all that can be expected of you."

With a swift flick of his wrist Talon drew his sword and ran it through the man's body, non fatally. For this man who mocked him, who insulted him and his childhood, he would make a special place in his memory for such an execution. As the man screamed in pain by the blade going through his stomach Talon was already working all over his body. Cutting at his arms and legs.

The man sat helplessly against the wall, tears running down his face, blood staining every inch of his body. Talon looked at the man with an icey cold stare.

"Pathetic? That's what you believe I am, and yet here you are, at the mercy of a man as pathetic as I? You don't deserve the air that you breathe." Talon spoke the words sternly and drew his blade across the mans neck, severing head from body.

He reached down and undid the bracelet from the man's wrist, holding it in his hand strongly.

"Do you know who's bracelet that is Talon?" the General said in a calm voice

"It's hers, I've seen it before, it was your wife's, and then Katarina's." Talon said as he looked at the precious object in his hand.

"That's right, it's been a long time my old friend, but we aren't safe here. We must move to a new location. Then we can catch up."

Talon and the General ran through the streets lightly using the shadows to hide them. As they rounded a corner Talon remembered a small apartment that he'd squatted in for a few months. The ran up the stairs and through the door to the small apartment. It sat unchanged from the time Talon had spent here in his teens.

"Where have you been sir? Your daughter's are safe, they are at the Institute of War." Talon did his best to be quick with his speech to allow the General time to speak.

"I've been underground. People believe that the Demacians had captured me and held me as a prisoner, but that is not the case. I went into hiding on my own accord. I couldn't afford to tell you or the girls about my plans, it would have compromised the underlying purpose." the general said this while taking a seat on the floor, "I learned of the existence of a double agent among my own people, and I knew that if I left, than things would settle in time. I've been in hiding these last couple years, waiting for the right time to resurface."

The General looked up at Talon smiling.

"What you did back there was unorthodox at best, but I suppose the man was looking for it. Keep the bracelet that he wore, it belongs to you now. Katarina can't know that I've returned. The plans aren't ready yet, and there are loose ends to be tied. As for you, you've fulfilled your requirement to me. I've always looked at you as being my student Talon. I respect the decisions that you have made in life, and I thank you for watching over my daughter's in my absence. The Ionian the man spoke of, I've seen her once. Years ago when she was but a simple musician I attended one of her concerts."

Talon looked at the general wondering how he could possibly know all of these intimate details of what happened within the Institute of War.

"My eyes have been watching over all of you Talon. Just as yours watch my daughters so do mine watch them and all the other champions in the League. She's a very beautiful girl, perhaps the bracelet will suit her a little better than it did Katarina."

The General got up leaving without looking back but added in, "Your services to me will no longer be required, if you do not see them to be necessary. It seems to me that you've started a life of your own at the Institute, and when your service to the League is over - well I'm sure you and Sona will make something that lasts."

Talon watched as the general disappeared into the darkness of the alley, wondering why the General had been so easy to let him go. It was not normal for the General to be so unforgiving on such an issue. He was thankful that there would be no choice between Sona and the General. As he looked at the bracelet he clenched in his right hand he smiled, knowing that it would be the perfect gift for her.

As he boarded the train once more he tried to expel the memory of the man he'd killed today. He was no longer an assassin for Du Couteau, he was whatever he chose to be. As the train left the station the only thing on his mind was the night before, and all the warm and comfortable feelings he'd had with Sona by his side. He smiled and waited to return to his home, and the woman he loved.


	15. No Hope for the Wicked

The sun inched it's way down the horizon. Second by second the light faded into darkness, and as it wrapped itself around Talon he became one with it. Drifting through crowds he knew not where to go. He had been told that this night would be the night to cast the traitors into their graves, but beyond that statement there were no orders. He'd left the General back at the shop. After reading the note he'd gone to rest, not allowing any hint of emotion to escape his mind. As he stood in the streets he felt like a ghost, but even ghost was an understatement for what he was. He figured his best bet was to simply be at the place that he'd been assigned to, and as he moved in the direction he was ever vigilant to watch for any sign of the General.

As he entered the town square he looked at the slip of paper, and then at the large clock that stood in the center. Only 15 minutes until his mark would show himself. As he stood in the shadows he felt a hand pulling at his sleeve, and when he looked back he saw nothing. A few minutes passed and the general appeared in front of him. His face was stone and he looked at Talon with eyes blacker than the night itself.

"You were their scapegoat, I assume."

Talon looked at him with question in his eyes.

"Look at the moon."

Talon looked up to see the moon shining bright in his eyes. He understood what the general had said.

"The night has not yet cast it's shadow on you, and yet here you are waiting for your target. This is one of the most public regions in the city and they set you up to fall on their behalf."

Talon clenched his fist tight, knowing that he'd made a mistake in judgement. He'd allowed the events of the day to cloud his mind and in turn had forgotten that the moon still cast it's light, and it would for at least another hour.

"Come then, we'll let our target have his evening stroll, we have some intel to gather" the general said this walking away swiftly as Talon followed.

They came once again to the gates of the high command. The entered and headed directly in the direction of the Shrouded Moons' Headquarters. Instead of taking the elevator down 16 floors they took it down one floor deeper. The general pulled a keycard out of his pocket and scanned it into the computer and the doors opened.

"You've never been here before, nor does this place exist to anyone other than myself and a few other privileged individuals whom I'd trust to my dieing breath."

As they walked further into the darkened halls the lights began to spark into activity as if they'd not been on for years. All around them the sound of a mechanical whirring.

"This is the archive Talon. It's a mechanism of my own power, it automatically downloads every file of any computer based on the Noxian network. It's how I discovered the betrayal in our midst. Nobody knows that I have the capability to single handedly monitor all the information sent, received, or stored in this city, nor do I intend for anybody to ever figure it out. We'll use the archive to retrieve the list of targets for tonight, and we will make our moves as they make theirs."

The general approached a hub and touched his hand against the glass extending a keypad his way, and as he typed the names of the targets appeared on the screen before them. They eyed the screen in discontent as the general recognized all the faces on the screen, not one of the deserving the fate that would have seemed so imminent only a few days earlier. He jotted the names and places down in a small list and he and Talon exited the complex.

As the moon raised higher and higher into the sky so too did the eclipse draw nearer, and as the edges of the moon grew dark so too did the assassins fade into the shadows.

"How will we find them when they are cloaked?" Talon asked

"We will stick near their marks as best we can. When they make their move there will be a very brief opportunity for us to see them. They themselves are cloaked but their weapons will still shine with the light from the streets. You must watch closely for the blades to fly. It's why your blades are black, they will not be visible at all."

As they entered the location for the first hit they stood vigilant watching for the target. When they saw the man they immediately took up space by his sides, walking silently and shrouded. The man was unaware of their presence, and also unaware of his impending fate. As they watched all around them they saw nothing. Then out of the corner of his eye Talon saw the last portion of the moon become blackened. He looked in all directions watching his surroundings for any sign of the impending peril that lay ahead.

In the darkness of the alley he sat. Waiting for his mark to come into sight. As he looked on silently the only thing that filled his mind was the promotion the assassination held for him. He was one of the members of the secret organization that would overthrow the government. Thirteen assassination all in the walls of Noxus, but not one culprit would ever be brought to justice. As he caught his first glimpse of the man walking through the streets he felt his heart begin to race. He took a deep breath trying to control the excitement that coursed through his veins, and as he looked on waiting for his moment a maniacal grin occupied his face. He slipped out the alley concealed by the shadows around him. He followed the man from a distance, not wanting to put himself to close when the body fell. He saw his opening.

As they walked through the streets following the man marked for death Talon felt the anticipation building inside of him. As he glanced in all directions he caught his first hint as to where the assassin would come from. There was water in a nearby alley way that sat still except for small ripples coming form the edge of it. He saw the position of the ripples origin moving unnaturally but did not see any cause for it to be happening. He kept his eyes peeled in that direction. His heart raced each second that passed wondering if his eyes had deceived him. That's when he saw the flash of steel from 7 yards away. It was a small throwing dagger, and as the assassin flicked his wrist it flew directly towards his mark. Talon brought his hand into the air catching the dagger between his fingers. He rushed in the direction it was thrown and stood silently.

The sound of heavy breathing was the only sound that escaped the assassin. He was unsure of what had happened but his dagger had missed it's mark entirely. As he stood still trying to line up another shot he felt the air escape his nostrils with heavy sound. Unaware of the man standing directly in front of him.

Talon heard the sound of air escaping the nostrils in front of him, and as he stared at blank space he wondered who it was that would taste the metal of his daggers first this night. He flicked his wrist and felt the resistance from bone on the other end as the dagger forced it's way into the body. He heard it exhale loudly as it tore through tissue and severed the bones. In front of him the man became visible and blood ran down the sides of his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks and for a second there was a short scream. Talon moved his other dagger into position and drew it across the traitors throat silencing him, as the body dropped to ground it released a heavy thud. Talon walked away slowly, still concealed by the shadow of the moon.

The night carried on this way, and with only one mark left to protect the general left it in Talon's hands. He had business to attend to at the archive. By now the datalogs would be updated and those inside Noxus that needed to know would know that he had returned, and he would greet them with his own steel.


	16. The Wraith in the Blackness

Time was running short and Talon grew fearful. The last hit of the night would be in the hands of the most skilled assassin that the Shrouded Moon possessed. It was set to take place less than 5 minutes before the moon would inch it's way back into existance, and the light from it would reveal everything. He increased his pace making haste towards the area that was listed. With uneasiness in his heart he looked from side to side looking for any sign of this final target. He looked at the name again and tried to remember the faces he'd seen earlier but the streets were empty. As he looked forward he saw one man standing alone in the darkness and decided this was the man to be protected.

He recognized the man as the new leader of the High Command; the most powerful individual in all of Noxus. As he walked ever closer to the man another figure emerged from the darkness, and it's there that stood Talon's worst fear.

He had no name anyone who had ever lived to hear the name spoken had found themselves on the wrong end of his katana. Talon recalled the bloody memories of years past when they had worked together on an assassination dispatch. He recalled the bloodlust in the mans eyes, the way his teeth looked razor sharp. This man was not a man at all. Very rarely did he ever step foot outside unless called upon by the command or the shrouded moon, and for this reason he was unknown to almost all of Noxus. He was nothing more than a wraith, but it was that same quiet secretism that scared Talon the most. He did not know this man or how he would fight. His very existence was a blur on the memory of Noxus, and as Talon watched silently the two men chatted.

This man was a target, so why was the assassin talking to him. He looked back up at the sky as the outlines of the moon started to come back into sight, and as he looked down he saw it. The wraith withdrew his dagger silently and drove it through his marks chest. He fell to the ground silently and his killer walked away slowly.

Before Talon had even a moment to react he felt a cutting pain in his arm and as he looked down he saw the blood running. He looked up and the assassin stood in front of him.

"I know what you're doing, but you won't steal my chance at greatness. A worm like you has no place in this world and by this nights end you'll find yourself in worse condition than he is."

He withdrew his Katana and swung as Talon raced to draw his blades. The metal clashed with a loud crash and Talon pushed his sword back. He swiftly moved forward thrusting his blade toward Talons open chest but Talon was already on the defensive moving his blade sideways and knocking his enemies off target.

'He's fast. I can barely see the movements of his blade.' The thoughts raced through Talon's mind as he tried to find a way to bring this fight into his favor.

The metal soared once more and caught Talon off gaurd slashing violently at his chest. The blade hit it's mark ripping the skin apart as Talon fell backward. The gash extended from his right shoulder diagonally downward 4 inches above his waist. The blood flowed out of the wound slowly. Talon had not managed to escape the blade but this wound was not fatal. He felt the pain rising up inside of him as he staggered to his feet. Breathing heavily Talon drew his daggers into the air placing them in such a way as to protect against the next attack.

His enemy was gone, or was he. As he glanced to the side he caught him as his blade was thrust towards Talon's ribs and he side stepped avoiding the blow. Seeing his opportunity Talon brought the heavy dagger downward with a crushing blow, it met the mans arm heavily cutting a few inches through the tissue.

Where there should have been screams of pain there was only laughter as the man looked at his arm. Talon readied himself for another attack, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win this fight in the conventional way. He would have to weaken his opponent to give himself the advantage. He dashed to the right throwing his 3 smaller knives toward him, as they connected they stuck into him but did not phase this wraith. He withdrew each one from his body slowly and one by one threw them back at Talon with ever greater force. As he moved to dodge the last knife caught him in the right shoulder causing him to fall of balance and as he tried to recover the assassins blade found it's mark into Talon right shoulder.

He cringed in pain as he fell to his knees, his right arm immobilized by the pain that overwhelmed him he knew that he didn't have much time left. As he faded back into the shadows he tried to recover.

"Hiding is meaningless Talon, the moon will be back in mere seconds, and you don't stand a chance against me. You may have been the pride and joy of the High Command before, but age has gotten to you. It's time to relinquish your title and face your fate like a man. Running is not an option, because if I can't find you, then i'll find those you love. She's very beautiful, for an Ionian."

Talon heard his words and her face flashed into his mind. The whites of his eyes turned blood red with rage and hatred. He found his second wind and the pain melted away beneath the rush of adrenaline that filled him. As he rushed forward his stuck both his daggers into the mans chest driving him backward against a wall, and still there was no pain in this enemies eyes. He moved his Katana easily and rammed it through Talon's stomach the other end piercing his back. Talon fell to the ground crippled by the pain that overwhelmed him.

"All of this fighting and you can't even manage to stand up. You've become useless, you've become soft. You let your emotions get the better of you, and know look at you. You can't even fight anymore Talon. I pity the ones that are like you."

The man grabbed Talon by his shirt and picked him up, throwing him backward against the wall. As Talon struggled to prop himself up everything ran through his mind. For the first time in his life Talon was afraid of death. Before this time he'd had no purpose in life, he wandered like the shadows with no family to care for. Now everything was on the line, and as he struggled to breathe he remembered her voice. She had never given up on him, and he didn't intend to give up on her. Even if this fight cost him his life he would finish it. He wouldn't allow this man kill him in a place like this.

Talon struggled to hold himself up and as tears began to form in the rims of his eyes the runes on his daggers emitted a soft glow. He stepped forward heavily thrusting one dagger directly at his enemies chest but it was knocked away gracefully, but the other dagger was already on it's way into his ribs. As it penetrated his skin it sheared the bones from the inside and for the first time his opponent showed a form of weakness. He did not cry out, he did not fall, but as the dagger entered his body he cringed in pain and faltered where he stood.

The thoughts of his fiance filled his mind and with each passing second the runes glow became brighter and brighter. The daggers in his hands became weightless and as he struggled to catch his breath he knew that he would only have one shot at winning this. As his opponent recuperated from the blow he stepped forward into fighting stance. Talon lifted his arms this time not placing his daggers in a defensive position at all, he left his body wide open.

The blade thrust forward piercing his stomach once again, but this is just what Talon had wanted. As his Katana was occupied inside of Talons body he moved his daggers in a quick flurry. The sound of bones breaking and tissue tearing was all that surrounded them. As Talon's movements began to slow his opponent fell over. Lacerations covered nearly ever inch of his torso and as he fell Talon stood over him, struggling to stay standing. He placed his dagger over the mans head and drove it downward one last time. It pierced through his chest and downward through his heart.

Talon stood over the man for a second realizing what he had just done and his opponents breathing came to a stand still. He looked up into the sky to see the full moon staring back at him, and as he smiled knowing he'd won he collapsed. His wounds bled out and as he struggled to keep breathing he lost consciousness, not knowing if this was where he would die.


	17. Where Shadows Fall

As he awoke he was increasingly aware of the pain that crept through his body. He brought his hands to his chest feeling the wetted bandages that had been wrapped around his wounds. He lay helpless in the darkness that engulfed him and tried to recall the events after his fight, but even with his greatest effort he could not bring to mind anything. He'd collapsed there in the back alleys of Noxus bleeding from every wound he had. With each passing second his death became more and more inevitable and as he lay there he closed his eyes for a single second, and yet they did not reopen. Now he lay in a pitch black room bandaged and confused. He was unsure of who had brought him to this place, or why they would want to save him of all people.

"How do they feel?" A voice came from every direction, the darkness of the room prevented Talon from drawing a source.

"There's no need to be silent, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"They are fine, but who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Talon spoke these two questions despite all the others running through his head.

"Names are meaningless in a world that you do not call home, and as for your second question I am unsure to say the least. You looked like you could use the help. Laying face down in a pool of your own blood is never a fitting look for any warrior." the voice was tender and feminine.

"You didn't have to help me, I would have been fine where I was." Talon said silently

"Is that so? Because from my perspective you only had minutes to live. Are you truly content with dieing in a place like this? Has all the hard work you've done lead to an ultimate pay off of dieing with no one beside you in the dirty streets of this city? Or do you long for something more in this life?" he heard footsteps moving towards him and the lights in the room flickered into existing lighting the room dimly.

A woman with dark red hair stood before him. She was of a slender figure and very beautiful. She smirked at him childishly as her eyes scanned over him. At her side rested a scabbard housing a long rapier on her left a small dagger rested in it's sheath. She walked ever closer to him and he found himself enticed by the elegance of this woman. Each step she took she did not hesitate, each step was sure footed as if she knew that she was going in the correct direction at all times. Talon had never taken a step in his life without considering the consequences of his actions, and this woman seemed to through consequence to the wind and walk for herself and nobody else.

"Stand up." she said softly

He stood up silently and felt the pain ravage his body as he faltered once more and stumbled. In the blink of an eye the woman caught him before he fell and held him up. Tears formed in his eyes as the pain tore through his limbs. It was not the pain that made these tears it was his relative helplessness at this time. He had never needed help from anybody and yet here he could not even stand for himself.

"What you need to realize Talon, is that not a single person can go through life alone. We all go through moments where we need someone else, whether it be short term or long, at any moment our legs may crumble, and our bodies may be ravaged, and without someone by your side you're no better than a man already in his grave." she said this softly as she laid him back down, "get some more rest."

As she exited the room she said one last thing with no context.

"Fiora."

Talons eyes fell heavily as he lost consciousness again.

Meanwhile the General was attending to his own business. As he walked through the corridors to the building he once controlled he felt disgusted by it. He had seen the truth for what it was and now he would exact his revenge for allowing such corruption to take place inside a sacred domain. As he walked he thought of each mans face, the men who had used him.

He opened the double doors heavily walking through them quickly and in front of him there was an assembled group of 5 men. These 5 men were currently the most powerful men in all of Noxus, and unbeknownst to anyone except the general they were also the most corrupt men in all of Noxus. As he stepped through the doors they greeted him, not knowing his true intentions.

"How are you gentlemen, it's been a very long time" the general said in a happy tone, faking every emotion that exited his body.

"It's good to have you back sir, we've been lost without you." One of the men spoke up.

"Don't try to convince me that you've actually been lost. All 5 of you are here, just as I had anticipated, and all 5 of you are blind. I'll waste no time with cheap small talk when the ending outcome of this meeting has no change. All 5 of you are responsible for the fate that has befallen me, for the past 10 years you've claimed to be allies and in secret you've all been pulling the strings yourself. Manipulating every order I've ever given, and tonight is the night where you will all face the consequences of your interference." the generals tone took a violent turn as his eyes turned blood red with hatred.

"What is this corruption that you speak of Du Couteau?" one of the more veteran men stood with his hands clenched in fists.

"Shut your mouth traitor. You can fool me no longer so do not try. Each and every one of you will die tonight, and I will reclaim the position that I held before all of this. I will turn this city-state back into a place that is worth living in, and I'll do it through honesty not corruption."

As he spoke all the memories crossed through his mind, all the information he'd gathered in the last 5 years raced through his mind and it made tears form in his eyes.

"Why did you do it? She'd never harmed a soul in her life, she was a peaceful woman. Was it so that I would start a ridiculous campaign? Did you order her death simply to instill me with a hatred for them? Was her life, and mine alike, just another string to pull in your scheme?"

Ten years ago the General had been married to a beautiful woman with radiant brown hair. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her voice so tender that no child could resist it's soothing sound. In her prime she'd died from what appeared to be natural causes, but the general never fed into the lies. She was a fairly young woman, and she was in perfect health. As he began to search for an answer it led him into self exile. He needed time away to think, to gather information that he couldn't gather while running the High Command. In his travels he'd met with countless people that helped him in his journey, and each one of them led him directly to where he stood now.

"It's hard to believe that when I took this state over I was married to a beautiful Ionian woman, and yet only a few months later I was waging war against them. What I thought was justified back then has been revealed to me as lies and schemes, and it all leads back to you 5 men. You ordered her death, and I don't know for what purpose. You falsified the medical examination documents and you set up a scapegoat to take the fall for you. You fed me false information and made me believe that the Ionians were out to destroy this city, and that my wife, the love of my life had been killed by one of their agents. I retaliated by starting a pointless war with them. It's earned me hatred by every city-state in Valoran and yet I did it anyway, to bring to justice the men that killed my wife. I was a blind fool, because those men stand before me here, and now I will bring them to justice. Have you any idea what it feels like to lose the person you love most in this world? To know that they aren't coming back. All 5 of you are lonely men with no families and no love, but I guess that is the price the pay for being two faced." with his last word the general drew his sword and slaughtered the 5 men where they stood.

He exited the room leaving the 5 bodies where they were lifeless and bleeding. He exited the complex and walked though the city streets not sure of what to do when this night was over. He had other matters to attend to now, only a few short hours ago the feeling had crept up his spine, and he knew that something had happened to him. In his mind he only hoped that he was not to late.

Talon's eyes opened once more and the room was still lit up. He glanced to the side and found the woman asleep in a chair as if she'd been watching over him. He got to his feet slowly and staggered as the pain began to slowly creep along his body. He thought about all the words the woman had spoke and by force of will made his way towards her. The air in the room was cold and damp. When he reached the spot where the woman sat he could see she was shivering. He took his jacket off painfully and placed it over her lightly and began to walk back to the bed he'd been resting on.

"That was extremely kind of you, and I must say it's good to see that you're still able to move. I have a jacket of my own y'know, but it's always nice to meet a man who still has a sense of compassion."

"Fiora, you said? I assume that is your name, and I'll ask you again why-" before the words could fully come out he found himself crippled by the pain from his wounds, he dropped to one knee and shook as he tried to regain his composure.

"That is my name, and the reason why I helped you is because I volunteered to come here. You work for the Institute of War now, as do I. You've not met or seen me yet, but expect to in the future. I was meant to have this day to settle in, but I watched you board this train, and I couldn't help but follow you. You're one of the most feared men in all of Demacia, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to see you fight. It was a glorious battle, and you won because you put your heart into that fight. I admire that about you. When I picked you up I was tempted to end your suffering where you lay, and bring glory to all of Demacia by slaying the man who has slain so many of ours, but I could not. There's something different about you now, something that didn't exist in years past. Maybe it's a rediscovered sense of purpose, or the fact that you try and atone for all that you have done. In any case I brought you here because you were not safe to die in these streets."

"I'm sorry" these were the only two words that escape Talons mouth before he fell forward heavily unconscious again.

Fiora looked on in shock as the man was crippled by the pain that overtook him. She could not imagine all the things that were going through his mind. His physical wounds were extensive, and to any less of a man would have killed him hours ago, but as each second passed Talon fought the pain with an ice cold resolve. She wondered what would drive a man to fight through such agony rather than choose the simple way out, and she remembered the few things she'd seen before she boarded the train to follow him.

"It's the girl. It's always been the girl. The young Ionian that I saw him with. She is the heart of all of his actions. She is the reason why he fights even against death itself." Fiora spoke the words softly as she rose to pick him up again. She raised him onto the bed once more and lay a blanket over him to keep him warm in the night to pass.

"Well if it is for her that he fights, then I'll make sure his fight is not in vein"


	18. One Last Remedy

In the darkness of the small building Talon lay sleeping heavily. Fiora had laid him back onto his bed and covered him. As he slept he did not dream and his mind was blank. Even in his unconscious state he was frighteningly aware of his physical agony, and with each breath he took his agony only heightened. His effort to show compassion to this woman had caused his wounds to tear further open and as they bled he slowly lost his grip on reality. At every turn it seemed that there was no escaping the pain that seemed to follow him. His own shadows now came back to haunt him as he lay motionless on the bed, his only company the silence.

Bandages riddled the floor around him dyed crimson with his blood. No matter how she tried Fiora could do nothing to stop the bleeding that had taken over, and with each passing moment she knew his fight would only intensify. She looked at him as he slept. She saw the warm sweat pour down his forehead and wiped it away with a cool rag. She knew that his agony would only get worse, and as she poured over her memory trying to remember anything at all that could save him she found the answer. Talons body was in a heightened state of recovery, his body recognized that it was failing and as it worked tirelessly to repair itself it only made the bleeding worse. The over activity made his heart rate increase and pump more and more blood through his body, but where there were meant to be closed circuits of veins there were only lacerations, and as the blood pumped it poured back out and into the bandages.

Fiora remembered her father and felt ashamed at the thought, but as she remembered him she found the answer to her pondering. She remembered the duel that he would go in to, and she remembered how he had brought dishonor to their entire family. He was prided as one of the best duelists in all of Demacia, that was before his lies had been uncovered. A tireless history of thrown matches and cheating had served to earn him a reputation that was shot to pieces when he was caught poisoning his opponents. Fiora remembered one poison in particular that may be of use to her now, but as she remembered it she remembered the condition Talon was in. If she went through with this plan it may stop his bleeding, but it also might kill him in itself. She finished wrapping his wounds once again and left the shop to go look for the chemicals she needed.

As the hours passed by Talon still slept, or possibly he wasn't sleeping but did not have the energy to so much as open his eyes. At the first sign of him reawakening Fiora stood by his side, ready to explain her plan to him, and see if he would chance it. He moved his head to the side and his eyes opened slowly, tears flowed down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe.

"I may have found a way to stop your bleeding. At the rate you're going right now you will surely die unless something is done. The bandages I've been administering will not stop it, and with each passing second your body only makes it worse. The remedy in itself may kill you as well, but it's the best chance we have until the morning, do you want me to do this?"

Talon was unable to speak and as he looked to his side the light began to grow brighter from behind her, suddenly blinded he closed his eyes quickly and nodded his head gently.

"What I'm going to attempt to do is paralyze your body, it will drastically slow your heart rate and slow the bleeding, but it's risky, if I administer to much of this poison it will completely stop your heartbeat." Her words fell on deaf ears as Talon once again slipped into the darkness of his own mind, and as she prepared the procedure she found herself staring at the man that lay before her.

She could not imagine what was going through his mind as his entire world seemed to change around him. With death looking so imminent she couldn't begin to grasp just how he was feeling, and as she began to inject the poison into his veins she prayed that he would make it through the night.

As the poison sunk it's way into Talons veins he felt his body begin to go numb, and his breathing began to slow. As the beating of his heart subsided the sweat that soaked his forehead left and his body began to grow cold. His skin lost it's color and turned pale white. Fiora placed her fingers over his throat trying to feel a pulse and found one. It was slow but his heart was still going. The bandages that wrapped his wounds began to dry as the blood that covered them began to cake and create temporary walls to conceal any more bleeding. As she looked down at his face his lips tightened as the agony of the new threat found it's way in. The poison was slowly crippling his body and Fiora knew that he could not handle it for long in his weakened state, as she prepared the cure for it she watched him ever closely, making sure that he did not slip away.

Half an hour after injecting him with the poison Fiora found it to be suitable to remove his bandages. As she removed each one she noted that the bleeding was now minimal, she cut the existing stitches and took this time to redo them more thoroughly. When she'd initially stitched the wounds she had fought with him every step of the way as the agony cause his body to spasm, now he lay motionless on the bed. When she finished she placed new bandages over the freshly stitched wounds. As she looked at the man she sensed something was wrong. The subtle rise in his chest that told her he was breathing was no longer present, and as fear struck itself into her heart she placed her fingers on his neck again. As she desperately searched for a pulse she could not find one. As she began to panic she was unaware of the man that had entered the room behind her. She pressed heavily on Talons chest trying with all her effort to start his breathing once more, still unaware of the shadowy figure that was now in the room.

He walked over to the bed lightly placing his hand on Fiora's shoulder and pulling her away, and as he stood silently over his lifeless pupil he prayed that he was not to late. He retrieved a small syringe from his coat pocket and stabbed it down directly into Talons heart and hit the plunger.

"Who are you and what are you doing? Can't you see that he needs help" Fiora was hysterical as she panicked trying to find a way to undo what she had done.

"I appreciate you taking care of him in my absence, but you'll never fully understand just the way this man works. Take it from the man that raised him, I know what I'm doing, this isn't the first time this has happened. It's Epinephrine it will help his heart restart, but I'd ask you to administer the other part of the procedure."

Fiora walked over to Talons side slowly placing her hands back on his chest and pressing down on it firmly, and as she bent over slightly bringing her face closer to his she remembered how she'd never kissed anybody in her life. This wasn't really a kiss more as it was saving his life but the thoughts did not sway her and as she parted her lips and clenched his nose shut she breathed in deep allowing all the air to travel directly into him.

She worked tirelessly trying to revive the man that lay before her, and with every passing moment she began to lose hope while the general stood back and watched silently. He had learned one thing about Talon very quickly after they had met, and that was to never give up on him easily. Talon always had some way of returning from even the worst of situations, and as the general looked on in silence he knew that Talon would come back from this. He had to, or else all of his hard work had been for nothing.

As the pressure on his chest intesified Talons heart sparked back into life, and as he tried to take a breath he couldn't. He felt that his nose was being held shut and as he opened his eyes he felt Fiora's lips meet his once more. He raised one of his arms slowly and placed it on her back. Fiora realized that he was back but still could not seperate her lips from his, and as she stood there she realized that this would be her true first kiss, and she was glad that it was with him. She placed her hands behind Talons back and pulled his body closer to hers and as their lips fell apart from eachother Talons body grew limp and collapsed back onto the bed. He was unconscious again, but he remembered the kiss. Fiora retrieved the blanket and lay it over him once again.

"That was quite something, I've never seen anyone take CPR that seriously" the general said in teasing tone, "I hate to ruin the moment but I'm sure you're aware that his heart belongs to another woman."

"I know, but-" she began her statement, "it's nothing"

As Fiora walked away silently tears began to form in her eyes, tears both of joy and sadness streamed down her cheeks. She'd just saved a man's life and was glad, but she was unsure of why she felt sad. As emotions she'd never felt before in her life gripped her heart like a clamp she cried. The general watched silently as always, wondering what he could do.


	19. The Long Journey Home

Talon lay awake on the bed while a medical professional looked over his wounds. With every passing second there was not a single change to what had already been done, and as the doctor looked over every inch of his body he would sigh in disbelief. He raised his head and looked up at Talon with question in his eyes, and then back down at the wounds which were beginning to heal.

"Doesn't look like I can do much beyond what has already been done. Whoever found you did a pretty good job of fixing you up, and you owe your life to them. I can however administer a catalyst. I doubt you want to be bed ridden for weeks waiting for these wounds to heal. Apply it to them every 4 hours, tomorrow morning you should be fine to leave on your own accord."

Talon looked at the man with relief in his heart. He'd been in this city for to long and what had originally been planned as an overnight visit had now turned into a 2 day stay. He took hold of the small bottle of ointment that was extended in his direction and went about applying it. When he was done he lay back and let his mind wander. He did not feel the pain from the wounds anymore and he could sleep no longer. He was unsure of how he would pass the time until the next morning and the only thought filling his mind was getting back to his fiance and starting a normal life.

As the doctor left the building Fiora entered silently and sat down in her chair. She did not speak but simply looked in Talons direction. He glanced over at her and then back up at the ceiling remembering the events that took place last night. He was unsure of why she had done what she did but he did not regret that she had done it. He owed his life to her, and a kiss was a small price to pay for it. Whether he chose to speak the words out loud he was grateful to her for helping him in his time of need, and as he mulled the thoughts over in his mind he allowed it to think of every possibility. He knew that most would not come to being and he was unsure of how to repay such a heavy debt to somebody, but the only thing he was worried about right now was Sona, and as he thought about her he could not stand the waiting any longer.

He gripped the sides of the bed lightly and climbed to his feet slowly, as he rose so did Fiora.

"You can't leave yet, the doctor said tomorrow"

"I don't care what he said. I don't expect anybody to understand the circumstance that make me take these risks, but I have to go, I can't wait any longer." Talon said this as he walked slowly past the duelist.

As he walked past Fiora looked on in awe. By sheer force of will Talon brought his body under his complete control, and with every step that he took it brought him closer to the woman that he loved. Although the pain was present he forced it out of his mind and continued forward; slowly making his way to the train station.

As he boarded he took his seat and found Fiora sitting beside him. He was not surprised in the least seeing as she now worked at the Institute as well. The train ride passed in relative silence.

Fiora was constantly watching the man, trying to figure out why she felt so strange as she sat beside him. Her hands would seem to move on their own and at random points in the ride she'd find her hand clutching his. As she stared at his stone cold face she did not know what it was that compelled her to try and get closer to this man. She saw the brute strength that he possessed, the ice cold resolve to stand on the brink of death; but there was something more to it. He did not blindly follow orders, and he possessed a mind that could think for itself. He possessed a determination that was inspiring. Men in his position as Fiora thought of them were the most egotistical people there were, never allowing their lighter emotions to show, but Talon had shown his. With two words he'd cut through the barrier that always seemed to frighten people. As he carried out his life he realized all the horrible things he'd done, and for the longest time he allowed the guilt to tear him apart from the inside, but now as he sat beside her all she could think of was his apology. It was short only consisting of "I'm sorry" but the words had been cut from his mouth by the incredible pain that had gripped his body. All of these things stirred up emotions inside of Fiora that she was not familiar too, and as she searched for an answer she found herself only drawn closer to him.

Talon sat silently thinking about the woman at his right. He was aware of her new found attraction to him but he did not let it phase him. She was beautiful, and she was kind, she was generous, and to top it off she had saved his life; but the only girl that he truly cared about was hundreds of miles away, resting comfortably at the Institute of War. He would not let Fiora cloud his judgement in this matter. He was aware of a certain warmness that came from her presence but he was set to be married to Sona in the months to pass, and when her image flashed into his mind, everything else was expelled. He sat and thought about her for the entire ride back to the Institute.

As the train neared the station the subtle changes in speed told them they would be stopping soon. As Talon glanced around the cabin he found himself renewed by reaching his destination. As he looked outside it was dark, the train ride had taken all day and he decided that he would go see if she was awake. As the train stopped and the doors open he left the car slowly and walked up the long stair case into the Grand Hall. He walked up the familiar stair case and arrived outside her door. He opened it silently and Sona sat in front of him with a broad smile on her face.

"I'm happy your back, I really missed you" the thoughts projected themselves into Talons mind as he walked over and sat beside her on the couch.

She threw her arms around him holding him tightly not wanting to let go. But as she clutched tightly Talon felt the pain grip his body once more and shivered. Sona withdrew her arms sensing something was wrong, and without ever having to ask Talon removed his shirt to reveal the wounds.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" a million questions poured from Sona's thoughts as she was gripped by a nervousness.

"Everything is fine. I know that the General came and spoke to you while I was hospitalized and I think it's time that I do some explaining. It's funny because the last couple days have felt like a dream, from the moment that I left this place to just now when I came back. The truth is that the story that you know is not the truth at all." Talon began to slow his words thinking of the right way to explain all of his new found knowledge to her.

"What do you mean the truth I know isn't the truth at all? Is something wrong?"

"10 Years ago I became an assassin for the Du Couteau family under the direct command of the General. It's true that I've killed people, and it's true that I killed people not a few days ago, but it was for a reasonable cause. The general told me he'd been hiding and I couldn't figure out quite why. When he approached me about you in particular I began to draw my assumptions. I found it odd how the man who had waged war against the Ionians could be so quick to not criticize my having a relationship with one. Back when I had first taken residence with the Du Couteau's the General had a wife, and she was very beautiful but more so she meant the world to the general, just as you mean the world to me. Not long after he'd taken control of the Noxian High Command his wife was murdered by what at that time was believed to be an organization or government seeking to bring down Noxus. Over the last few years the General has been in hiding gathering information from countless sources that brought him back to one common place and that was his own people. Countless men inside the High Command turned out to be traitors and it was revealed to him that it was these men who were the cause for all of his actions. They framed a young Ionian man and blamed him for murdering the General's wife. The only reason the Ionian War was ever started was because of the anger the General felt towards the people that had killed his wife. From the very start his own people worked against him and when he approached me about one final favor I could not decline. My life as an assassin is over, and I've been freed from my contract with the General."

As Sona sat listening she could not believe the things that she was hearing, and yet each word to her sounded so logical. She looked at him once more and saw all the wounds. She was afraid of losing him from the very start, but as she remembered his last words she felt the burden of it lift. Her husband was an assassin no longer, and it was that statement that drove her to start crying softly again. Talon wrapped his arms around her lightly and placed a hand behind her head holding it closely against his chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and he kissed her softly. He lifted her up in his arms and walked slowly into the bedroom closing the door behind him. He was finally home, the place where he was meant to be.


	20. A Day for the Duelist

As she stepped out of her bedroom into the warm atmosphere of her new home she felt a sense insecurity. She was always so accustomed to living in large houses being of noble blood, now as she stood in the small apartment that the League provided she realized that her life of nobility was over. As she thought she did not care much about it, her life of nobility had been shot to pieces when it was revealed that her father had fixed almost all of the duels he'd taken part in, and she looked around once more with a renewed sense of hope. Large or small the apartment provided to her was homey. It was warm and was decorated like most Demacian households and she enjoyed it.

Smiling she stepped into the bathroom and removed her nightgown stepping into the shower and turning the water on. As it flowed down her skin she felt reinvigorated by it, this was just what she needed to wake her up. She was not accustomed to having so much free time, and she was not sure of what the day would hold for her. Thinking of the days that preceded this one she felt the familiar burning in her chest as Talon came to mind. She was not sure what it was about the man that caught her attention so often. They'd only just met 3 days prior and yet she thought about him more than anything. She wondered if he was alright and if his wounds were healing correctly. As she exited the shower to start her day she made it a note to see him at some point to make sure he was feeling better.

As she exited her apartment there was a familiar face standing in front of her. Though she'd not seen the face for years past she recognized the woman immediately and smiled. Childhood friends never forgot faces, and as she remembered Luxanna childish face she giggle slightly. Lux looked at her and giggle back. Lux placed her arms around Fiora and hugged her softly.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Fiora said moving her hands to hug Lux.

"Yeah. I was told that you'd be coming here, and I've been awaiting the day ever since." Lux looked at her with a large smile on her face.

As the walked down the stairs the chatted about old times and also about more recent events. As they caught up they ended up in the cafeteria.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" Lux asked her

"Yeah I'm starved. Noxus doesn't exactly welcome us very kindly." Fiora said this without realizing it

"What were you doing in Noxus?" Lux asked her

"Promise not to say anything?" Fiora knew that she could trust Lux not to tell anyone her private matters.

"You know me don't you?" Lux said childishly

"I saw Talon leaving and I felt the urge to follow him. The man that strikes so much fear into the heart of Demacians, i couldn't pass up the opportunity to observe him a little more closely." she said all of this in a hushed tone so nobody would over hear.

"Talon has changed, I've seen the entire thing happen before my own eyes. He's getting married to Sona. When he first came to the League he was so quiet and menacing. He never said anything to anybody, and the only places that you would ever find him were shaded corners where he would sit and watch, it was all very creepy." Lux began. "Sona is an Ionian, she's the one who plays the Etwahl, and she's magnificent, and so beautiful too. I really couldn't believe it the first time I saw the two sit together, they seemed like such an unlikely pair, but I guess true love can bring any two people together, and now when I see them together they look so happy."

Fiora listened and as she heard that Talon was engaged she felt her heart sink for a moment, and as she began to think of why the feeling faded as Lux began to speak again.

"What did you see him doing in Noxus? I thought he'd given his life there up."

"He was on one final assignment, Du Couteau was there as well."

As the name was spoken Lux's eyes grew wide and she got ready to stand up but Fiora took her by the shoulder and pulled her back onto the seat.

"It's not the bad, I saw him, I spoke with him, he's changed as well. He explained the entire situation to me, and I couldn't understand why until the very end. The League, Demacia, everyone will know of his return by the end of this day. He has no need to hide anymore now that his true plans have been fufilled. Did you know that he had a wife, before he took over the High Command?"

"No I didn't, who was she?" Lux asked this question quietly trying to think over all she'd heard.

"She was an Ionian." Fiora said this bluntly and waited for a reaction but Lux just continued to listen, "She was murdered shortly after he took over the High Command. I don't want to bore you with the entire story but suffice to say that his war was not a war meant for power, it was a war for her. He was led to believe that the Ionian's were the cause of him losing his wife, blinded by rage he allowed himself to make horrible mistakes. His hiding was meant to give him time to get to the bottom of the lies. Talon was in Noxus to help him fufill his retribution to all the men that had committed treason against him."

Lux looked on shocked by every word that she had heard. She thought about the general and felt sorry for him. His actions had earned him hatred by almost every city outside of Noxus, and it was all for nothing when in the midst of it all it was his own people that were responsible for causing that war. They had used his own love against him, and caused so much blood shed over no good cause.

"Have you seen him today at all? Talon I mean." Fiora asked her in a worried tone.

"No I haven't why?" Lux asked childishly

"He's in pretty rough shape. I watched him fight, and he's still as strong as all the stories say he is. I saved the man's life after he collapsed. He fought against another assassin, and his wounds were extensive. I felt horrible watching and when I saw him fall I knew I had to do something." Fiora said all of this while burying her head in her hands.

"You always were a kind heart, even if you never allowed it to show. What happened between you two? I know you're not telling me the full story Fio." Lux used her old nickname for Fiora to try and lighten the mood.

"He died, and I had to give him CPR. It worked, but- I kissed him. I can't get him off of my mind since that moment. He was on the brink of death and he stood up to cover me with his jacket when I was asleep and shivering, and as I tried to explain to him why I had helped him his wounds crippled him. Just before he lost consciousness he said two words 'I'm sorry' but that's all that he needed to say. I was expecting a long apology but as he stood on the brink of death those two words must have held all of his explanation." Fiora said all of this while replaying the moments in her head.

"Don't worry about it. He's a changed man like I said, and it's all thanks to her. What you feel is only natural, because I feel it to, and I've not so much as hugged him. It's just something about who he is as a person that draws people to him. He's done unspeakable things in his life, and yet with each step he takes he tries to repent for all of it. He tries to take the entire world on his own shoulders and bare the burden in silence. It's something in the way his eyes are always ice cold. They are the eyes of a man of incredible years, and yet he's so young. So much has befallen him and he's a natural leader although he doesn't lead. You can almost feel sorry for him, if he would let you. I can't begin to imagine how much his own guilt tears at his mind, and in some ways I wish that I could talk to him, and try to help him, but he won't let anyone in." Lux finished her statement and stood up slowly.

"What are you going to do?" Fiora asked her silently

"I'm going to go and see them, do you want to come along?"

As Fiora stood up slowly she followed Lux up the stairs and to the door to Sona's room.

"He never stays in his own apartment, he's always here with her." Lux explained as she knocked on the door softly.

Sona opened the door slowly and motioned for the two to come in.

"How are you both today?"

Lux was accustomed to Sona's way of communication, but as the voice filled Fiora's head she was not sure what to think.

"It's alright you'll get used to it, look in front of you, that's who is speaking to you." Sona said all of this in a warm and gentle tone, knowing that it would take some time for her to get used to it.

"This is Fiora. Fiora this is Sona." Lux said happily as she introduced the two, "Fiora is a long time friend of mine who recently joined the League. We wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I heard that Talon got back late last night."

"He's back yes, I was so relieved when he came back. I owe you a thank you Fiora, he told me about you. I'm very thankful that you took care of him, I don't know what I can ever say to thank you enough for what you did." Sona looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, he looked like he could use a hand, and I couldn't leave him out there in that shape." Fiora said this softly, "where is he?"

"He's in the room resting, it will take some time before those wounds heal completely." her tone came across with more than a hint of nervousness.

"Don't worry he'll be alright, in fact that's partially the reason I came her. I think I might be able to help." Lux stood up slowly, "he won't mind will he?"

"No you're fine Lux." Sona said this wondering how Lux could help.

As Lux opened the door to the bedroom she found Talon laying on the bed asleep, his shirt was gone and all that shown was his ravaged chest. She walked over the bed slowly and inspected the wounds.

"Don't let anyone know I can do this sort of stuff, I don't do it often, but I've gotten pretty good at it." Lux said this cheerfully

As she moved her hands a ball of light appeared before all of them and she moved her hands over Talon's wounds. The separated flesh began to grow back together closing the wounds off as she passed the light over them.

"The pain won't be gone right away but this should help him in the long run. Give him a couple of days and he'll be back in tip top shop" Lux said this cheerfully and hugged Sona softly.

"Thank you, I owe both of you girls a lot for everything you've been doing."

"Don't worry about it, just invite us to the wedding." Lux said this with a childish tone and began to giggle.

Fiora looked at the bed and her mind flashed back to the alley where she found Talon lying face down. She was glad to see him back in a stable environment, and as she stared at him the familiar feelings of warmth re entered her. She was not confused about them this time, and as she stared at him she felt inspired in her own goal. She'd come here to prove that she was the best Duelist in all of Valoran. Not dislike Talon's goal to expunge his past through service to the League, so to did she have the goal to clear her own name from it's past of dishonor.


	21. Fragile Hearts

As he awoke he was instantly aware of the healing that had been done. He felt the familiar pain from his wounds but as he moved his hands he realized they were not bandaged and all the skin was now mended. He looked around slowly trying to recall where he was, and as he glanced to his right he found Sona laying softly by his side with her head nestled against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly and stood up slowly. As he exited the bedroom the pain overtook him and he faltered but did not fall. He walked slowly into the bathroom and turned the shower on and let the water flow over his body lightly. After he finished he climbed out and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were cold and as he looked at himself he asked himself what had brought him to where he was.

He'd never had a family, and when the General had brought him in he hardly thought of it as family. Everything in his life had always seemed like another piece of work, every person was one of two things, and acquaintance or a target. He walked his life in a linear path never becoming attached to one place for to long and as long as he walked he did not look back, but now as he stood still, attached he looked back. He was ashamed of his past, and with the discovery of all the corruption in Noxus only made him feel worse. He'd kill many innocent people thinking that he had a good reason to, and now they'd just been cleared as more innocent than they were before. He brought his hands down and splashed the cool water over his face trying to snap himself out of it, but it was only a momentary solution, and he knew sooner or later his past would catch up to him. With each day, with each step, he tried desperately to put distance between himself and the past that he couldn't accept, and with each passing moment he was thinking and formulating, trying to find a way to repent for all he had done.

He exited the bathroom quietly and went back into the bedroom to find Sona awake and looking at him with a smile on her face. He walked over toward her smiling and kissed her. She placed her hands on his waste and he lifted her up gently. As she wrapped her legs around his waste she moved her arms around the back of his neck and hung in his grasp.

"How are you feeling?" Sona asked him happily

"I've felt better, but it's better than it was a couple days ago."

"I was worried about you, Lux and Fiora came over yesterday. Lux is responsible for the wounds being shut, she's really extraordinary." Sona kissed him lightly on the lips.

As Talon stood holding her in his arms he thought about Lux. She had always seemed like a kind person, and yet she was a Demacian. Talon couldn't understand why she would be so quick to help a Noxian like himself. He thought and felt ashamed, how many had he killed? Were they friends, or family. How many lives had he cut from this world and how many injured lives had he left in his path. Tears began to form in the rims of his eyes and Sona moved her hand to wipe them away.

"You're a good person Talon. You may not believe it, and people may not see it yet, but you're changing, and you're an extraordinary individual. I know that you can come to terms with all of this, but it will take time." she looked at him with her warm blue eyes, "and I'll be here for every step that you take. No matter how badly you've been injured you've always found your way back to me, and I don't plan to abandon you like so many in the past, I love you with all of my heart Talon, and I'm not going anywhere."

Talon smiled and kissed her and laid back onto the bed. Sona lay on top of him with her head nuzzling his chest. He placed his hands on her lower back and ran them up and down. He wasn't sure why, but despite his own guilt and pain, just having Sona there with him made him feel invincible. As he held her closely she said something in almost a whisper, and he looked at her smiling. She sat up on top of him and looked down at him smiling. He took his shirt of and she laid back down with her head on his chest.

"I love you Sona." he said the words silently as she kissed him and removed her blouse.

As she walked around the Institute she felt overwhelmed by everything. The complex in itself was absolutely massive, housing hundreds of champions and summoners alike. She looked from left to right trying to find something to do, but with each turn she could not see anything. As she approached the courtyard she heard Lux yell for her in a high pitched voice. She walked outside and sat at the small table that Lux was at.

"Well that was a normal way of getting my attention wasn't it?" Fiora said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah sorry" Lux said this giggling and looking at her

"Why are you staring at me?" Fiora began to shudder feeling awkward under Lux's gaze.

"You've gotten a lot prettier since I saw you last." Lux said this with a genuine smile on her face

"Oh and by who's definition of pretty are we going off of?" Fiora asked her

"Mine." Lux said giggling

They spent the afternoon talking in the courtyard. 3 hours after she'd arrived Lux had to leave for important business and Fiora was left to roam around once more. She walked up the stairs to the floor where all the champions stayed, and as she looked down the hall she saw the door that led into Sona's room. She thought about Talon again and the warmth resurfaced in her stomach. As she thought about the man she felt her body begin lighten for reasons she didn't understand. All that she knew was that she couldn't get him off of her mind. As she thought back to their kiss in Noxus she smiled and placed her hand to her mouth touching her lips lightly. She thought about what Lux had said and wondered if Talon found her to be pretty. All of the thoughts raced through her head and as she thought she felt her stomach begin fill with a strange sensation. She always heard people talking about butterflies in their stomach when they felt love towards someone but she had never loved anyone in her life, and as the unfamiliar sensation spread through her body she smiled and walked down the hall. As she neared her room she saw the door across the Hall open and Talon stepped out of it.

"Talon?" Fiora asked kindly

He turned around silently and looked at her. He smiled lightly remembering all that she had done for him.

"I didn't know your room was across from mine."

"No need to worry I don't stay in it often. Most nights I don't sleep. The daytime is so bright and blinding, I'm more accustomed to being a person of the night. It's better that way, people tend to dislike men such as myself." he said all of this sternly and began to walk away.

"Can I ask you something?" Fiora said softly

"What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty? Lux was-" Fiora stopped in the middle of the sentence realizing what she had just asked without ever meaning to.

"I have more important things to do with my time than rate women on their looks, but if you want the honest truth just say the word." Talon's voice never lost it's cold and stern tone.

"Yes" Fiora said almost whispering.

"My honest opinion of you is this. You have kind eyes, and yes you are pretty, but regardless of outward appearance you hold something that many people here do not. Honor is what drives you and yet it does not run your life. If honor ran your life then I would have ended up dead on the streets of Noxus, and I thank you for all that you've done for me. I realize that my thanks probably don't mean much to you."

"Why would you say that?" Fiora asked

"Don't act like you don't know who I am. I've left hundreds of your people dead at my feet, and each time it earned me praise among mine. But what is praise from corrupt men who are only out for their own agenda's. I think about it every night. How many people I've killed, how many of them had families, how many had friends. I've taken many lives and I can't replace them, but how many lives have I damaged in the process? I can't take back the things that I've done, and a simple apology will do no good to a nation. I don't understand why you or Lux want to try and help me, when I'm the enemy. I don't understand why any of this is happening." With his last words he turned slowly and began to walk.

Fiora grabbed his shirt lightly at the elbow and turned him around. She looked into his eyes softly and saw that they were not as cold as they had been before. As she stared at him the warmth overtook her and as her body began to press itself closer to his she felt her lips touch his once more. Talon backed away slowly and left her without saying a word. He was unsure of what to do about the small problem that was developing within her, but he knew in his heart that he could not let it interfere with his relationship to Sona.

Fiora stood in the center of the corridor frozen in place. As she thought about what had just happened she turned quickly and entered her room closing the door quickly behind her. She walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower removing her clothes and turning the water on. As the water poured lightly over her smooth skin she smiled, and as she thought more about it she felt her heart sink. Whether or not they had kissed was irrelevant, because the man that she felt all of these odd emotions for was not hers. Tears began to form and they rolled down her cheeks slowly as she stood in the shower. The only thing surrounding her a wall of confusion over what she should do.


	22. Cracked Foundations

The audible ticking of the clock was the most prominent sound that filled the room. As each hand moved the sound of heavy breathing could be heard as it moved in unison with the ticking. Each second that passed another breath either entered or exited his lips. The sound of metal touching glass rang out as he moved his hands. The restraints on his hands were only precautionary, nobody doubted the kind nature of this visit, but the man that sat in this empty room was dangerous. He'd shown up early in the morning saying only two words before he was moved to where he sat, and as he watched the clock so to did he count the moments that were wasted sitting. The metal door let out a high pitched screech as it opened and two figures entered the room silently, looking at the man that sat in front of them. As he looked back at them he saw the shock in their eyes and the same shock portrayed in his. He'd been gone for far to long and before him stood two girls he hardly recognized as his own daughters. They'd grown so much in the time he had been away.

"Just going to stand there looking dumbfounded? Or are you going to say what's on your minds?" The general spoke the words jokingly to the girls

Cassiopeia was the first to move. Her form twisted and slithered as she moved across the floor and put her arms gently around the man that sat in front of them. Katarina did not move. She'd not seen her father in years, and though her heart had been freed of a large amount of concern, her mind told her that this was not as joyous as it would seem. Her father had left her and her sister to fend for themselves and though they'd done it that didn't account for the lost time. As she stared at him her heart burst into flame and the anger welled up inside of her. Just as it was about to break the surface the general spoke.

"It's only natural that you not be happy to see me Kat. You always acted so tough, and any of the boys in the high command would say that you are, but you have a personality so much like your mothers. What do you remember about her?"

Katarina searched her thoughts trying to remember every shred of information she could about her late mother. She'd died when Katarina was very young and for the most part it accounted for the reason why she had taken up her profession. After her mother had died Katarina spiraled downward into a deep depression, but out of this solitude was born a determination like none other. She spent each of her days training her mind to be better suited for the world that existed around her, and with each passing day she threw out the emotions that served to hinder her.

"Well let me elaborate a little bit." the general began softly, "neither of you knew your mother very long, and it is for that reason that I must apologize. I couldn't protect her the way that I had sworn to when we were married. All of this war that you two had to grow up around, it wasn't right for children such as you two. When you were little you were both so tender and loving. Looking at you now I couldn't even begin to imagine you're the same girls. All of this is directly my fault. There is a truth that I've buried deep inside my heart, something that you two do not know, and something that you two should know. In Noxus you were raised to believe that other races were weak, and it was all such a good sham. That city breeds hatred into the minds of all it's civilians but that hatred is misguided. You're mother was one of the few people that saw through all of it, because she was not of Noxus. She was an Ionian, and so are both of you. It can be told by the color of your eyes. They are the same color as your mothers. No matter how angry you try to make those eyes out to be they hold that gentle color and the tender nature that your mother had. I thought you two might like to know the truth, but I can't stay for long. I've over stayed my welcome here already and I'm afraid I have important matters to attend to. I leave you with this Katarina. Hate me as much as you like for leaving you, and for concealing this from you, but never turn those eyes into something that they are not. They are the eyes of gentle soul, whether you choose to believe that your hardened exterior represents what is inside is irrelevant, your eyes will always tell the story of what your true nature is, don't ever lose those eyes that your mother blessed you with."

As the general stood up to leave her turned slightly and saw tears flowing down Katarina's cheeks. It was the first time he'd ever seen her cry. He walked over to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her gently and as he pulled back he kissed her forehead softly and exited the room.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Fiora asked the question while glancing from side to side

"We're watching" Lux said giggling

"Watching what exactly?" Fiora said still trying to figure out what she was supposed to be looking at

"Them." Lux said in a very hushed tone grabbing her hand lightly

Fiora turned her head and saw Katarina and Cassiopeia leaving the small room they'd entered a few minutes ago. This time a third figure left and as it exited the room Fiora recognized him immediately. He turned his head slighly and smiled at her softly.

"Not very lady like of you two to spy on other people's personal affairs." the generals voice rang through her head

As the figure walked out the doors of the Grand Hall Katarina and Cassiopeia went about their daily routines. Katarina went outside to the courtyard to see if anything interesting was happening. Cassiopeia moved slowly to the cafeteria trying to digest all the information that she'd just heard.

As Fiora watched them both leave she spoke softly to Lux.

"Who are those two?"

"Katarina and Cassiopeia. They are General Du Couteau's daughters, and if I'm correct the man that was in that room was he himself." Lux said softly

"It was I recognized him, and he's aware that they were being watched." Fiora said this and stood up walking silently to her own apartment.

She had woken up early for a training regiment with Xin Zhao and Garen. If she wanted to do well in the league that meant that she needed to hone her skills even further. Although there was no opponent who could best her in all of Demacia that didn't mean the League wouldn't have an opponent who could out do her.

As she entered her apartment she sat down on the small couch that rested in the living space and let her head fall lazily onto the arm of it. Even before she could realize how tired she actually was she fell asleep. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic and as she slept she dreamed. She dreamed of the night in Noxus where she'd found Talon lying in a pool of his own blood mere moments away from death. She relived the events that took place over the course of that night and as the dream became more vivid two words echoed through the entire dream. "I'm sorry" she saw his body grow limp and fall forward heavily as she looked on in horror. She was not sure if he would die and as the words escaped his lips she realized the implications of them.

She jolted out of her sleep quickly when she heard knocking at the door. When she went to answer she found Talon standing in front of her. He handed her a small piece of paper and walked away without ever saying a word. As she unfolded the paper she looked at it. On it were jotted down a location and a time.

'Western Training Grounds

6:00 A.M.'

She wondered what all of this was about and decided that she would be there tomorrow to find out. As she watched him walk away she smiled and thought of all the possible meaning this could have. Was it possible that he wanted to meet her in the training grounds alone to talk? The thoughts raced through her head and she smiled wide thinking of everything that could take place.

Talon awoke early in the morning. Today was the day that he would prove his superiority. As he walked into the bathroom to shower before the day he thought of the events that would take place. He had given Fiora the piece of paper late in the day yesterday and he knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse. He stepped out and threw on his armor slowly and walked down to the training grounds. It was 5:45 A.M. and he went about his business quickly preparing for what was about to take place.

As the bell rang 6 A.M. had arrived and Fiora stepped into sight in front of him. He looked at her trying to figure out how he would go about doing this. He drew his blade slowly and Fiora looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

"I'd suggest you draw your blade as well, or this may end quite quickly." Talon said in a stern voice.

Fiora soon realized that the paper she'd received yesterday was not a love not at all, it was a challenge. She drew her rapier slowly not knowing how to feel. As the moments passed by the two stood motionless sizing the other, and as each second passed slowly the heat of combat took over Fiora's mind, there would be no holding back in this fight. She had seen Talon fight before, and it would take everything she could muster to combat him.


	23. A Silent Warning

The moments passed by slowly as the two champions stared at one another. Neither committed to making the first strike but slowly as the seconds turned into minutes Talon faded. As soon as he'd disappeared he was by her side his dagger rested softly against the armor around her torso. He withdrew it slowly and stepped away.

"You're weak, you let emotions dictate how you fight. You think but do not allow time to react, had I wanted to I could have plunged my dagger into your side and through your lungs. You know that you can't hold back, I suggest you start concentrating a little more on where my dagger will land next."

As the words echoed Talon once again disappeared before her, as she glanced around she saw the grass move and positioned herself to counter, as Talons blade lunged forward he was once again revealed but this time Fiora was ready. With a quick swish of her arm she brought her rapier up swiftly and knocked his blade away, she jumped back quickly readying herself for his next move, but he stood motionless. She charged forward the tip of her rapier aimed directly for Talons chest, he grabbed the blade quickly as it sliced through the glove that he wore and cut his hand, but he was not phased. He brought his dagger up swiftly ready to plunge it through her stomach, but once again he stopped.

"If you had been smart you would have ran me through as you countered, on the battlefield there is no room for hesitation, when the opportunity arises take it."

He let go of the blade and let the blood flow from his hand. Fiora looked at him as he stood with an ice cold expression on his face. As she made eye contact with him she saw the look that everyone feared. His eyes were blacker than night itself the eyes of someone who acts on instinct. She brought her rapier up again into fighting stance as Talon leaped forward bringing his dagger down heavily toward her shoulder, she moved gracefully to the side and blocked his blade, withdrawing the small dagger from it's sheath at her side she plunged it into Talon's side. Blood flew from the wound but still Talon did nothing. He looked sideways slightly and smirked as he brought the other dagger around. It rested lightly atop her shoulder point down.

"What you fail to realize is that tactics change when you're not in a duel. You're used to people fighting with a single weapon and your small dagger will do little good against mine. Never lose sight of any weapons your opponent possess."

He lowered his hand slowly grasping hers tightly and pulled the dagger from his side. As he stepped back Fiora's eyes were wide. Why did Talon not injure her, she'd made two clean hits on him and he was not phased, he had the chance to win this duel 3 times now and each time he'd stopped his dagger. He lunged forward with both daggers pointed directly to her chest and she once again gracefully avoided but as Talon missed he swung his right arm back bringing the dagger to her side. His other arm lifted high in the sky as she was knocked off balance and he brought it down quickly upon her once more. When Fiora finally regained he balance she felt the weight of the dagger setting on her left shoulder.

"If I had taken any of these opportunities you'd be immobilized if not dead. Both shoulders, a clean shot through your rips, and one through the stomach. You're to offensive and do not know how to play on the defensive side of the spectrum, and that is your weakness. Apart from parrying my singular lunge you've done nothing but dodged. Countering is your only hope in a fight where you're unsure of an enemies true potential."

He dropped his daggers to the ground and they landed sticking into it.

"We're done here. I had expected more from the Grand Duelist but my expectations have run dry. You require much more training if you ever wish to be successful."

He walked away slowly to the infirmary, he was not phased by the multiple wounds he'd sustained but it was best to have them patched. His daggers rested lightly in front of Fiora and as she turned to remind him Talon disappeared. She stared at the daggers for a second, their jet black form enticed her. She'd never seen the metal before and as she moved slowly toward them she saw the runes begin to glow softly. She placed her hand against one of the hilts and it let out a short burst of intense light that blinded her. As she lifted the dagger she was suddenly aware of just how heavy these weapons were, and she wondered how Talon could guide them with such precision and grace. As she lifted the other out of the ground it to gave off a bright flash of light and as she held them the two runes pulsed in unison. With each passing second she felt the daggers become lighter and lighter.

She placed her rapier back in it's scabbard and collected the daggers. As she walked silently to the apartments she thought. 'It wasn't a duel it was a test. He wanted to see how strong I was, and I'm weaker than what he had expected.' She rounded the corner and opened the door to Talon's room silently and placed the daggers on the wall where they were was a note resting atop one of the mounts with a singular word written on it's face 'Fiora'.

She took hold of it and opened it slowly reading it's contents. She smiled lightly and turned to walk out of the door. As she left she placed the note in her pocket and thought about what it said.

'Every morning, 6am at the western training grounds.

2 Weeks from today we will fight in the proving grounds.

If you cannot learn to the techniques in 2 weeks then you will surely fail when the time comes for you to be summoned'

She thought about her new training and saw it as a bright opportunity to become stronger, but not only that, it was also a chance for her to spend more time with Talon. As she thought about it she smiled.

Talon lay softly on the bed as the doctor bandaged his hand and stitched the flesh in his side.

"Pretty reckless pulling what you did, you know that champions aren't allowed to fight outside of the arena"

"I had to see what she was truly capable of. She is blinded by emotion, she could have done so much more in the brief openings she had, but she held back. If she'd not held back it's likely that she would be in the bed next to me.

He closed his eyes lightly and waited. When the doctor was finished he stood up and walked out slowly. As he rounded the corner into the great hall he wondered if Fiora had gotten his note, tomorrow he would find out. He walked up the stairs and entered Sona's room silently. She was resting gently on the couch, her breathing steady and her eyes closed. He lifted her up effortlessly and walked into the bedroom to lay her on the bed. He pulled the sheet over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He exited her room slowly and walked to his own. Resting atop the counter in his kitchen was a small note with the ever familiar symbol on it. It was the Du Couteau Family Seal. He opened it lightly and read it.

'Times are changing, turn on your television tonight at 8pm, there's something I want you to see.'

The handwriting was that of the generals and Talon looked at his clock. It was still early in the day but he made note to do so when the time came. As he looked around he saw the daggers resting on the wall and the note gone. He smiled softly and began to think of how he would train Fiora. He would try to instill her with something unique, and also deadly. He walked back to Sona's room slowly and laid down in the bed next to her and feel asleep. It was only noon and he already felt tired.


	24. An Unparalleled Force

As he awoke from his slumber Talon saw the clock hanging on the wall it was 7:15. As he looked around he noticed that Sona was not in the bed with him and he heard metal clanging in the kitchen. As he exited the bedroom he found her in the kitchen. She wore a finely crafted spring robe and as he stepped into the kitchen she smiled at him.

"How're you feeling? Pretty lazy day for you wasn't it" her voice was childish and teasing

Talon smiled back at her, "I woke up early to do a few things, when I got back you were asleep on the couch so I carried you to the bed and decided to take a nap with you" his lips never moved as his thoughts rang clearly through Sona's head.

"Oh, well now that you're awake you can help me make dinner, it shouldn't take more than a half hour."

As Talon looked at her perplexed he thought about what she had said. He'd never cooked anything in his life, and yet he wasn't sure what to do for the next 45 minutes while he waited for the time the note had said. He walked slowly towards Sona and wrapped his arms around her gently kissing her softly.

"Alright, but I don't know how much help i'll actually be." he laughed as he said this.

"Don't worry I'll take care of the hard stuff."

She withdrew a small pan from the lower cupboard and filled it halfway with water and placed it on the burner. Talon went about gathering all the ingredients that she needed. What seemed like a simple task turned out to be more work than he had bargained for. The list of items was extremely long and he began to wonder what exactly it was that she was making. As he rushed around the kitchen grabbing vegetables and other ingredients Sona simply smiled and teased him. After all was gathered she put him to work with something a little more his style.

"Your pretty good with a dagger, how good are you with a kitchen knife?"

He was set to the task of dicing tomatoes and other vegetables, as he finished Sona took hold of the cutting board and poured it into the pan of water. As she cooked the meat Talon sat waiting for his next chore but one did not come. He watched Sona move gracefully about the kitchen, she'd never cooked before and he wondered why she chosen tonight to start. As she moved her hair would move softly from the motion and Talon stared. The only thought in his mind was how beautiful this woman was. Everything she did amazed him from the music that she composed to the way that she slept. Talon found beauty in everything that she did and as he thought he smiled, and Sona smiled too.

"You know I can hear all of this right?" Sona said childishly turning around and kissing him, "you're not to bad yourself, for a beginner"

When dinner was ready Talon looked at the clock it was 5 minutes till 8. They sat down on the couch beside each other and Talon turned the Television on. As he thought he remembered the note, it had never said what channel was supposed to be tuned to. He went with his instinct and context from the note and turned on the news. If he was correct in his assumption the General had something he wanted Talon to see that dealt with more recent events. A few images of a group of people flashed on the screen and the small caption at the bottom of the screen read 'Group of historical archeologists goes missing'. Talon watched diligently, it was 8 o'clock. As the story continued the anchor went about explaining the situation that was developing and Talon made mental note of the key details of the story. As the pictures flashed through the screen there were 12 in full. He could see how it was odd for 12 people to all go missing without leaving any evidence behind. As the pictures progressed 2 struck him in the chest. He stared at the screen and saw the familiar faces of two of Noxus's top archeologists. Though the world did not credit Noxus for many things other than military prowess there existed a very regular society within the walls with people of all professions.

When the story ended Talon ran through all the notes in his head. 12 Men and Women all archeologists had gone missing in the desert, they were scheduled to return from their expedition a week ago. Of the 12 two of them were of high regard in Noxus. The one thing that Talon had heard that struck fear into his mind was the expeditions location, and as the name rang repeatedly through his head he dreaded the thought of the fate that unfolded the 12.

Sona sensed the uneasiness of him as he watched the broadcast. She tried hard to hear what he was thinking but everything was suppressed.

"What's wrong?" she said in a concerned tone.

"I know 2 of them, not on a very personal level, but I was told to watch this tonight. Something is wrong and I can only imagine the unspeakable horror that befell that expedition. Do you know much about Icathia?" these words were the only words to escape Talon's mouth before a knock came at the door. Talon stood up slowly and as he opened the door the general stepped into the dimly lit room.

Sona recognized him immediately and shivered slightly, but he looked past Talon and waved silently to her and smiled. She smiled back remembering the last encounter they had, and with all the recent developments in the war that Noxus had been engaged in she did not fear the man anymore.

"I assume both of you saw the broadcast." the general said out loud.

"Yes, but why is it that you asked me to watch." Talon asked him softly

"You know them don't you? They are old friends of mine, sent to make ground breaking discoveries in that area, you know what Icathia is don't you?" the general spoke softly

Talon nodded gently.

"What is Icathia?" Sona said quietly.

The general stepped forward and took a seat in the empty chair as Talon sat down next to Sona. And so the general began his story.

"Icathia was an ancient civilization of great power. Even before Noxus or Demacia; Icathia thrived. It's people masters of their work the civilization flourished in relative piece. However there was a price to pay for their knowledge. The people of Icathia were, according to ancient texts, masters of magic. As they tempted fate with their magics and bent the fabric of reality they found themselves enthralled in a power ever greater than them. A rift was opened into the void and the Icathians harnessed it's power to further their magical discoveries. The civilization soon found itself enslaved by the void which they could not control. Eventually the civilization itself collapsed leaving only the capital city behind, constantly locked in it's former glory of alienity. The city does not appear on maps for one reason and one reason alone, throughout the ages our society has forgotten about Icathia and it's demise even with it's vessels participating here. The 3 of them are not to be trusted, we are unaware of their intentions and that's what this expedition was for. Icathia is a city shrouded in myth, a myth that most on Valoran do not find to be realistic, but they are unaware of the ever present danger. I had you watch Talon because we need to find out what happened there. All of this violence and war is not what Valoran needs and that's especially true with the rift growing larger by the day. I'm not asking you travel there, I'm asking you to use your eyes and your ears here in the League to try and figure out what has been happening, lest we repeat the mistakes the Icathians made. We are not equipped to fight the actual creatures that could come through the rift if it's growth continues. Kog'maw is but a Larva and still he is powerful. Keep an eye on the 3 and speak to Kassadin, I'm sure he'll be slow to trust you, but it's of the utmost importance that we learn all we can now, before it's to late to stop what is coming."

The general stood once more and exited the room, leaving Sona and Talon alone on the couch together. Talon's eyes were closed as he thought hard about everything that was said. Sona's eyes soon filled with tears as she tried to digest all of the information that had just been relayed, and with information of her own festering in her mind.

"Talon, there's something I was meaning to tell you tonight, before all of this happened, I'm afraid the mood may be a little bit ruined at the moment now, I should've told you earlier."

As Talon snapped back into reality he realized she was crying and he wrapped his arms around her softly holding her close.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"Talon it's about you and me. It's not just going to be you and me for much longer, I went to the infirmary today while you were sleeping. I've been having been pains the last few weeks and I couldn't take them anymore."

"Are you alright Sona? What's wrong" Talon was concerned for her safety as he held her

"I'm having a baby Talon, like I said it won't just be you and me anymore" Sona began to cry uncontrollably and Talon held her close placing her head against his shoulder and rubbing her back softly.

"It's alright Sona. I told you that I loved you, and we are to married. It's only natural that this happen and I couldn't be happier, it's a little unexpected but we'll be alright, I'm not going anywhere I promise." His words floated gently into her ear as she cried.

As the words sunk into her mind she managed to calm herself enough to look at his face. His eyes were warm as they looked directly into hers. He smiled softly as they stared at each other and as the moments passed their lips met. They sat on the couch holding one another not wanting to break the embrace that held both of them. Talon wrapped his arms around her back gently and stood up walking into the bedroom carrying her. She was asleep and her head rested softly on his shoulder.

He was unsure of the events to come but felt genuinely happy to know that Sona was alright. He'd never known his parents and it scarred him even now, and as he thought he knew that he did not want to be the man his father had been. No matter the cost he would be there for his child.


	25. The Voidwalker

Days passed by in relative silence. All through the League an eerie silence drifted unbroken by any, and as Talon watched he worried. It was not normal for this place to be so silent. On a daily basis hundreds of summoners and champions alike roamed these halls and no where you went was ever silent, and yet now not a word was spoken. He mulled over the information that the general had relayed to him and as he sat he thought about the monster they called Kassadin. He found it hard to believe that he would even think Kassadin a monster, he'd neither taken life nor hurt anyone. He served to protect the world from a power that they couldn't overcome, and yet the people looked on him in relative fear.

It has always been said that man fears that which it does not understand and as Talon thought he realized it was the truth. On the rare occasion that Kassadin ever came out of his room for business the halls would clear quickly and all around would be the faint whisper of those who could not understand his presence. All sanity lost from his glowing eyes he wandered. The other beings from the void were like wise in manner, and the League found no place for them in their social ranks. Talon thought strongly about how he would approach the creature; always remembering that beneath his hardened exterior there existed a man of the worst misfortune.

He exited the courtyard and stepped into the halls to find them empty, a faint purple glow casting a light all around him. He walked slowly towards the door covered in strange markings. All of the other doors in the League looked identical but this door was something completely different. It was not made of wood but a rock hard black metal, twisted by powers that mortals dare not experiment with. The door was Ice cold to the touch and jagged spikes protruded from it in every direction, it was for all purposes a deterrent to those who would seek passage. As Talon stared at the door silently it opened slightly but no one stood in it's wake.

"Enter" the inhuman voice startled Talon as he stepped into the darkened room.

All around him sat books of mysterious origins, scrolls that were tattered and torn. On the walls the same symbols as on the door and in front of him sat the creature himself. His jet black exterior was turned away from Talon as he seemed focused on the texts in front of him. With each passing second Talon could hear his breathing grow louder until finally he turned, his glowing eyes staring directly at Talon.

"What have you come for mortal?"

Talon did not fear this man that everyone else shunned. He looked upon him with a blank look and spoke sternly.

"I would imagine that you of all people would know of the purpose to my visit. I've not come to chat, I've come for information. Information that you and only you possess."

"And what makes you think I'd be willing to give up such valuable knowledge to a mortal such as you? A man only worried about himself. A man who would seek such knowledge to only strengthen himself." Kassadin's voice became louder and he stood.

"I do not come on my own accord, I come with a much more real threat, something that you're ever aware of. You know what is happening and I need your help, I don't expect you to trust me, but either way what's going on needs to be stopped." Talon said this blankly rising to his feet standing face to face with the behemoth.

"That which happens involving the rift is not your business, nor shall it ever be. It has been proven centuries ago that mere mortals such as yourself and those you're associated with only wish for power, like wise those of the rift only seek power as well, you do not possess the power to overcome the power that lies dormant on the other side."

"I don't wish to control the power that you speak of, I only wish to stop it's growth. Everyday the rift grows larger and if you have any awareness to anything outside of this room than you're aware of the recent events. Every time they gain a human vessel it accelerates that growth even more correct? In the last decade only 3 vessels have been brought upon this world, and now there are another 12 possibly, I don't know much about this stuff, but just how long do you think it will take for it to be large enough that we can't stop it's growth." As Talon said the words he walked silently out of the door leaving Kassadin standing in the center of the room.

Thoughts raced through Kassadin's mind as he calculated the possibilities. He was aware of the disappearances but in one regard Talon was wrong. The rift had not accelerated in growth, and it was the one thing that Kassadin could not understand. Talon was correct in saying that each time a new vessel manifested itself on Runeterra the rift would grow exponentially in size, but by his measurement the rift was growing at it's normal rate.

"Sit and we will speak" the words were harsh and commanding as Talon reached the door. He turned around silently and sat in the chair that sat on the far end of the room.

"Thank you." Talon extended his gratitude.

"You're wrong about what you say, and there have been no more vessels, the rift does not grow faster now. I'm unsure of what fate those archeologists hold, but they are no longer in this world. You wish to stop that which you cannot understand, but far from being a scared human you look upon one of it's vessels without fear in your eyes, and I respect you for that reason. Do not take this information as a sign of trust but if what you believe is to be true then you and your associate are correct to be scared. So I will give you this information and this information alone. What has begun already cannot be stopped, and if the expedition return they will no longer be human. In the past the rift has grown each time a new manifestation has taken form on this world. If those 12 are made to be vessels and are put back on this plane than my rituals will not hold, and rather than grow in size slowly like it has in the past, the rift will tear apart the dimensional plane. There is no stopping what is coming, all that you mortals can do is prepare for your worst nightmare." With his last words Kassadin disappeared into a glowing purple light in front of Talon.

He exited the room slowly shutting the door behind him. For the first time since his fight he felt the familiar sensation of fear rise in his stomach. He could not imagine the horrors that awaited the world, but he knew what had to be done, and as he walked he thought of how he would achieve this. This was not a war that one city-state alone could win, no matter how powerful, and in order to protect their home each would have to collaborate on a frontline basis against the very thing that would tear Runeterra to pieces. So he walked and thought about the future. There wasn't much time remaining, and it would take a monumental effort to get the city-states to agree to this. But what had to be done had to be done, or else there would be no Valoran left to call home.


	26. No Rest for the Weary

As the sun made it's way across the horizon Kassadin sat and watched. It was unnatural for him to be found outside of his living chamber but on this evening he sat in the courtyard alone, and watched the sun inch it's way out of existence, at least until the morning should arrive. As he watched he remembered a time in his past when he was not the hulking behemoth he was today, and he remembered how he'd use to watch the sun set with his friends. Before his encounter with the rift and the unspeakable horror it instilled him with, before his transformation he was just an ordinary man, with ordinary dreams and ordinary hobbies. He lived his life on a day to day basis studying the texts and longing for something more in life, he was in a relationship with a young woman from Demacia. He remembered the night he watched the sun set with her and the stars light up the night sky, and he remembered the way the moonlight reflected off her hair, casting it's light directly into his eyes. He remembered her smile as he held her close and her giggle when she found something funny.

The reality of his world was no more extravagant than any other persons, but he did not realize at the time that his reality would soon crash down on top of him, and when the rubble had been pushed aside, and he finally stood on his feet again he would not be the same man that he was before. He remembered his old leather jacket with the small red velvet box resting in it's pocket. The box contained nothing more than a small ring with a diamond in it. When he saw the ring in the market he knew it was perfect, because as he looked at the small stone he remembered her eyes. Small and precious, full of brilliance and joy, and everything about that stone radiated with the same aura that she radiated with. He had intended to propose to her after he took his journey. In the latter portion of his days as a man he had become obsessed with the texts that he read and with each passing day the desire to see the place that only legends told of burned in his chest. He knew that he could not propose with his state of mind at the time, and decided that he had to see it for himself, and when he returned he would be ready to settle down into whatever life fate would bring to him. But fate had other plans for the curious man.

As he made his way across the desert he kept a journal of everything he did and saw. The texts he'd read spoke of a mythical location, and there were no documents that verified the existence of the legendary city Icathia. He had intended for his journal to become the map to all who wished to gaze upon it's divine glory, the first published work to prove the city existed, and so each day he mapped his progress with words and drawings. He set off alone, knowing that this was a calling only for himself. The night before he left he kissed her softly, he remembered the way her hair danced in the wind, and as he looked into her precious eyes he knew that she was the one that he'd always been looking for. He said his goodbye and promised to return soon. He was unaware those were the last words he would ever speak to her, and even now as he remembered he felt the pain sink into his chest. Where there used to be a heart there only sat and empty feeling.

Each day he traveled through the deserts he felt himself loose his grasp on reality, and as he poured over the texts he would not give up in his relentless search. Each day he began to lose his mind more and more, the solitude that encompassed him only served as a catalyst for his decline. His feet were cracked and dry, his mouth parched and his body abused. He had run out of supplies by the second week of his search, but he would not turn back when he felt he was so close to achieving his goal. As he walked he felt his legs crumble beneath him and the dark grasp of despair poured through his veins. Every thought in his head told him that this is where he would die, and he would never be found, but as his mind played tricks on him his heart kept him going. He saw her face, and her beautiful eyes, her long hair dancing in the wind, and his heart forced his body to move forward. With what could very well have been his last breath he spoke her name softly "Maria" and then there was darkness.

When his eyes opened he looked upon a large stone obelisk that he had not seen before. The markings it held resembled the ones in his texts and as he looked he saw the moonlight reflect off of it softly. He'd achieved his goal and he had found what no one else could. Hot tears filled his eyes as he realized the implications of his discovery, but his joy was short lived as the voices moved in on him. Taking advantage of his severely weakened mind they drove their lies into his head like stakes. His madness turned to insanity at the urging of the voices and as he listened to them he saw the obelisk shift slightly. The moonlight cast it's light onto it and it emitted an unearthly purple light. Without ever realizing he inched his way towards the light in front of him. As he reached the obelisk the light engulfed him and what followed was a transformation that not even he could have imagined. The horrors before him filled his mind as he looked upon the baron wastelands of the void. There appeared to be no life in sight, everything was burnt and shattered, but as he looked he noticed something familiar. It was his apartment and as he looked around he realized what he was seeing. The city had been burnt to the ground and everything around slaughtered. The voices filled his head with a tremendous force, urging him to give up all hope and join them.

In his final moments of being a man he said the name once more "Maria" and her face filled his mind. Perhaps it was his commitment to that woman that helped him manage the tremendous pain of what was happening, as he let the energy of the void enter his body it twisted his form into something completely unrecognizable, but when the transformation was finished he still held dear the memories of his past. It was then that he knew that the power must be concealed or those wishing to exploit it would only serve to strengthen it. So he swore a solemn oath to protect Valoran from the horrors that he had witnessed. He was no longer a man. He relinquished his emotions knowing that nobody would ever see the man he had been again, and as he remembered her face he felt as though his heart disappeared. He took his journals and the small velvet box and hid them, not wanting to keep the relics from his past, for they would only serve as a reminder of what could have been.

"Are you alright?" a voice entered his head softly startling him

He turned around quickly and saw Sona standing before him with a concerned expression on her face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you outside of the Rift. I just wanted to say hello" her voice was kind and welcoming

"It reminds me of the past. The sunset. People would never choose to believe that I was actually a man once." Kassadins voice was solemn

"I believe you. No person would ever wish to be put in the position that you've been put in, and whether you choose to believe it or not there are some of us who appreciate all that you do for us. But it isn't a burden that you must bare alone." Sona smiled softly at him

Kassadin looked at the sun once more as the last bit of light disappeared behind the horizon.

"You can never forget the beauty that each day holds, in it's own way. People neglect to recognize the beauty that exists all around them, and I am no exception. It's funny, you remind me of her." as he spoke he stood and disappeared into the purple ball of light again.

Sona sat looking at the night sky, the light reflecting softly off of her hair. As she looked she felt a certain sadness rise in her chest, and looked behind her but nobody was there. She couldn't begin to imagine the strain that isolation had taken on the man that sat here a few minutes before, and as she thought she remembered his words.

"It must have been extremely difficult for him to let her go." the words ran through her head and tears formed in her eyes.

In the darkness on the other side of the courtyard Kassadin stood watching, and wondering why it was that this woman would shed tears over him. As he wondered he sat once more with a more grim thought on his mind. Would this be the final sunset that Valoran would ever witness, or was it possible to stop the impending doom that seemed to overwhelm everyone.


	27. As Daylight Dies

With each passing day the sun would make it way up high into the sky, but it seemed that it resented it's position and with each passing day the light would last for shorter and shorter durations. Many in the league took this behavior as an omen for tragic events to come, and as each day passed they began to grow more and more antisocial. Each of the leagues members took up the habit of staying in their rooms not wanting to risk the omen being of a personal origin. As they walked the halls Talon and Kassadin spoke quietly so as not to draw attention to themselves. The days were growing fewer and with each passing one they lost time. With the city-states not agreeing on a joint effort to combat the powerful force that drew closer by the second the two were lost. Talons mind raced through all the possibilities on these short days until he came to a final conclusion. It was not his word that the other city states would trust, it had to be the voice of their own people, and as he rushed down the hall way he thought of how he would explain this to the others.

He knocked on the door softly and a feminine voice answered from inside, opening the door Lux's eyes opened wide at the sight of Talon in front of her.

"Well this is odd, you've never visited before." she said this cheerfully and giggled.

"There's a new development from Noxus, surely you've seen all the news on TV and the recent explanation of military actions of Noxus, we are becoming more open with what little information we have and I wish to pass this information to you, so that you can pass it to Demacia. I've spoken to your king and he refuses to listen to me, but what is happening cannot be ignored." as Talon wove his tale of the impending tragedy to befall all of Valoran Lux's eyes became more serious. "and you see that's why each of the city states must do their own part. I want you to take this information to your King and convince him to join the effort. Noxus has pledged it's part to the fight, but we alone cannot do this."

Talon stood silently exiting the room as Lux sat in disbelief over the information that had just been passed to her. But her mind could not be fooled into believe this was simply a lie. She was one of the few who dared exit her room and each day she saw Talon and Kassadin roam the hallways. She had never seen Kassadin leave his chamber in his entire time in the Institute, and she knew that something had happened. As she packed a few of her belongings she made her way out of her room and to the Train. If what he had said was true she had no time to waste in delivering the information.

Each passing second the thought festered in Talon's mind and he could not stop his relentless pursuit for support. But going to a ranking official of each city state would take time, and time was something they had none of. He'd only spoken the High Council once, and it was during his induction to the League when he was judged. As he saw the events unfold before his eyes he had no other choice than to trust them with the information and hope that their influence would cut the required time for partnership down. As he walked through the corridor the lights flickered into existence. It was very rare for anybody to meet with the High Council, but he was running out of time. As he pushed the doors open heavily the men sat before him, as if knowing that he was coming.

"Sit Talon, you have information for us. Present it quickly and we shall do what we see fit."

Talon spoke all the information he had gathered from Kassadin and from the General to the men as they sat and listened. They did not interrupt and asked no questions. As Talon finished speaking one of them motioned towards the woman standing near the door and she opened it. Kassadin's form appeared in the center of the room as the men began to speak with him silently. As they finished speaking Kassadin appeared beside Talon and said only one thing.

"He is correct in everything he has stated. I live an immortal life, but that can hardly be said for the likes of most people on Valoran. So if it is not the man that you trust than trust your instict. The light each day grows shorter and shorter as the 2 planes draw closer and closer together. The other 3 have gone missing and you ignore it. What has been said here is fact, and without a combined effort of this entire continent that the only thing that awaits the survivors is horror beyond the best comprehension."

With Kassadins last words he and Talon walked away, leaving the council to reach a decision. With every fiber of his being Talon hoped that the men in that room would use their best judgement and help them in their conquest. One of the council followed behind them hastily and stopped them where they stood.

"You will have our support, but know that this does not come at it's own cost. Talon, we know of you and the Ionian, and we know of her condition. We will speak about this in good time." the man walked away silently.

Talon felt a weight lift from his chest but just as one was lifted another was set and he began to worry about what Sona had to do with all of this. The High Council knew of her pregnancy and as Talon thought he swore that he would allow no harm to come to her or the unborn child.

"Do not worry, she will be ok. As for you, we have more important matters to attend to." Kassadin spoke this as he began to move forward.


	28. A Whole New Tactic

The group of men sat around the table silently, each looking at the others with eyes filled with hatred. They'd been summoned here due to their superior intellect in the matters of strategy, but each one despised the thought of what was happening. As the 6 men sat around the table they were aware of the threat facing Valoran, and as each thought about the circumstances they came to realize that the danger must be monumental, if it called for a war council with the heads of so many different military minds.

General Du Couteau sat at the head of the table looking over everyone as he felt their eyes glued to him. The hatred in the room was almost tangible as so many sets of eyes cast their fiery glare on him. He was not phased by unbreakable silence in the room, and he knew that these men would never listen to him as things stood now. He'd not made a public statement about the war as of yet, and the time was drawing near. On his right Swain sat waiting for someone to break the silence.

Beside Swain sat a large man wearing a tattered black suit, all along the edges it was frayed and burnt, chemical stains and fading were present as well. The man was a general from Zaun, they had initially considered seeking the council of the likes of Singed, but reconsidered their plan given his mental state. The man sat silently waiting for his turn to speak.

Amongst the others in the room there sat the general of the Demacian Military, a representative from Bandle City, and a young man from Piltover. The 6th member that sat in this room was unbeknownst to everyone. The seat appeared to be empty but as the general looked in the direction of it he saw the subtle movements of the papers that sat in front of the seat.

"If everyone here is present I believe that we would like to begin." The general finally broke the silence standing up and tossing a small piece of chalk towards the empty seat.

As the men in the room watched the chalk fly they saw it stop in mid air and as the figure that sat in the seat began to fade into existence they looked at him with apprehensive eyes. Nobody in this room knew who this person was. His hair hung over his right eye and was as white as snow. His eyes were warm and blue but behind his young appearance his eyes told the truth. They were the eyes of a man of unspeakable years, and everyone in the room recognized this immediately. This man although appearing to be in his mid 20's held the eyes of a man well into his 80's. As they looked at him apprehensively he set the chalk down lightly on the paper and stood.

"Why do all of you insist on simply staring? I am fully aware of all the questions floating through each and every one of your heads, but silence will not answer them. So ask or expect to gain no information at all." he said all of this swiftly and sat back down, his blue eyes fixated on Du Couteau.

"Just who the hell does this kid think he is?" The gentleman from Zaun stood up and smashed his fists onto the table in anger "speaking to us as if we are children. He can't be more than 25 years old. I don't appreciate the disrespect from infants such as yourself."

"Sit down. There is to be no progress here if all we do is argue. Each of us has our own thoughts about working with one another but I don't think any of you really grasp the reality of the situation at hand." General Du Couteau spoke kindly and the man from Zaun retook his seat.

"And you speak as though you are the head authority on the matter, when in all reality, you can't full grasp the reality of the situation either General. I mean you no disrespect but I don't think anyone in this room other than myself can grasp the situation that is unfolding" the young man stood again with his eyes fixated on the general. He pulled his sleeves up revealing tattoo's that had been worn and faded over the years. The marking were magical and yet seemed as though they had been lost to time itself. As the men in the room stared at his body they could not decipher the ancient markings his skin shone.

"Just who are you in the first place?" The general spoke the words calmly.

"My name has been lost to time itself, but I'm your greatest ally at this point. None of you can grasp what the void actually is, because none of you have witnessed it. Kassadin has been there and it's horrors are trapped in his mind and are not shared. I've seen the void as well, but it was a long time ago. The truth of the situation is, that I hail from the city that the ages has forgotten, from the very place that this ordeal started at. I am the last of the Icathian's. I have lived for centuries in solitude biding my time cautiously, I've seen the entire expanse of this world. I've watched it flourished and I've watched it fall. With each passing year you all hope to make progress, but you're all blind and unwilling to seek the advice of one another. It is for this reason alone that I came here today. I was not called to help all of you, not even the League of Legends knows of my existence. I suggest all of you air your opinions and work past them, before you try and make a meaningless strategy that will never work. If you wish to fight the power that you don't even know then you'll need actual cooperation, and not just a fake agreement." the man sat once again as the eyes around him stared on.

Icathia had been lost to the void centuries ago, and everyone in the room felt like laughing over the words of this one man. The markings on his skin glowed with a certain alienity that none of them could describe. As he looked back into their eyes they shone with bright light. Each man in the room could not decide whether to believe him or to label his speech as a falsity.

He stood once more not speaking and raised his hands slowly. His shirt began to blow in the wind that seemed to generate from a point over his head. The very fabric of his clothes began to fray and shred and as his shirt disappeared they saw all the marking on his arms and chest, each one glowing with a majestic purple light. Over his head raised a portal of pure blackness and small bolts of electricity arced out of it and into his body. As he focused all of his power on the one point objects in the room began to be sucked into it. Papers and pens became missiles as they traveled toward the point at tremendous speeds.

"That's enough" General Du Couteau spoke these words sternly and the man sat down once more

For an hour the men in the room asked their questions, probing the mans mind for all the information that they sought out. After they were finished questioning him they disbanded the meeting, setting up another council for the following day.

As the men re entered the room they'd sat in the day before each of them was instilled with a new sense of the consequences at hand. The questioning of the young man the day before had lent much insight to each of them about just how real the threat of the void was. They were dead set on stopping the threat no matter the cost. The least of the cost was cooperation between so many city-states that had vendetta's with one another, but with no cooperation Valoran would surely find themselves massacred by the void.

As the general stood he held in his hands a small chunk of black metal, and as he explained what the metal was each of the men looked on in shock. Not many people in Valoran today knew of the metal that he possessed but anybody with any military background was sure to know. Starcry, the very metal that had combated the void so long ago. The general directed his attention to the man from Piltover.

"It's Piltover's responsibility as scholars to track down the remaining deposits of this metal. It's vitally important that we have weapons made of it."

As the man looked at the general his own disgust was laid aside by the information presented the day before. He took hold of the piece of metal noting all of it's properties.

"With some more scientific inspection we should be able to figure out a way to map out it's possible locations, and from there we will send teams to survey as quickly as we can."

The general shifted his eyes looking directly at the Demacian general that sat before him.

"I know that most of you dislike me, and dislike is an understatement. I've arranged for a public statement tomorrow but all of you are deserving to hear my words before the entire world does. So I will tell you the truth of my disappearance, and my war. I'll tell you the truth of my life, before I reveal it to the public"

Over the course of 3 hours General Du Couteau stood and revealed his entire lifes ambitions and faults to the men in the room. As each men let the words enter their mind they felt the anger inside of them die down, and with each passing minute they saw the purpose behind all that the general had done. Each one of them found a renewed sense of cooperation, and as the council was finished they set the next to take place a week from that day. Each of the men had their own tasks to prepare and as each left they were already busy putting their efforts in. With time running short none could be lost.


	29. The Last Icathian

The walls of the surrounding buildings were white and glossy. In the heat of the day people would seek refuge in these sturdy structures, and at night the light from torches would cast it's glow softly from their sides. There was not a place in the city that was never illuminated and the people that lived in this city were peaceful. They went about there research in what would appear to be a responsible manner, though the forces they tampered with were undeveloped. As the years past the people of this city would bring rise to a greater force; awakening the true power that they fretted over every day.

There were those who detested the use of these magics, seeing the physical symptoms of their uninhibited uses, and also the mental toll. The magics the Icathians researched and loved came from a far off place, another plane of existence outside of Runeterra, and outside the confines of anybodies imagination. Many of the time believed that the gods have given them this magic as a reward for their praise and good deeds. They were unaware of the gruesome fate that they brought upon themselves.

Those people who had achieved an advanced understandings of these magics were easily visible to everybody in the city. Their skin covered with alien markings and bearing strange scars. The limit of their power was unknown at this point, but the use of such magics by the Icathians held it's own prices. Physically speaking those who used such magics were more susceptible to disease and bone damage, as though the magics themselves sucked the strength from their bodies, but that was a small price to pay considering the other effects.

Many a night he would lay awake in his bed listening to the screams of agony from the large building that stood on the outskirts of the city. It was here that it was forbidden to enter, though each day more and more people were taken into the building and never seen again. Nobody doubted that the men that resided inside the building were those who had been driven mad by the power that they tampered with. It had no windows, and the only door was protected by a complicated locking mechanism, ensuring that no one would be able to go in or out without proper clearance.

His eyes held the warm blue color of the water in spring time, his hair snow white bleached by the hot sun. Each day he practiced his craft and each day he knew that his continued research only brought him further down. Unlike the other men of the city though he did not bare the mental madness of those who overused the magic. His body was covered with the markings, and in his eyes you could see that with every bit of strength he could muster he fought the mental decline. The voices in his head grew louder and louder with each passing day, but as he worked tirelessly he knew he was on the verge of a breakthrough.

The people of Icathia continued with their daily business never noticing the man that would one day be the only one of them to survive. All of their effort strove to use the magic to gain power over smaller and less sophisticated governments, but in the warm blue eyes of the man there was a higher calling. As he worked his fingers to the bone he found his answer. By manipulation of the basic magic that almost anybody on Runeterra could understand and infusing it with that of the void he managed to bring himself into a form of magical stasis. His body did not change, he did not age. As the sky turned black on the night of the ritual the voices in his head came to silence. The last thing he heard before he blacked out were the words of the most prominent voice in his head, and it's statement was plain and simple. "We're on our way"

The next day realizing that he'd tampered to much with the forces of nature he packed his belongings and left the city. As he traveled he heard news of the decline of the city. Odd reports of alien lifeforms emerging from a rift that had formed near the obelisk in the center of town. As he thought he knew that what had happened was directly his fault, for he had done what was thought unachievable. As he poured over his research he realized why the voices had stopped, and as he brought his hands to his face hot tears flowed down his cheeks. He had become one with the energy of that foreign realm. The tattoos on his skin glowed purple and his eyes did the same, and as he stared at the sky he knew the world was not safe for him. So he adopted the life of a lowly hermit, wandering from place to place but never becoming attached.

As the wars raged over time he sought refuge in the wilderness that spread across much of Valoran. He was unsure if there was any documentation that would lead military leaders to try and recruit him, and he wanted no part in the wars. As he lived his life time passed, and with each passing year he did not grow older. Centuries passed in relative solitude as he honed his powerful skills, and when he learned of the manifestation of Cho'gath, and the other reports concerning the void he started off on his journey. With his mind set on a new task he made his way across Valoran in hopes of finding the help he had not sought so many centuries ago, and with new found determination he swore to be the one to close the rift.


	30. Final Preparations Pt 1

As he stared once more at the stars Kassadin once again relived his past life. He hated the fate that had manifested itself upon him, and with each passing day he thought of the unspeakable act. In a heartbeat he could end his own inward suffering, and his passing would go relatively unnoticed. He was not held in social regards by anyone here at the League, and his only purpose was to oversee the growth of the rift. With the fate that appeared to be at Valoran's doorstep he wondered if now would be the correct time to do so.

He remembered her eyes once more, and as he saw the mental image it appeared as though the eyes were piercing directly through him. His hardened and twisted exterior held no resemblance to being human, and yet the eyes seemed to cut directly past all of it, and they were fixated on a point that at one time was occupied by a heart. He was unsure of whether his heart still existed, or if he was what he appeared to be. The visions he'd seen began to invade his mind and the familiar pains of loss rose in his chest. He had already lost her in one regard, and now with death coming closer everyday he resented the thought of losing her in the other way. As he thought he realized that this could very well be his final opportunity. If tears could have been conjured by the darkened form he held now they would have flowed down his face, but all that he felt was the same grasp of despair that was ever present in him.

"She must have been extremely important." Sona stood behind him with Talon by her side.

"She was." Kassadin stood and turned around looking at both of them.

Talon's arm was wrapped closely around Sona holding her close to him. As Kassadin looked on he recalled the times in his life when he was fortunate enough to have held Maria in the same way. With each passing second his mental image of her became more and more clear, and as he let the pain sink further and further in he dropped to his knees. As he looked at the stars above his head the thoughts of him ending it all only grew stronger. He'd lived for a decade since his transformation, and each day he thought about her. Each day the memories would bare their weight down on his shoulders and each day he would bare the misery in silence. As he looked in front of him he did not see Talon or Sona, he saw only himself and the woman he still loved.

Sona began to move forward as soon as Kassadin feel but before she could take more than a single step he vanished into the glowing purple orb.

"Something has been bothering him this entire week, but he tries to be strong and not speak. I can't imagine the toll that memories take on him. He's given up an entire life because of what happened to him. I can't imagine what that life held for him, but it had to have been something much more appealing than what he is stuck with now." Talon's words were calm and solemn as he stared at the orb in front of him. He turned his attention to Sona and lifted her up easily, "but it's nothing for use to concern ourselves with, if he wanted other people to know he would tell. This is a demon that he has to face on his own time."

As he spoke Talon to remembered his past, and all the demons that existed in it. As he watched Kassadin he was frighteningly aware of just how he felt. With so much bad in his past he was unsure of how he would ever make up for all of it. For the moment being it didn't matter though, and the only thing that drove him forward was his will to survive and protect Sona.

As he sat in his room Kassadin reached under the small bed. He withdrew a large wooden box and opened it slowly. The tan color of the leather had faded over the years, and as he grasped the jacket he could only imagine how dried out it was. It was not the leather that he was worried about though. He reached in the right side pocket and brought out the small box that was concealed. He did not open it but merely held onto it. As he walked out of his room he realized exactly what had to be done. As he walked the misery in his chest only grew, and he was unsure of the words to say when the time finally came.

Deep within the walls of Demacia there lived a young woman. Her eyes were warm and blue, her hair soft and silver. On the nights where the moon shined bright the light would reflect itself softly from her hair and all of the men in Demacia knew her name. She was one of the most beautiful women within it's walls. Over the years though, no matter how many men she dated, she could never fill the empty spot inside of her heart. With every passing day she thought about the man that she used to nuzzle up to on the coldest of nights. The man who would hold her close when she was sad, and who would protect her against anything that should threaten her. He'd disappeared 10 years ago, but her hope never died, and neither did her love.

As he made his way down the grand staircase and into the train the thoughts still raced through his mind. He didn't know how he would find her, or whether or not she would want to see him. It had been 10 years and he assumed that she'd forgotten about him long ago. She was beautiful as she was popular and he was sure that she had found a husband by now. With each thought that he forced himself to believe he drove the pain further and further in. He did not want to think that she had waited for him, he didn't want to believe that he had abandoned her. He had taken the most logical choices that he could at the time, not wanting her to see what he had become.

As the train left the station people on board stared at him in shock. As he sat quietly he once again hated the fate that had come to him. The people stared at him as though it were his conscious choice to appear this way. The cruel reality of the situation was that he believe this is the way she would look at him when he finally found her. As he clutched the small box in his hand he considered his options. He could simply leave the box on her doorstep with a note, it would save him the look of disgust that he dreaded seeing. He decided that this is what he would do. It was already dark and the train ride to Demacia was a short one. He would ask around and find out where she lived, and then place the box on her doorstep, and leave. He did not want to see her face again, it would be to much for him to bare.

As the train came to a stand still Kassadin exited and entered into the city with gleaming walls. It was hard to believe that it was night time with how well the city was lit. As he tried to remember where her house was he found himself completely lost. He couldn't just ask any person where she lived, his appearance frightened most. As he wandered through the streets he noticed a familiar face, but it was a face he had never spoken to. Lux walked through his line of sight looking around for something that he couldn't place. As he approached her she turned around in shock.

She had never seen Kassadin outside the field of justice. His presence here in Demacia was shockingly out of the ordinary. She looked at him with indifferent eyes, not afraid of the mysteries that his experiences held. As she looked at him she spoke.

"Hello"

The glowing purple eyes remained fixated on hers for a few moments as Kassadin tried to figure out what he should say. How should he ask if she knew where Maria lived? What would Lux think if Kassadin asked such a question? As he turned to walk away Lux laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Are you alright, you look like you're lost. Can I help you find something" Lux's voice was warm and welcoming.

Without ever meaning to Kassadin began to explain why he was in the city, revealing more than just his current purpose. He told Lux of his life before his transformation, and of the woman he had planned to marry. How his dreams had been cut from his grasp, and even of the dark and demented thoughts that had plagued him for the last decade.

"So, you're looking for her now, huh?" Lux said sadly

"Yes. I want her to know that I never forgot about her."

"What did you say her name was?"

"Maria" Kassadin spoke the name softly

"Well that's a little vague but given your description and how old she is I think I know who you're looking for." Lux said cheerfully, "but I'll only tell you on one condition."

Kassadin looked at her knowing that whether he liked the condition or not he would have to do it.

"Alright."

"You have to talk to her. She's never married you know. She's dated plenty of guys but she has never married anybody. People always used to say she was saving her heart for the man that had disappeared, and I guess you're the one she's been waiting for." Lux said all of this solemnly and led Kassadin through the streets.

He knocked on the door softly, and inside he heard the same gentle and familiar voice from all the years ago.

"Be there in a minute" the voice yelled out

As the door opened slowly Kassadin recognized her immediately. She hadn't changed one bit over the years, and he wished he could say the same for himself. Her eyes were still warm and welcoming, her hair still it's beautiful silver color. Her voice had not changed and she still stood at the same height, as though she had been frozen in time. As she looked at the behemoth in front of her, her eyes widened and as she opened her mouth wanting to scream she stopped herself. With an outstretched arm Kassadin bowed softly and placed the box on the ground, attached to it a small slip of paper. He turned around slowly and walked away.

"What is it?" her voice rang through his head.

"Something that was meant for you a long time ago." He tried to make his voice as human as possible but it was a wasted effort.

Maria bent down slowly and lifted the box up. She opened the small note and read it's contents. Before she spoke she opened the box slowly, and the small ring glistened in the light. Kassadin turned around slowly seeing the ring for the first time since his transformation, and despite all the years the stone still held it's glow, and as he looked at her holding it an inward smile spread through him.

"Who are you?" Maria's voice cracked as she began to speak with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm the man that you once loved. I'm the man that abandoned you all those years ago for a foolish dream. My ambitions were noble but my actions were not. This is the price I paid for going on my journey. Despite my outward appearance I'm still that same man, though I don't expect you to believe me. Just know that I have never stopped thinking about you, for the past 10 years. I've never stopped loving you." Kassadin said all of this solemnly not wanting to admit how wrong he had been.

"If that is the case than why have you waited until now to give me this? Why didn't you come back to me? I've waited 10 years, despite all the others telling me that you died. I've been waiting and hoping that you'd come back to me someday, what took you so long?" as she spoke her voice developed into a yell as tears burst forth from her eyes uncontrollably.

As she looked at what her love had turned into she did not care. All she had ever wanted was to know that he wasn't dead. Before she realized it she felt the stoney skin of Kassadin wrap it's arms gently around her. As she cried she remembered the feeling that she used to get when he held her, and now as she stood with the behemoth holding her close the same feeling was ever present. She brought her head up and kissed him lightly on his cheek, but it didn't matter. Kassadin couldn't feel what she had done, but as he stood there with his arms around her he felt happy.


	31. Final Preparations Pt 2

As he exited the room slowly he realized just how fast the time had moved. Two weeks had gone by in a heartbeat and as he made his way slowly to the training grounds he was pleased with the progress Fiora had made. She was no longer the warrior that would let an opportunity go, and as each day progressed her killing instinct fought it's way through her flesh. She'd began to learn stealth, but Talon was aware that she would never be able to use it correctly. There were certain people who could use it and others who couldn't, and although she poured her heart into it, she could not learn to conceal herself.

Aside from her being physically stronger, and more mentally able to fight even against vastly outweighed odds she had learned to be less defensive in her efforts. Now using the small dagger at her waist to antagonize the enemy. She had picked up all of Talon's teachings quickly, and as the final days training started Talon knew that it was time to tell her why he'd been so busy, every champion in the league had the right to know what was unfolding.

As he reached the Training Ground Fiora was already there standing silently in the middle of the large field. As he approached her he told her to put her blade away and sit. She did as she was instructed and sat softly on the grass and Talon sat beside her. As he began to explain the situation Fiora's eyes grew wide.

"Will you fight?" Talon said this while looking up at the clouds overhead.

"I'm not sure, do you believe I'm strong enough?" she said softly

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The creatures from the void are vastly unknown here on Valoran, so in all honesty I don't have the slightest clue if any of us are strong enough to turn them back. It's been done before, and I plan to my part as well." Talon said sternly.

As she stared at the man looking at the clouds her heart sunk. She looked at him and his eyes were cold and grey. As she looked at him she recognized immediately the look that the Demacian's had spoke of. The face of a man who has given up all hope, thrown caution to the wind, and intends to do whatever it takes to reach his ultimate goal. As she stared she began to cry. He'd just said that he wasn't sure if anybody were strong enough to fight the void creatures, and yet here he sat, completely willing to play his part and die.

"Are you going to die?" she said with a cracked voice.

"It's an ever present possibility, and I'm ok with the idea of it. If I die doing what I think is right than do I have anything to regret?" Talons voice was hollow and empty and as he spoke he thought of his past.

Everything in his life had all been leading up to this one point in time. Where he sat in the middle of the training ground and finally came to grips with the fact that as long as he did what he thought to be right, then each step he took was a step in the right direction. If death should claim him on the battlefields he would die true to his own wishes.

The clouds overhead turned dark and gray. Thunder boomed in the distance as Talon stood up retrieving a package from a man that was running out onto the field. He walked slowly back to Fiora placing it on her lap.

"I don't have time to explain but consider this your invitation." Talon said this an disappeared.

Rain began to fall from the sky and lightning struck down all around. Fiora was not phased by the weather around her and slowly began to open the package laid before her. As she retrieved the object from inside she thought at first it was only a new scabbard for her rapier; but as more and more of the object came out of the box she realized what it was. At the hilt of the small and sleek blade rested a blue stone with a strange marking on it. It glowed brightly as she clutched the blade in her hand. As she withdrew the blade from it's scabbard the stone's glow intensified as sparks shot out from the blade. As she looked down at the box she grabbed out a small dagger, with an identical stone in it's hilt.

As she remembered Talon's weapons and their glowing white stones she realized what this was. The blade of her new rapier was jet black. Everything about this weapon screamed with power beyond anything she could imagine. As she held the dagger and rapier in her hands the stones glowed in unison. She raised the rapier high into the sky and a bolt of lightning came crashing down atop the blade. As she lowered her arm she knew that this was no invitation, it was a promise. She couldn't allow Talon to try and fight a war on his own, and as she walked back to her apartment she began to think of the unspeakable horror that was to come.

"Will she fight?"

"She cannot refuse now that I've given her the tools she needed"

"And what of her fighting prowess?"

"I've instructed her to the best of my ability, and she has grown much stronger over the allotted 2 weeks. She will do well."

"Or so we hope. We both know the consequences of what is about to unfold. We need the very best that Valoran has to offer. You will fight as well Talon, the glow of those stones tells me so. Since giving you those blades I've made it a point to look into the runes that they possess. They are the runic symbols for Wind & Torrents. I don't think you've properly put them to the test yet, and this is the training that will take place starting tomorrow and lasting for the remaining week. You must train yourself to control the power that those runes possess, and I do think Fiora will be joining you." with his last words the General grinned as Talon looked at him.

"You mean? You added something to her weapons didn't you? They were only meant to be made of Starcry, but you've made another set haven't you." Talon said all of this in shock.

"Lets just say that she has a certain electricity about her that sparks my interest. Her runes are those of Lightning and Storms. Did you notice the weather begin to change as the package was brought to you?" the general spoke in very vague expressions and as the final words left his lips he smiled.

"How many more?" Talon asked sternly.

"As the days countdown the runes are being recollected. We are unaware of the power of these beasts, and although outlawed, what good are laws to a world that doesn't exist?" the general once again smiled.

As Talon turned and walked away he knew what was happening. The General had made a push through League to have the runes that were lost so long brought out of hiding to be used once more. As Talon gripped his daggers in hand the light they emitted grew in strength as the blades became weightless. He had always thought this to be their true power, but now as the general had spoke to him he realized he had something much more powerful at his disposal.


	32. An Untapped Energy

As the two stood side by side the large cloaked figure looked back at them. He was one of the original creators of the League of Legends, and there was no one more well suited to instruct them than he. He and his associates had created the League of Legends to stop the harmful use of magic on Runeterra, lest it be destroyed by the resulting cataclysmic events. In his years he'd seen the height of the wars, and the power that the runes possessed, but he also knew how they worked.

"The runes that rest in your weapons are ideally suited for you personalities." he began, "Fiora, you are of a noble family and yet your name has been tarnished through deceit, you wish only to prove that you are what you are because of hard work. The spark of battle and the electricity of dueling is what drives you. Everything about you screams with a power that not even you have realized yet. You're an unrelenting force much like the lightning in our skys."

He paused briefly and looked at her face. Her eyes were fixated on him, soaking in all the words that he spoke. A smile was spread across her face from the praise she'd received from the man. As he looked to her side Talon stood silent, his face stone cold and expressionless.

"And as for you. Talon, the Blades Shadow. Despite your past you like the wind do not allow anything to stop you. You push with all of your might to reach a point in life where you can be at peace. Those that stand in your path feel the flurry of your blades, and much like the raging torrents of the wind nothing can stop you from your ultimate goal, not even death itself. You try with all of your strength to move on, and you try to carry the burden silently, protecting the people around you. Like the air that we breathe you wish to keep the ones closest to you alive, and it is for that reason that these runes have been placed in your weapons."

As he paused once more he looked back at Talon. His face had not changed in the slightest but there was a glimmer in his eyes that let him know that he'd heard all that was said. Fiora looked at him silently as he stood at arms. His daggers grasped lightly in his fists.

"Whether these runes are ideally suited to your personalities and unique fighting styles is true or not it does not tip the scales in your favor. Know this, if at any time you begin to resent the energy that these stones emit, if for a single second you begin to question your own abilities as both a warrior or a person the runes will make no distinction. Such an enormous energy takes a toll on their wielders, and if at any time you show any sign of mental weakness they will not hesitate to drain you of what energy you have. With that all said we'll begin your training."

As Fiora drew her rapier the clouds in the sky turned dark grey and blanketed as far as the eye could see. She looked at the tip of the blade and saw the small sparks arc off of it.

"It knows it's master, and it knows it's place. It does not know it's purpose as of yet but it will soon enough. The runes are praised for their ability to amplify the specific energies that they encompass, and although there are multiple runes for any given energy you two are special. The runes that you possess are one of a kind, having no others still in existence. In order to control the massive power that these runes possess you must train your mind as well as your body. When you fight do it with your heart and the runes will not fail you. Use your mind to command the energy that surrounds both of you. Under the correct conditions they will serve as your shield when you are compromised, and will act upon your greatest desires. There is no textbook for what I am teaching you so I will allow you two to train on your own, my sole purpose was to provide you with the building blocks for an entirely new way of fighting. A way to tap into the hidden potential that exists deep in both of your hearts. Think about what you want most in this world, and let it flow through you, put your heart into every attack, and you will no fall." the old man looked at both of them with unblinking eyes.

As he began to walk away slowly Talon crouched lightly to the ground staring solemnly at the glowing runes on his daggers. The emitted their soft glow and he smiled. As he began to take all he'd been told to hear the light intensified and the wind kicked up around him. The grass and leaves began to move in a torrent around him as he harnessed the lessons. As he thought about all he'd done his desire to set things right only intensified as the wind howled at his command. He felt the daggers in his hand become weightless and his body filled with a new vigor. He brought his right dagger into the air slowly holding it above his head. The wind circling around him shifted now focusing itself around the blade. As he moved his arm effortlessly the wind manifested itself across the blade flying out from it and cutting through a nearby training dummy like a razor. As Talon looked on in awe he felt the energy fill him, and as his hopes rose so did the power that flowed through his veins.

As Fiora watched Talon she wondered what could be running through his mind. She's witnessed all of his actions first hand and stood in shock at the power he possessed, and as she through she remembered that she possessed a different power of equal or greater strength. The clouds in the sky grew darker as she focused on her past. She remembered all of her hard work she'd done and her fathers downfall. She had promised to never become the same person he was and it was this Iron Resolve that kept her moving forward. Lightning rained down from the sky surrounding her. As it fell it arced and struck her, but there was no pain. As the electricity flowed down from the heavens and into her body she felt renewed. As she focused harder she manipulated the lightning in front of her into a barrier, and as she let the barrier fall the lightning manifested itself on her rapier. As she swung the nimble sword around with ease the lightning would arc off of it striking things at a distance. She smiled and knew that it would take practice to command the power in a real situation, and as she resolved to work tirelessly to master it's power the stones grew brighter. One last bolt of lightning raced down to the earth striking the tip of her rapier with a crash.

As they stood side by side both breathed heavily. The runes that they commanded fed off their own energy, and being relatively unskilled in their usage they were not aware of how to cope with the physical drain it took on their bodies. They decided to rest for a couple of hours, and then practice more. Their plan was simple and logical, in order to master the power bestowed unto them they would pace themselves carefully. When they began to feel the physical drain was to much they would rest for a few hours, and when they woke they would repeat the process.

"Quite a show they are putting on out there don't you think?"

"It's only fitting, they've been locked away for so long, and now they return. It's only natural that we be awestruck by the power they truly possess."

"And what of the Voidwalker?"

"He's not been here for days."

"Have you any idea where he's gone?"

"Demacia. To the place that he once called home, to the girl he once called his own. You must remember that we aren't all blessed with a human fate. A lesson that many tend to overlook."

"That is true indeed. He intends to sacrifice himself."

"And just how do you know that?"

"I've been pouring over the texts for days now, and all of his rituals have tapped into his own void energy to try and conceal the rift. With what is coming the rift will expand far to much for his current rituals to take any effect. He intends to call upon every last bit of energy that pulses through his body to try and close it when it's at it's weakest point."

"Then for now we can only let him have his time. He is a man of few words, and yet his actions speak the loudest of all. He's had no home here for a decade now. He's had no contact with the outside world, or with the friends he used to know. For now let him be surrounded by those that he lost all those years ago, because for them, he is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. For us he would give his life."


	33. Words for the Worried

As the sun rose in the morning sky Talon was already awake. He stood at the side of the bed watching Sona sleep with a smile spread across his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and she turned slightly looking up at him. As he looked into her warm blue eyes he felt a strange sensation pour over him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly pulling away and wrapping her arms softly around his back.

"Training again?" she said solemnly

"Yeah, but it needs to be done. I won't allow any harm to come to you, and for now that is all that I'm worried about. There's a real danger coming, and I won't allow you to come to harm. I swear it on my life." Talon spoke the words sternly and looked down at her.

Her eyes were filling up with tears slowly as she clutched tightly the back of his shirt. She nestled her face softly against his chest and cried softly before he pulled her away gently.

"What's wrong?" he said softly

"I worry about you. I was here when he described the horrors that would come, and it's not as though I'm oblivious to all the odd events happening. I don't want to lose you, I don't think I could bare it. I don't want you to fight, but I know that I can't stop you, I just wish there was some way I could keep you safe."

"You don't need to worry, that's what all of this training is for. I promise you that I'll come back from this, and when I do we'll be married, and we can start our life together with the blessing that has been given to us."

"It's a girl." Sona's voice was cheerful and she smiled

Talon smiled back at her lifting her up softly from on the bed. She wrapped her legs softly around his waist with her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly and spun in place a couple of times and laid her back down.

"I'm happy. I promise that I will always be here for you, and for her. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you two."

Sona smiled once more laying her head back softly on the pillow. Talon looked at her once again and walked out of the room silently after tucking Sona in. As he made his way down to the training grounds he thought about his unborn child, and what being a father entailed. He'd never had a father so he was unsure of how he would do, but he knew that as long as he tried his hardest and as long as he was with Sona they would raise the child the right way.

As he sat in the small house Kassadin was overcome with the sense of joy that had been given back to him. Each time he looked at her now he felt the old love wash over him, and each time she would giggle he would feel the emptiness in his chest slowly melt away. But in the back of his mind rested the cruel reality of his visit. This was his last chance to ever see his love again, and with each passing day the reality would set in more heavily than the last.

He'd been in Demacia for only a few short days, but in the eyes of Maria it was as if nothing had ever changed. Despite his exterior she managed to find some way of looking past all that had befallen him, and to her, he was still the same man he was 10 years prior. She would hug him the same way she had before as if the time had never passed. He was overwhelmed with the joy that this place brought to him, and being here only strengthened his resolve to protect the one that he cared about the most in this world.

It was true that he still loved the woman very much, but the time had not been kind to him, nor had fate. No matter how much he wished he could stay here and have a life with Maria he was aware that it would never work out. With the danger of the war drawing closer he only became more and more protective of the woman that he had lost, and he didn't intend to lose her to the war, and he hoped that in time she would come to grips with the reality of his final action. To ensure her well being, and the well being of the entirety of Valoran he would end the rift the way it was started. With a burst of energy capable of mending the broken fibers of the dimensional rift. For 10 years he'd stored his energy, building it up for the moment that his fate would be realized, but he never imagined it would be so soon. But for Kassadin there was no turning back, and there was no compromise, he would do what had to be done, even if it meant his life.

As he looked on at the beautiful girl doing her daily chores he felt happy, to know that she was alright after all of the years. He was happy that he'd gotten to see her for one last time. With his final breath he spoke.

"I love you Maria, and I always will, no matter what"

As she turned around to see him he disappeared into the glowing purple orb. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she already knew the truth. She fell to the floor softly and began to cry.


	34. The 12 Pillars of Creation

The final days before their departure passed by in utter silence. There was no time to talk, and there were no words to be said. Each and every champion of the League knew what was coming, and all of them were equally worried. Talon stepped into the halls donning his large black daggers. As the inhabitants stared at him the nervousness of the area was palpable, but Talon stood alone, his eyes ice cold and determined. He had no use for nervousness that would inhibit his fighting abilities. In his week of training to use the runes to their true potential he'd lost all doubt in his own ability, and if battle led him into death than he would do so with his head held high, and with every fiber of his being.

As the others stood in silence they watched his movement. As he walked down the hall they watched intently. The times had changed only a few short months ago, and now it seemed as though everything were the same. The assassin struck fear into the hearts of each champion that stood in the halls, but for new reason. The runes on his daggers glowed steadily as he walked. There was no hesitation in his movements despite all the eyes that were fixated on him. As he walked out of the front door and onto the grand staircase the light from the sun was no visible. The clouds cast their shadow upon the ground and with one final breath Talon faded into the blackness.

Fiora sat in her apartment gathering what few belongings she had brought with her, as she looked out the window she saw as Talon faded into the blackness and smiled gently. She had never forgotten the night in Noxus. She found it hard to believe that such a strong individual had been brought to the brink of death, and she dreaded the thought of it as well. In terms of combat experience Talon was rivaled by few, and yet she had found him moments from death on the streets of Noxus, and as the imminent war drew closer she found herself wondering if she would see the same thing again, or if she would end up in the same place. As she stared at the rapier that was hung on the wall she expelled the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't have any doubts, she had to be strong, or else there was no point in her fighting at all.

She left the room silently closing the door behind her. She was going to the same place that Talon had departed for. It was the final war council before their departure to Icathia. Unlike the previous meetings this meeting would be broadcast in every city-state in Valoran. She walked slowly down the grand staircase and climbed into the small carriage that waited to take her. As she shut the door in silence she looked out and saw the faces of the other champions. Though many had volunteered to fight there were still many who only watched as the others departed. Their eyes visibly worried, tears forming in the rims. She looked away and lay her head back to catch some rest before the meeting.

"I call this meeting to order" The General's voice boomed over the talk in the large room, "now if we are all done wasting time I'd like to get down to hard facts."

The noise in the room quieted and it's inhabitants looked at the general standing at the podium.

"A few short weeks ago an expedition left in search of the ancient city of Icathia. To spare you an extremely long tale I will state it simply. Icathia is location on Valoran where the void resonates from. A rift exists in it's ruins and we believe the 12 men and women of the expedition were abducted. There has been no contact from that area since the departure, and we believe the worst to be true-"

"You're wrong, they aren't dead." the young man rose from his seat, his body showing the ancient markings again, "they aren't dead, they were not fortunate enough to simply be killed. With the absence of the voidwalker I've taken it upon myself to monitor the rift. Your real worst fears have been recognized, and they have returned. The 12 await us in my home, and they will not be friendly. The blackened sky, the strange omens are exactly the same as the last time."

As he sat the other people in the room looked on in awe. They'd heard the stories about the last Icathian's return, but they never imagined him to be so young. His words struck their hearts and once again the room was filled with chatter.

"Silence!" The general once again asserted his authority, "whether what he has said is true or not we leave in 2 hours. Use your time wisely, because I ensure that not all of us will make it back alive."

The grim words of the general did little to calm the people in the room, but each was aware of the risk they took by leaving. Talon stood in the back listening the entire time and as the general final words rang through his ears he left. With his back turned he exited the room unseen by any and made his way to the caravans that would carry them across the Shurima Desert.

The hours passed by in a hectic commotion. There were those who now wished to withdraw from their service, but in the end all of them boarded the caravans, and they set off across the desert.

The wind whipped violently against the caravans. The heat of the afternoon son beat down hard on. The sand was hot and those on foot soon found themselves dehydrated. It was unthinkable to everyone that this place gave rise to a civilization the would prosper for centuries, and yet they saw the exact reason why. This place was brutally inhospitable and covered thousands of square miles. Anyone wishing to attack the city that rested in the heart of the desert would have been strongly demoralized and weakened by the journey, but the thoughts of the place didn't last long.

As the caravans made there way through the dunes the thought on all their minds was the same. 'What can we expect to see.' The thought was something that most weren't used to. Each person in the ranks had seen their fair share of combat, and they had all witnessed things that would scar weaker persons, but as they made their way through the baron wastelands the thought festered in their minds. As they approached the coordinates that Kassadin had provided they saw the place for the first time.

A large stone obelisk stood in front of them, the sun glaring off of it brightly into their eyes. As they drew closer and closer the glare receded giving them sight to the true size of the object. It was massive standing as tall as the walls of Demacian Palace. As they brought their eyes down from the top of the object they saw their fears realized. A visible purple glow emanated from the ground in lines and symbols. With the obelisk as the center lines came out drawing a star that existed inside of a large circle. Within each of the 5 open quadrants the star left existed a different symbol. On the outer edges of the circle there were drawn 12 lines outward, connected to circular stones that had been engraved. As their eyes followed the lines they counted, and as their eyes reached the outer stones their eyes opened wide.

Atop each of the 12 stones stood a figure, dark and twisted, their eyes glowing bright purple. As the caravans neared the stones the circle lit up more brightly releasing a pulse of energy that threw the caravans over onto their sides.

"Everyone get down." Kassadin's voice was the only sound to be heard, "stop your ritual or be killed, these are your options."

As he spoke the 12 figures simply continued. They knelt down on one knee lowering their head to the obelisk and it began to glow.

"There is one among you who does not belong." A voice originating from the obelisk pierced the ears everyone. "Ezeacha, step forward, or will you show cowardice to those who gave you power."

The young man with white hair stood and stepped toward the obelisk. The markings on his flesh began to glow once more with the arcane energy.

"Do not threaten us with a display of power. Even with the numbers you have brought you cannot succeed. Give into the power in front of you, and we shall make you kings of the new world that we will make."

"Quiet yourself, because none of us will believe that for a second. You wish to give us power at what expense? Our homes, our families, our friends. You want nothing more than to strip us of our lives and use us as tools for your own demented reasons." the young man yelled all of this at the obelisk as the markings turned bright white under his power.

The sky turned black all around them, and lightning began to crash down to the surface.

"You've grown strong over the years Ezeacha. You make us proud, after all it was you who contacted us in the first place, or have you already forgotten. Why don't you tell them the entire truth Ezeacha, stop hiding behind your own false reality and tell them what really happened, and who you really are, or would you like me to enlighten them?" the voice teased

"You're right, I haven't forgotten the mistake that I made centuries ago, but I won't allow them to suffer the same fate as everyone else did. I won't allow them to be slaughtered by you mindless monsters." as he spoke his words the hatred overwhelmed him and the lightning rained down harder.

"That's it Ezeacha, give into the madness, let it overcome you. Your transformation is long overdue. You see, without you we would have never found this plane. Back then you were just a young man seeking greatness, and you spent so much time working at it. Immortality is something that any man wishes for, and your experiments provided a successful result correct? With our help, and our power you managed to do what everyone thought impossible. The thing about our help is that it comes with a price. As soon as you achieved your ultimate goal you left this place to fend for itself, all the friends and family that you ever knew were killed, and you were no where to be found." the voice continued tormenting the man that stood before them.

The champion looked on in awe as the lightning struck down in front of Ezeacha and his eyes turned completely white. He raised his hands into the air focusing his energy.

"That's quite enough at your feeble attempt to terrify us." as the voice spoke a bolt of energy flew from the obelisk striking Ezeacha in his chest. It tore through the flesh and exited his back, "and one last thing. You're not immortal if we don't wish you to be, consider your gift revoked, and may you rest in peace old friend."

The body of the young man lay on the ground, the sand underneath him stained red, the markings on his skin still glowing brightly. He moved slowly pushing himself back to his feet. Blood ran from the side of his mouth and as he spoke he spat often to clear his throat.

"I don't need your gift to end this. By the end of this night I swear you will cause no more trouble on this world."

"Then so be it, the ritual is almost finished."

Everyone's eyes once again focused on the obelisk. The glow from the ground was incredible. As the seconds past the glow exited the ground and floated softly into the air. As it hovered it began to fill it's own empty spots in with it's luminescence. As the moments passed by the circle turned solid purple and began to open.

"You see the fun thing about this ritual that makes it so much more different from previous ones, is the fact that it will make this rift permanent. In the past we've never had so many worthy vessels to perform such a task, but these 12 will act as pillars for us. Against their will they channel all of their energy into this obelisk to ensure our arrival. They will die just as all of you will. There is no stopping us, so enjoy the light show while it lasts."

Ezeacha once again brought his hands over his head and began chanting in an ancient language. As he chanted the sky began to glow bright white. As the final words left his lips a massive bolt of black lightning struck the top of the obelisk splitting it in two. Ezeacha fell to his knees slowly and the markings on his flesh turned black.

Fiora rushed over to his side and laid a hand on his neck. His flesh was ice cold and as she flipped him over and looked at him his eyes were rolled back. The ground beneath him was soaked red with his blood.

"Such a brave individual. Throwing his life away for no good reason, it just goes to show you that he never deserved a life in the first place."

Fiora felt a slight tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see Ezeacha's lips quiver slightly. She lowered her head onto his chest so he could speak to her without seeing.

"The obelisk is broken, the gate will not become permanent, but it will last for a short while. You must kill the 12 of them to drain it's energy. At that point it can be sealed for good." his body went limp and fell back to the ground.


	35. No Time for Doubt

As the scene of the young man lying lifeless on the ground enveloped the area a certain palpable spark was emitted by the mass of soldiers that stood on 20 yards from the now shattered obelisk. As they watched they expected him to rise once again as he had the last time, but after 5 minutes his body still remained in it's same location. Tears filled the eyes of many of the soldiers. Although no one here had ever known the man that had given his life they felt the overwhelming sadness grip their hearts.

As Talon stared at the body his expression did not change. In his line of work he'd seen much more gruesome blood shed than what had just unfolded in front of him. It was just another dead body lying helplessly on the ground, and yet as he stared he felt a strange sensation grip his heart. As he looked at the young man who appeared no older than he was he felt a certain respect for him, and he was unsure of why.

Fiora rose quietly from next to the body and laid her outer jacket over his face. She looked back at the obelisk and the 12 vessels now stared back at them with glowing eyes. She looked at them with no remorse and what little doubt had existed in her heart now turned to pure hatred. She had never witnessed a more valiant act in her life, and now as the body lay directly by her side her eyes changed. Talon was the first to notice the change. Her eyes were no longer soft and welcoming, they weren't the eyes of a kind individual. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits and as the anger within her rose lightning found it's way down from the sky and onto her blade.

Everyone looked at her in awe as the lightning surrounded her, as if feeding her more and more power. Her rapier began to glow with an electric blue color, the runes shone their color brightly in the darkness of the place. As Talon watched her intently he knew the time had come and he brought his own weapons into fighting position. The wind kicked up around him throwing sand in every direction. As he brought his mind into and even deeper focus than ever before the winds manifested into a raging torrent that spun chaotically towards the 12 vessels. It met them with a crash and blood flew in every direction staining the ground underneath them. Not a single one of them faltered, and as the winds died down they stepped forward.

Without ever realizing her movement Talon found himself in a desperate situation. A faint purple smoke enveloped one of the vessels and only a split second later the figure of Katarina appeared next to it, her dagger piercing directly into it's armored skin. As he rushed forward he saw Katarina shoot him a glance and he understood. She'd always hated the fact that Talon had watched over her, and this was her time to prove herself. Talon backed away respectfully and eyed one of the other vessels. It was not the largest of them by far, but the ground around it glowed with an immense amount of power. Talon knew that despite it's small stature this would be his opponent.

As he rushed forward he caught the figure by suprise landing a clean blow into it's right shoulder, as he pulled his dagger heavily it split the flesh and exited. As he stood looking at the figure it's arm hung on by a few strands of alien flesh, but as he examined more closely he saw the ever familiar purple glow and the damage he had inflicted seemed to be mended in a split second. As he watched intently he never allowed anything to cross his mind, he was constantly formulating his strategy. With the body of Ezeacha laying softly on the blood soaked sand his eyes turned deadly. Fiora glanced at him and saw the eyes that everyone had feared. As the rage inside Talon was converted into sheer force of will the stones grew brighter and brighter Talon's daggers became enveloped in the raging winds. He brought his right dagger to his side in a fluid motion and charge forward once again connecting with his opponent.

As the dagger made contact the wind exploded outward tearing off the figures arm at the elbow. As the other half dropped to the ground it turned into a puddle of purple ooze and once again Talon found the arm regenerating on the being. As he lowered himself into a fighting position he lost sight of his enemy. He turned around on his heals quickly and the figure appeared behind him, but it was to late to counter. The blackened figure brought it's hand down with tremendous force crushing down on Talon's shoulder. As he dropped to one knee he yelled out in pain, but even with the pain he felt he capitalized on his position. He brought his left dagger around and struck the figure in the back heavily. As he regained his footing he felt the blood flow quickly from his shoulder down his arm.

Fiora watched Talon intently as he went about his fight. As the crushing blow came down on his shoulder she caught sight of one motion that she would never have seen without his intent training. As he feel he glanced to his side toward her and let one of his smaller blades fly. As she followed the path of the dagger it struck the figure behind her hard in the chest and it stumbled back. As she became aware of the shadowy figure that stood several inches taller than her she brought her rapier around quickly striking the figure in it's leg. As it began to regain balance it brought it's arm to it's back quickly, and as the arm came back around it held a hammer of ridiculous proportion. The head of the hammer was just as large as the figures body, and it was held in one hand. 'The bigger they are the harder they fall' Fiora chuckled under her breath as she remembered the phrase. She jumped high into the air bringing her rapier down across the figures shoulder, it was a clean hit that cleaved the skin apart. Blood flew out from the wound and the figure staggered back slightly. Regaining it's balance it lashed out with it's open hand connecting with Fiora's abdomen and throwing her sideways. As she fell the hammer came down swiftly as she narrowly avoided it.

She clutched her side heavily and felt that her rips were broken, but it didn't matter. She had no choice but to continue fighting. As she focused all of her energy into the fight at hand lightning struck down hard on top of her opponent causing it to crumble quickly to it's knees. She lunged forward driving her rapier directly through it's chest. With a quick flurry of her weapon she struck the target 8 times in the chest before it began to get up. As it stood she ran directly at it once more striking it once more. The hammer came around it's back more slowly this time, as she traced the path of the weapon she jumped nimbly into the air landing atop the head for a split second before leaping off of it. She brought her rapier down across the figures face splitting the skin violently.

Katarina brought her blades to her side as she stared at the opponent in front of her. As with so many of the other champions that took part in the battle her weapons to contained runes. She had not taken any formal training to learn how to use them correctly, but as she stared at her opponent her own sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Try to keep up, or you might just find yourself missing a head" she mocked the being in front of her.

She charged headlong at the opponent with incredible momentum. As she brought her dagger forward it connected with her opponents chest causing it to fly back uncontrollably. As Katarina looked at her weapons she saw the stones glowing faintly. As she realized that she had drawn a response from them she felt her fighting resolve strengthen. Her body filled with a new energy and her daggers began to glow red in her palms. She withdrew one of the small throwing knives from her side and threw it in the direction of her opponent. The first thing that she noticed was how much faster the blade moved than usual, the second was that upon impact the knife disintegrated into an explosion of shrapnel.

"What are the runes for your daughters weapons general?"

"A rather curious set if I do say so myself. Everything we know about them right now leads us to believe that they are meant to harness speed. Vastly increasing the stamina and vigor of their master. However I have a feeling that she'll be better able to explore the possibilities as soon as she comes to terms with the stones."

Katarina looked in the direction of her opponent as it brought itself to its feet slowly. She ran through all the information she'd been given about the runes and she realized the true answer. She was far from a scientist but she still knew what had happened. She'd been told that the runes were meant to increase her speed in combat, and she basked in the idea of being even more deadly. As she looked now though she realized that it wasn't just speed. It was energy in itself. She drew the conclusion quickly and smiled widely at her opponent. 'Kinetic Energy', that's what they do. As the thoughts ran through her mind all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and as she drew her conclusion her blades began to glow even brighter red as they stored the potential energy from their host. With a quick flurry of her hands she unleashed 3 more blades that ripped through her opponent exploding into shrapnel. She disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke appearing directly next to her opponent once more.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill, but I do believe this is the part of the fight where you drop dead." she laughed maniacally as she drove her glowing red dagger into her opponents side. Upon impact the light exploded into being tearing a hole into her opponents side. As she spun around on her heels the image of her body became a blur as she released the remainder of the knives in her belt at her enemy. All 10 blades struck the enemy directly, each one ripping massive wounds into it's flesh. As the smoke cleared and Katarina came to a screeching halt she looked back. What lay on the sands did not resemble a corpse at all. It's chest torn apart by multiple high velocity explosions, a large portion of it's side completely missing. She leaned down slowly and spat directly onto the body and walked away slowly.


	36. The Ultimate Sacrifice

As Talon moved to evade his pursuer he felt the sensation grip the left side of his body. As he focused his attention his eyes lost sight of his enemy, and when he regained his sight he screamed in pain. The figure stood at his side, its arm diving dangerously through his side. He fell to the ground heavily as blood poured from the wound. He breathed heavily realizing the outcome of the battle if he kept this up for much longer. As he stood back up his enemy stared at him, no visible damage showing on his body. Talon focused hard on everything that had occured, and no matter where he struck his opponent his body would simply regenerate. As a last ditch effort he decided to go for the place that anyone would. He dropped his left dagger to the ground and held the other defensively. His opponent stepped forward slowly and Talon charged. His opponent matched his move, as the figure closed in on Talon its arm grew brightly and morphed into a long spike. As the distance became less and less Talon spun to his side quickly, the figure thrust it's arm forward completely missing Talon. Now that he had the advantage Talon focused all of his will into his dagger and drove it heavily down into his opponents head, it split the armor like skull easily. As the blade cut down through the body the winds exploded outward shredding the internal organs of the vessel.

Talon watched intently as his opponents body dropped lifelessly to the ground. He watched for several moments yet the figure did not move. As he looked around he saw Fiora still in combat and the other champions engaging the vessels as well. Kassadin stood near the obelisk silently waiting for his moment. Talon picked up his other dagger and rushed to Fiora's aid. As he arrived the behemoth that stood in front of him knocked him to the side effortlessly and his hammer came down heavily striking Talon in his injured shoulder. The sound of bones breaking was easily recognizable as Talon crumbled underneath the momentum of the weapon. Fiora looked at him in dismay and jumped nimbly striking the giant in his chest and kicking him backward. Talon stood once more with the same cold expression in his eyes. As Fiora looked at him he darted in front of her. As he reached his destination he fell back heavily as the projectile connected with his chest. Fiora knelt down by his side placing her ear over his mouth, but the sound of his breathing was not present. She placed her hand on his neck as she'd done the night in Noxus, and his pulse was absent. She stood once more with the fire of anger burning deep within her eyes. She withdrew her smaller dagger and threw it with great force directly into the giants chest. As it connected the dagger began to glow with it's electric blue aura and Fiora brought her rapier over her head. The clouds in the sky began to churn overhead and a loud crack was heard even before the lightning struck down. As it moved quickly to the ground it found her dagger embedded in her enemies chest striking it heavily. Fiora rushed forward while her enemies was off guard and brought her rapier across it's throat quickly as it feel backward lifelessly.

She rushed to Talon's side placing her hand once again on his neck. His skin was ice cold and as she opened his eye lids all that was visible were the whites of his eyes.

"He's fallen."

"I'm aware, but he did it for a reason that none of us may ever understand. That's the thing about that man. With all of the silence, and all of the observing, no one would ever guess that he's come to care for most of the League's inhabitants, and he would never admit it to anyone. However, he just proved it. He put himself in the line of fire willingly and knowing that his body couldn't handle it."

"And what of the sorceress?"

"She is ready. Summon her."

The sky above Icathia suddenly took on a faint blue glow. In the back where the carriages still rested on their sides a woman appeared, a white aura surrounding her. Her bright blonde hair flowed smoothly down her neck and over her shoulders. As she grasped the horror of the scene in front of her the smile gently faded from her face and was replaced with a look of nervousness. She glanced to the side seeing the young man with Fiora's jacket over his face, and as she examined the rest of the seen she saw many people lying helplessly on the sands. The blood shed became to much for her to bare. As she let the sympathy that was ever present in her body flood through her body her staff began to emit a faint white glow.

"Believe it or not he's still alive, but barely. They say that a person can live for up to 5 minutes after the heart has stopped beating given the correct circumstances. It is all a matter of how fast the brain becomes inactive. I have faith that even in death Talon will not give up easily."

"Then why have we summoned the girl to the battlefield?"

"Because she possess the key to our success. When we began bringing the runes out of hiding I knew that I to had to do my part. In those times there was a healer named Artemis but known better by her title 'the Prophet of Charity'. Do you recall the old tale?"

"Yes I do, but you're being rather vague general, just what are you trying to say."

"The story that you've heard is in fact of a true person, a very powerful young woman blessed with immense magical potential. It wasn't just that which gave her the title that she held but a small stone that existed in her staff."

"You mean a rune?"

"Yes indeed. The rune that Luxanna Crowngaurd now possess. The stone of charity. I have the feeling that even without proper instruction she'll be able to use it, she's a remarkable young woman. Kind, generous, caring; I only saw it fit that such an angel be blessed with a power that does not bring harm."

"What do you mean? The stone has no offensive uses at all."

"Not in the least. One cannot battle with the Light of Life, but in the correct hands such a power can heal even the most fatal of wounds, and protect against the most powerful of attacks. The lives of the men and women that risk themselves on the frontlines now rest in her hands."

Lux stood motionless over Talon's body. She looked at him and felt disgusted. She had never imagined that she would ever see the man in such a sorry state of being. The ground under him was dyed pure red with the fresh blood. Tears began to form in Lux's eyes and the stone in her staff began to grow more brightly. 'He can't be dead, not like this. He just can't be, he's not the type of person to die this way. He's still got so many things left unfinished, and a woman who will never see him alive again. He can't be dead, I have to fix this.' Lux struggled frantically to control the thoughts racing through her mind as she wept over the Noxian's corpse. The light that her staff emitted continued to grow in intensity and her tears fell directly onto Talon's chest. As if knowing the desires of Lux's heart the light manifested itself off of the staff enveloping Talon's body. Lux's eyes were held shut tightly and she did not see the miracle that was taking place. Strands of light formed off of Talons torn flesh as the wounds began to tie themselves together. After a few minutes Talon's body laid completely intact on the ground. Lux opened her eyes and placed her hand on his neck, but his pulse was not there.

The fight still raged in the background. Of the 12 vessels only 5 remained standing. Across the sands bodies of soldiers lay helplessly. There was no time to tend to the wounded though. As the purple gate began to glow brighter figures began to appear below it. In only a few moments the soldiers looked out and saw an army of Kog'Maw like creatures charging forward. Everywhere around them living artillery rained down from the sky.

As the voidlings charged forward the soldiers saw a lone champion stand in front of them. Seeing the bravery of the one they stood at his side ready to turn back the horde of void creatures.

Galio stood in the front of the ranks with his wings spread open wide. As he stared intently at the charging wall of voidlings he beat his wings heavily causing the wind to kick the sand up. As the motion of his wings grew faster and faster a small torrent began to form in front of him traveling quickly towards the wall of enemies. As it connected the voidlings were thrown out of ranks and the soldiers behind Galio rushed at them. As the enemy was spread out amongst a great distance they were weak. As the blackened metal of swords pierced through their larval bodies the strange acidic liquid poured out.

As the final voidlings were slain the men once again looked at the gate to see the next wave beginning to form. Galio leaped into the air directly towards the gate. He landed heavily smashing down and bringing his wings heavily around him. As he sat in his same position the wind began to kick up around him and the voidlings began their assault. Shielding his body from the brunt of the attacks the soldiers charged in. As Galio absorbed the entire assault his body was covered in large gashes, but he paid no mind to the wounds. As the voidlings continued to pour out of the portal it was visible that Galio was becoming weak, and as the last artillery shell struck down directly on him his wings erupted outward knocking all of them away. His eyes glowed blood red in anger, his voice almost demonic. He brought his arms down heavily seizing one of the voidlings and tearing it in half effortlessly. As Galio began his relentless rampage the corpses began to pile up around him. The soldiers seeing his sudden outburst fought harder to turn back the hordes of the void.

During all the commotion nobody had seen the body move. Now as he stood in his concealed position he waited. He watched Kassadin intently, waiting for his moment to help. As the final few vessels were brought down he saw Kassadin disappear into his glowing purple orb and rushed after him. Kassadin appeared next to the giant stone obelisk where the gate was beginning to weaken. He brought his hands out in front of him placing them mere inches from the enormous portal that sat in front of him. As he began to focus his own purple glow intensified as a decade of stored energy raced through his body. All the while he chanted in a long forgotten language.

Reaching Kassadin's side he quickly grabbed his arms and pushed Kassadin back heavily. With his right arm outstretched toward the portal and his left resting on Kassadin's chest the energy poured through him. He began to chant the same as Kassadin had been and the markings on his skin once again began to glow.

"This is not your place to die. This is my doing, and I will end this the way that I started it." Ezeacha yelled back as Kassadin struggled to get up

With his final words the glow of the portal encased Ezeacha and exploded. All eyes turned to where he had stood before and as the smoke began to clear he stood motionless with his arms outstretched. As the champions moved to go and praise him a soft breeze blew through, and his body began to disappear into it. As they surveyed the scene they saw an unfamiliar looking man laying on the ground.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" one of the superior officers approached the man slowly.

"What do you mean who am I? I came here with all of-" the man paused briefly as he brought his hand up to gesture to the carriages, "what's happened? Everything has changed."

"Where there was once flesh fate turned to stone, I have returned the flesh to it's rightful place." Ezeacha's voice echoed through the battleground.

"Kassadin." the man said softly as he looked at his flesh for the first time in 10 years.

He looked silently across the body littered sands and found the man he was looking for. Motionless and cold Talon lay helplessly in a pool of his own blood. Kassadin stood silently and walked towards him. He brought his body down low placing his hand over Talon's face and shutting his open eyes. He placed his hands beneath the body and lifted it up effortlessly and laid it in the back of one of the carriages.

"He's not dead. Not just yet, but it's very possible that he will never move from the position he is in right now. His brain is active, his pulse is weak, his breathing shallow. Take care of him." Kassadin's words escaped his lips solemnly as he tried to grasp the reality that was unfolding before him.

Sona sat in her room silently thinking about Talon. She looked down at the bracelet that hung around her wrist and saw the shimmer of light fade away. Tears formed slowly in her eyes as she felt the sudden emptiness in her heart. She fell to the ground softly weeping as the shadowy figure entered the room.

"The look is not befitting of you. Do not cry over those who are lost, when they are not lost in the first place. Whether living or dead the man will always be part of you, both in your heart, and the baby girl to be born. So rest for now, and the sun will come out tomorrow, I promise you this much. He won't give up that easily, he won't make the same mistake his parents made." as the general spoke Sona drifted out of consciousness. He lifted her up silently and placed her in the bed and covered her up. He bent over and kissed her softly on the forehead as tears gently streamed down his own face.

As he looked at the woman resting in the bed he was only reminded of the time in his life when he'd seen the same sight in his own home. As the image of his wife came to mind the tears flowed more quickly down his cheeks, and in his mind he prayed that Talon would come back from wherever his mind was lost too. The reality of the situation gripped him heavily as the thoughts of losing his pupil became more and more likely.

Katarina stood by the carriage silently looking at the fallen assassin. Inwardly her heart sank deeply as she fought back the tears that struggled to break loose from her eyes. As the champions gathered around the fallen warrior the general infantry gathered their wounded. Galio lay wounded next to the obelisk, his wings torn apart from the assault they had endured. Garen, Jarvan, and Xin Zhao rushed to his aid and lifted him onto one of the empty carriages.

Everywhere across the battlefield the bitter sweet reality weighed down on their shoulders heavily. Victory but at what price?


	37. The Dirge of 1000 Tears

The large oak box was lifted high into the air. By looking at the object many would believe it to be heavy but the 4 men on either side of the box lifted it with no trouble. As it made it's way down the aisle the eyes looked on it heavily, tears bursting from many eyes. The box was adorned with Ivory carved into intricate patterns, the dark black color of the finish further augmented the bright white of the ivory. Although the box did not contain a body as it was justly made to it was still carried to a small hole dug 6 feet deep at the front of the crowd. A top the overhead door to the casket was a small golden name plate with the young man's name on it.

Although his presence at the League only lasted for a few short weeks he'd impacted nearly every champion with his valiant sacrifice. As they sat dressed in black they watched the box sink further and further into the hole in front of them. Fiora stood silently walking to the end of the aisle and placing a single white rose on the box as it was lowered. A lone tear streamed from her eye and down her cheek. She raised her hand slowly wiping it away and returned to her seat, her eyes glued to the casket as it became completely hidden beneath the wall of dirt.

As Sona plucked the strings of her etwahl the sound was cold and solemn. She was visibly focused on the casket that had been lowered into the ground, but as she played her mind could not escape from it's own nightmare. As she played she simply prayed that she would not have the responsibility of playing such a dirge for her own husband. She recalled the night before as broken down carriages made their way to the front steps of the Institute. It was late in the night but as the carriages came near there was a large commotion that woke her and as she stared out from her window she saw him. His face was covered with a black blanket, but as he was moved into the infirmary she saw the signature gauntlet that he wore on his arm. As she looked on in desperation she felt the cold reality creep into her mind, and as she looked down at the bracelet that hung from her wrist the glow did not return. Tears rolled softly down her cheeks as she thought about making her way to the infirmary. As she brought herself to her feet she walked slowly stumbling often.

No longer paying attention to the place that she was she treaded dumbly through the halls, completely encased in her own reality not wanting to accept what had just presented itself. As she walked the halls of the League blindly she cried harder and harder, and finally with a final step she collapsed. As she began to fall the shrouded figure stepped out from her hiding spot. She caught Sona's body softly as it came to the ground. As the female looked over her for any sign of harm she could not find any. Silently she brought the woman into her arms and struggled to lift her.

"Allow me, I do not doubt your strength, but she deserves to be treated with the utmost care." Shen's figure emerged from around the corner.

"What's happened?" Akali's voice was soft and reserved as she stared at the woman crying softly in her arms.

"The assassin has fallen, and it doesn't look promising." Shen's voice was indifferent as he spoke, but in his mind he felt the sadness grip him. He was not sad at the falling of the assassin, but as he looked at Sona he felt an odd sadness.

"Such a warm hearted and kind woman does not deserve to feel the pain that she now feels." Shen spoke the words wrapping Sona softly in his arms and lifting her effortlessly.

He walked back to Sona's room and laid her in her bed softly and covered her up. He closed the door silently as he exited and Akali stood in front of him.

"I want you to stay with her tonight. If she gets up again don't let her leave. The last thing she needs to be doing is wandering the halls this late without any form of protection. I'll go see what information I can gather."

As he left Akali laid gently on the couch and rested her head against the arm. As she lay she couldn't sleep as she heard the woman in the other room crying softly. After 15 minutes of listening Akali stood up and entered Sona's room. As she looked at the woman crying softly in her sleep stepped closer. Softly she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Sona's warm blue eyes opened softly to see the assassin but she was not startled.

"Everything is going to be alright, just try and get some rest." Akali spoke the words solemnly.

Sona looked at the woman in front of her and without meaning to she leaned in closer wrapping her arms around her. She nestled her face against Akali's shoulder and cried softly. Not knowing how to react Akali sat motionless before bringing an arm around Sona's to hold her closely.

As quickly as Sona had woken up she was back to sleep and Akali once again covered her. As she sat in the silence she listened and heard Sona's gentle breathing, it was almost rhythmic and she had stopped crying. She resumed her position on the couch and as her head hit the cushioned arm her eyes shut and exhaustion overtook her.

As daylight broke through the windows of Sona's room she opened her eyes. She didn't remember the majority of the previous evening and as she rolled over softly she noticed something, or rather someone, who had not been there previously. Laying softly on the other side of the bed, curled up into a small ball lay Akali. Sona was not startled by her presence and as she climbed out of the bed she placed the blanket over Akali. She exited the room quietly not wanting to wake Akali and as she entered the foyer she saw yet another unexpected guest.

"I do not wish to intrude, but was simply looking for my acquaintance." Shen stood courteously in front of the door, "I left her here last night to keep an eye on you. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being woken up in the middle of the night, and I know that's not where it ended, but past that I can't remember anything."

"You're fine, but I cannot withold information from you of all people. Where is Akali?"

"She's in the bed sleeping." Sona's thoughts rang through Shen's head as he thought.

"Then she will not mind us going on a short walk." Shen gestured to the door opening it for Sona.

As they exited her room Shen took the lead walking down the stairs to the main level of the Institute. He was on his way to the infirmary so that Sona could see Talon with her own eyes. After he had left the previous evening he had sought out the knowledge of the High Council and had been turned down. As he made his way back to his own living chamber though General Du Couteau caught him and told him everything that he knew, and it was now Shen's responsibility to tell Sona.

"I know that you're aware of where we are going, and you know the reason, but I'll lend you my insight. He's not dead, but he is weak. Weaker than he has ever been before. His pulse has returned, and his brain activity is off the charts, but he will not wake. They don't believe he will die, but they can't account for the unexplained brain activity. What is clear is that something is going on inside of his head, but he will live, as long as he will there is a way. You'll see your husband again, I can assure you of that."

With his final words Shen and Sona came to stand by a window that shone through to Talon's room. Shen stepped away silently leaving her beside the glass. As she looked through she felt her heart sink once more but as she stood and looked at the man in the bed she remembered Talon's promise.

"I'm happy. I promise that I will always be here for you, and for her. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you two."

She entered the room slowly and stepped closer to Talon's unconscious body. She leaned over gently and kissed his forehead. Pulling up a chair she sat down beside the bed. The hours passed by in silence as she maintained her steady watch over him.


	38. A Feeling Beyond Time

Treading softly through the streets of Demacia he was over taken by it's beauty. Being a former inhabitant of the city had not made him any less aware of the beauty that was housed inside the cities walls. Ten years had gone by slowly and now as he looked upon his flesh again Kassadin smiled. He turned his head slowly towards the sky, staring into it's infinite depth.

"May you rest in peace." He gently whispered the words before resuming his walk.

As he came to her doorstep he began to wonder what he would say. How would he explain to her all that had taken place, and how would she feel about all of it. He rang the bell and Maria opened the door. She stood frozen in place as she looked back at the man she used know, looking as if not a day had passes since their youth. Tears began to form in her eyes as she threw her arms around Kassadin heavily. She tried to speak through her sobs but nothing came out comprehensible. Kassadin brought his arms around her back softly holding her. As she dug her head into his shoulder he placed his hand behind her head.

"I thought you were gone, again." She pulled her head away from him quickly looking over him once more.

"I thought I was as well." Kassadin spoke solemnly

"What happened?" As she began to think she became suddenly worried.

"It's over. The void is sealed, I've been given my body back." Kassadin's voice still held it's solemn tone.

"You sound really sad for someone who's just been given a second chance. You're not telling me the whole truth, what happened?" Maria began to get angry as she knew Kassadin with held the details.

"He's dead." these were the only two words to leave Kassadin's mouth before his own eyes began to fill with tears, "it was my place to close the portal. I would have given my life willingly if it meant protecting you from the danger. He did to me, or rather for me. 'Where there was once flesh fate turned to stone, I have returned the flesh to it's rightful place.' " Kassadin spoke the words of young man

"Who was he?" Maria stood in front of him with a confused expression on her face.

"He was a friend, and a savior. A hero, and a fiend. He is what brought the void upon us, and yet he was the one who ensured it's downfall. He was the one who had to bare the guilt for centuries. He's the one who gave me back my life, at the expense of his own." Kassadin once again looked up into the sky, searching for a sign that the man heard his word.

He wrapped his arms around Maria once more picking her up and stepping into the house.

"But that's enough about that. I believe we have some catching up to do." He smiled softly looking at the beautiful woman nestled softly in his arms.

As she sat at his bedside Sona waited. She could have easily waited in her bedroom but as the doctors and nurses came in she turned each of them away stating that she wished to be by his side. It had been 3 days since Ezeacha's funeral and now Sona waited, praying that Talon's would not come soon. As she sat in her chair a sharp pain erupted in her stomach causing her to cringe. One of the doctors outside the window saw the motion and entered.

"Is everything alright Lady Sona? Are you in pain?" he wore a very concerned expression

"It's fine, just an upset stomach."

She had not lied for she hadn't eaten anything in the last few days, but as the doctor left the room she placed her hand on her stomach and felt the soft kicking of the child. She smiled and looked back at Talon.

"I don't know if you can hear me Talon, but I'm here by your side. Me and the baby are both here, and we always will be. So please come back to us, we need our man to watch out for us." Sona's thoughts drifted through the room falling on deaf ears.

His vision was black. The pain in his body was intense but as he tried to move his limbs would not respond. He tried to speak but the words would not come, and as he tried to open his eyes there was no response. He remembered the fight and being hit in the chest by the blade. He remembered falling heavily to the ground and his vision going black. From that moment his eyes would not open. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since the fight, or where he was. He wasn't sure if he was dead or left for dead. As his mind scattered through the possibilities he began to fear the worst. Had he truly been labeled dead and buried? He was unsure of anything that was taking place around him, and as he lay in horror he was unaware of the warm blue eyes watching over him.

As she walked through the halls she tried to occupy her mind. She didn't want to think about Talon being in the hospital, or the tears that came from the funeral a couple days ago. She'd cried the entire night of the funeral. She had made it out alive when some many others had fallen. Now as she walked towards the infirmary she tried not to think. She passed by window that looked into Talon's room but didn't as much as steal a glance as she passed.

As she exited the medical wing she was happy that she'd maintained her composure. She continued slowly up the staircase to the living quarters. As she came down the hall she stopped slowly in front of Talon's door. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at the door and began to wonder how the man was doing. She considered going back downstairs to check on Sona. As she turned around to go back down though her eyes met another woman's.

Katarina stood in front of her staring intently. As Fiora looked at her their eyes locked. As the tension rose between the two Katarina stepped forward never breaking eye contact with the duelist. She felt a soft hand grasp hers and as she looked down she saw Fiora holding onto her right hand.

"Talon did train me you know. Even for an assassin as skilled as you, your movements are far to slow for me to not notice when you're withdrawing a knife." Fiora said and smiled childishly at Katarina.

As she brought her hand back Katarina tried to come up with something to say, but no words came to mind. From the moment she had stepped foot into the hallway she found herself awestruck. As she watched Fiora walk she couldn't help but be intrigued by the woman's prowess. She was of a very small build, and yet she was hailed as one of the best duelists in all of Demacia. As Katarina followed behind her silently she caught herself looking over the females body, not for fighting purposes, but out of sheer curiosity.

As Katarina stared at the other woman she found herself lost in the duelists eyes. As they looked at eachother the tension once more rose. After several moments that felt like hours of staring at eachother Katarina opened her mouth. As Fiora expected some snide remark to come out Katarina wrapped one of her arms around the duelists back quickly pulling her head closer to hers and kissing her softly on the lips.

Fiora recoiled like a spring pulling away from the assassin who simply stood in front of her smiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiora screamed at Katarina.

"Not really sure." Katarina said calmly, "just sort've felt like it."

Fiora looked back at the other woman glancing from side to side. Nobody else was present in the hallways and Fiora stepped closer to Katarina.

"You just felt like kissing me?" Fiora's faced turned bright red

"Yeah." Katarina stood coolly answering each of her questions calmly.

Fiora looked at the other woman in front of her and wondered how she could be so calm about the situation. She'd only ever kissed one person and that was Talon and now she stood with Katarina in front of her, staring at her intently.

"And just when did you feel yourself wanting to kiss me?" Fiora questioned further.

"Not sure sometime between you turning around and you freaking out over it." Katarina laughed at her

"And what is so funny?" Fiora yelled at her.

"Nothing, it's just cute that you're embarrassed about something as small as a kiss." Katarina once again laughed.

Fiora stood silently looking at the other woman. She felt herself blushing again under Katarina's gaze and turned away quickly. She felt Katarina place a hand softly on her shoulder and spin her around. As her eyes met with the assassin's once more she began to shake.

"Calm down." Katarina said childishly.

As Fiora managed to regain her composure she backed away looking into the assassin's eyes. As she stared she found herself moving slowly towards the other woman. Her eyes closed hard as her lips opened slowly, and once again the two kissed.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" Katarina looked at Fiora with softened eyes.

"Why all of this now?" Fiora's last question fell from her lips.

"Seemed like a good time. I've been watching over you for quite some time now. I wasn't sure at first what it was that made me so interested in you. As I watched you I began to plainly recognize all of your wonderful characteristics. Your eyes, your hair, the natural curves of your body. Before long I found myself staring at your lips and wondering what they tasted like." Katarina began very calmly.

"So you have a crush on me?" Fiora said with a giggle

Katarina's eyes turned to flame as the other female laughed at her.

"I never said that!" Katarina yelled out loud

"I think you just did." Fiora said in between laughs

Katarina turned slowly preparing to walk away when Fiora laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be such a fun killer, I never said I didn't like it." Fiora's eyes met hers once more and Fiora kissed her softly on the cheek, "i'm just not used to so much, romantic, attention. Back in Demacia I was always so busy training, and now I have an abundance of free time. Please don't go."

Katarina turned around slowly and saw the other woman smiling. She noted the way the smile looked so natural on the duelists face, and also how beautiful it was.

"Would you like to come in?" Fiora opened her door slowly gesturing for Katarina to enter.

Katarina walked into the room slowly hugging Fiora as she passed by. The door closed silently behind the two of them. Inside the room Fiora removed her jacket and laid it on the back of one of the chairs softly. Katarina sat awkwardly on the couch not sure of what to say. Fiora retrieved a small bottle from the rack in her kitchen and brough it out along with two glasses.

"Do you like wine?" Fiora said silently as she poured the red liquid into one of the glasses

"I guess so." Katarina was still unsure of what she was doing.

It was true that Katarina had watched the duelist for some time now, and that in secret she had developed a sort of crush on her. It was true that she had enjoyed kissing Fiora and that as she sat her now she wished to do it again, but as she sat in the woman's apartment she couldn't help but feel out of place.

"I should probably go, I don't want to be a bother." Katarina stood up attempting to leave.

As she stood Fiora also stood clasping her hand softly. Fiora brought her head close to Katarina's kissing her once more. As seconds melted together the kiss drew longer, after what seemed like hours the two broke apart. There breathing was shallow and quick as they looked at one another. As Fiora ran through the thoughts in her mind she had never seen anything like this ever happening, but as she looked at the woman in front of her she felt the warmness creep through her body. She sat back down pulling Katarina down to her side. The two sat side by side and Fiora poured the wine into the small glass in front of the assassin.

"One drink never killed anybody." Fiora said with a small laugh and lifted her glass into the air.

Katarina matched her movement and the cups came together with a clang while the two females drank. As the hours passed by Katarina lost track of time enjoying the company of the duelist. As she looked at the clock she stood up quickly.

"It's late I should probably go and let you get some rest." Katarina said all of this quickly but Fiora once again grabbed her hand.

"Or you could stay over here tonight, If you'd like." Fiora looked at the assassin with gentle eyes.

As Fiora stood up she took Katarina by the hand and led her into the bedroom, closing the door silently behind them.


	39. Resurrection

Her head laid softly on the side of the bed, her hand outstretched and clasping Talon's. The sheet beneath her head was damp with her tears, and as she slept tears would often slip from her closed eyes. Almost a week had passed since his body had been brought to the infirmary inside of the Institute. With each passing day Sona felt the agony of loss wrap around her like a cocoon. She had sat by his bedside everyday, never leaving despite the pleas from other champions and physicians alike. In the time that she spent not sleeping she simply watched and tried to reach Talon's mind with her words, but with each time there was no response. She would cry often and as the other champions would pass by the glass window to pay their respects they would look upon her. So many champions were used to seeing a happy and beautiful woman, but now as they looked through the glass upon her all they saw was a look of despair that never times over the week doctors would observe her cringe and clutch at her stomach, and as the days passed the occurrence of the event would become more often.

"Lady Sona you musn't strain yourself staying here, it's unhealthy, for both you and your baby." One of the doctors entered the room with a very concerned expression on his face.

"I'll be alright, I won't leave his side." Sona's thoughts held a unique solemnity that weighed down on the doctors mind.

"I understand but if you refuse to leave then please eat something. In the past 6 days I've not seen you so much as take a single bit of anything." the doctor continued to speak as his own concern for the woman in front of him grew.

"I won't leave his side." she repeated her words intently.

"Very well, I will return shortly." the doctor spoke gently

The doctor left the room and Sona stood up slowly leaning over Talon and kissing his forehead lightly. A few minutes late the doctor entered the room once more but this time holding a small plate with food on it. He handed it to Sona and she began to eat the contents slowly and as she finished she placed the plate on a small table in the corner.

"He will be alright. But when he comes out of this do you really expect him to have wanted you to risk your own health, and the health of the baby just to watch over him." the doctor spoke the words calmly and stepped out of the room before Sona could reply.

As she thought about the words that were said she once again felt the sharp pain in her stomach. She thought back as she counted the occurrences for the day. She looked back down at Talon's blank face and decided that the doctor was correct.

"Talon if you can here me I want you to know that me and the baby are alright. She's been kicking a lot recently. I just hope that when the time comes and I finally get to meet her that her father will be by my side to welcome her." Sona's mind projected the words gently as she stood up to leave.

As she stood she felt the back kick once more and she knelt down for a moment. One of the nurses came to her side taking her by the arm and lifting her into a chair.

"Are you ok Miss Sona?" the nurses expression was one of sheer fright.

"It's the baby, I think-" Sona tried to tell the nurse but her thoughts were interrupted by another kick, this one more painful than the last.

"I understand ma'am don't worry." the nurse left the room quickly and returned a moment later with a doctor and a wheelchair.

The lifted Sona off of the ground and placed her in the chair as they moved her to an open room. Once inside the room they began to run all of the preliminary procedures and checking to see if she was healthy.

"You're going into labor Sona, but you'll be ok, we're here to make sure everything goes smoothly and painlessly as possible" the head doctor stood in front of her smiling softly at her.

In the other room Talon's hand moved slightly unnoticeable to everyone that looked at him.

His vision remained black and as he struggled against the darkness that enveloped him he felt himself slipping. He tried frantically to move trying to grab anything but all he could see was darkness. He'd heard Sona's voice for a long time now, and each time he could not respond. He'd heard the commotion of Sona falling to her knee and the last thing he had heard was 'It's the baby'. He struggled frantically to open his eyes, to reclaim any control of his body that he could, but each time his effort was in vain.

A figure stepped into the room beside Talons bed and looked at him intently. As his hand tried to clench into a fist the figure smiled. It withdrew a small syringe from his pocket and stabbed it down into Talon's chest. Talon still struggling felt the pain tenfold and his chest heaved in agony. The plunger of the syringe was pushed down heavily and the chemical in it began to tear it's way through his body. With each passing second Talon could feel it warping his body, causing it to spasm. As he struggled more and more against the pain in his chest he felt himself gasp for air, the first voluntary action he had made.

The figure beside him stood smiling with its hand pressed down firm against Talon's chest. As the drug worked it's way through Talon's body he began to spasm violently, the figure the only thing keeping his body held down. As they heard the man gasp for air the figure brought its head down to Talon's ears and whispered softly.

"She needs you now more than ever. Both of them do. They need they're protector, it's time to wake up from your nightmare." the figure smiled once more and withdrew their hands from his chest and exited the room silently.

Talon heard the voice but couldn't distinguish who it belong too. As he struggled more and more he felt his body begin to come back under his control. He clenched his fists tights feeling the last jolt of pain exit his chest as he yelled. A doctor burst through the door quickly to see the man attempting to stand, his back arched painfully back as his body began to spasm once more. The doctor yelled down the hallway and a couple of nurses rushed into the room quickly. The doctor put his hands over Talon's chest holding him down firmly. One of the nurses grabbed a small pill from the table in the corner and put it into Talons mouth. She moved her hands and held his mouth shut tight and as she watched Talon swallowed the pill heavily. His spasm began to subside as he melted down into the bed underneath of him. He opened his eyes and the bright white lights blinded him but he did not blink.

"Where is she?" these were the only words Talon spoke.

"Just down the hall-" as the doctor spoke Talon stood and began to walk slowly.

As he tried to leave he found himself stumbling dumbly around the bright white room. He bumped into the bed and then a table before he finally stopped and closed his eyes.

"It's no surprise you've been out for a week Talon. Allow us to help you."

Another wheelchair was brought into the room and the young nurse gestured for Talon to sit down. He stood still for a moment blinded by the florescence but as he regained his eye sight he sat down. The nurse left the room and entered into another 2 doors down. As she wheeled him in Sona heard the door open. She looked over and saw him sitting softly in the chair, looking very week, but conscious.

As he was brought into the room felt the joy overwhelm him. He'd stuck true to his word and he'd made it back in one piece. As he sat silently beside Sona holding her hand he smiled. Seconds melted into minutes, minutes into hours, and as the hours passed by he sat with her waiting. After what seemed like days a doctor entered the room and looked at the two of them.

"It's time Sona, are you ready?" the doctor spoke calmly.

"Yes, we're ready." Sona said softly looking at Talon and gripping his hand tighter.

As the sun rose Talon's eyes opened. He recalled the events of the previous evening and even if he couldn't he wouldn't have very far to go and find out. He looked to his side and saw Sona laying softly in the bed her hand still held in his. He stood slowly fighting the atrophy and kissed Sona softly on the cheek. Her eyes sparked into life as she looked up at him.

"I thought I had lost you." she said sadly

"I told you that I would come back no matter what, and that I would always be here for you two." Talon didn't speak but simply stared softly into her eyes before kissing her.

A doctor came through the door silently and waited. As they directed their attention towards him he spoke briskly and happily.

"The procedure was a complete success and I'm glad to say that you've got a perfectly healthy and happy baby girl. I'm no mind reader but I would strongly suspect she wants to see her mother and father." the doctor gestured towards the door.

Talon rose slowly and took Sona by the hand helping her up. They held hands and walked out of the door and down the hallway to another room. There was no nursery in the Institute, but the room had been converted quickly when Sona had begun going into labor. Now as they stood in the room they looked down at the small baby resting in front of them, wrapped in a pink blanket. It's eyes opened slowly taking in everything that was around it, and as it looked at Sona it began to giggle and wave it's arms towards her. Sona brought her arms down slowly lifting the childly slowly and holding it carefully against her chest. She looked down smiling with tears streaming down her face as she held her baby girl. Talon looked at both of them silently smiling and holding back the tears that wanted to burst from his eyes. Talon looked over softly and kissed Sona gently.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sona asked him happily

"Sure." Talon answered and put his arms out slowly in front of Sona.

Taking the baby carefully from her arms Talon brought the child closer to his chest and stared down. As he looked down at the small bundle of life nestled in his arms she smiled and he smiled back at her.

"You have your mothers eyes." he spoke the words softly as to not alarm the child.

"Obviously it would be unsafe to remove her from the nursery at this point in time, but you're welcome to stay here with for a few days until she can be moved. The High Council also wished for me to give you this note."

Sona extended her hand softly opening the note slowly. As she read it's contents she smiled back at Talon and handed it to him taking the baby back into her arms.

Talon read over the note and smiled.

_"Sona & Talon,_

_As an expression of the League of Legends vast debt to you for your services we would like to congratulate you and also thank you. Parenthood is simply the next step along the road of life that we're sure you two will make together and we offer you a small cottage here on the grounds as an upgrade to your small apartments. It would be unwise to try and raise such a young child in such a noisy and crowded environment. Additionally for the time being both of you will be temporarily suspended from summoning so that you can settle in and be with your child. We are pleased that all has gone well and wish you both the best."_

Inside of a remote building in Noxus the group collaborated. Shadowy figures lined the inner sanctum of the building and each one stood at attention. As the meeting ended many of the figures left but two remained.

"All of the pieces are in place then?"

"That's correct sir. The child is born and the assassin is well."

"And what of the woman?"

"She is well. For having just given birth I expect her to be a very happy woman for quite some time."

"Good. Your skills are impeccable and I trust they will not learn of our plans. First the Shrouded Moon and then a war with the void. We cannot continue to allow the Institute of War to consolidate the power."

"Understood sir. The Black Rose Shall Bloom Once More."

_

**Author's Notes**

Alright so I was originally planning to have 40 chapters to this story but this is actually the final chapter. I hope that all of you have enjoyed the fanfiction as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I look forward to seeing you all in the future. My next fanfiction will be released in a timely manner, i'm just working out a few last minor details and then I should be in the lab cooking up the first few chapters. I won't release a single chapter at first but a few so that it will introduce you and jump you into some of the action.


	40. Bonus Chapter: Isame, the Divine Seeress

**Isame, the Divine Seeress**

The sunlight shined brightly down over the open field of lush wild flowers. Along the single path that led through the field her footsteps sounded softly as she walked. Her soft silver hair fell lightly down past her shoulders venturing down to the middle of her back. Her bright blue eyes blinked happily as she took in the beauty of the nature around her. A soft smile spread across her face almost absorbing the light which was so abundant. As she walked she hummed softly, a song which her father had hummed to her as a child. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a small butterfly flying gracefully over the field, and as she watched it closely she extended her arm loosely dangling a single finger outward. The butterfly landed softly on it and began walking further up her hand. Resting softly in her hand the butterfly flapped it's wings softly, as if expressing some hidden joy inside of it.

Bringing her hand closer to her face she inspected the butterfly more carefully, it's bright yellow wings shining in the sunlight. As she lowered her head the butterfly began walking closer pushing it's small body against her nose. As she giggled softly she moved her hand outward once more the butterfly flying off as gracefully as it came. As she continued to walk she thought about her life and smiled in joy. Since she was born she had been given a health and stable home, with a loving family.

Continuing along the path she made her way towards the large culmination of buildings in front of her, back towards her home. She'd been born here 15 years ago and it is where her family had always stayed. Through the years she seemed to extend her family to every champion in the League of Legends, apart from entities such as Nocturne and Fiddlesticks. For the most part the majority of the League had become a series of vastly older brothers and sisters, teaching her the culture of the land and offering her insight into their purposes for joining the League. Throughout her official schooling she excelled receiving perfect marks in each of her courses, and with the end of her education only a few years away she wondered what she would do.

As a child her father had told her of his life, and of his 'rebirth' as he described it, and her mother told her of her own upbringing. In those days she had felt sad for the two, having never had a true family to call their own. As she grew up however she came to realize that their family had just taken a little longer to find. With each passing year her mother would tell her about the workings of the League. To date despite multiple physical and mental tests there had been no sign of any extraordinary talents the girl had, apart from her ability to learn as quickly as she did.

There was a loud crash which snapped the girl out of her thinking. The clouds in the distance turned dark grey erupting in a flurry of lightning. As she watched her facial expression did not change. Her father had always told her "Fear is our bodies natural reaction to that which we don't understand. It is our bodies way of holding us back from our true potential. In the face of that which you cannot understand do not run, embrace it and learn. In order to reach the full potential that we are capable of, we must all do away with fear, and dare to go beyond the limits of our own imagination." There was another loud crash as a bolt of lightning shot towards the ground only a couple hundred yards away. The wind kicked up violently causing the girls long skirt to blow heavily to one side. As she watched her expression still did not change. She smiled at the clouds which seemed to blanket the entire sky, and as the wind grew in strength she stood firm.

In an instant she felt her entire body seem to be possessed by some unnatural force. As the sensation spread further through her body she did not fight it, allowing it to overcome her completely. Her eyes turned foggy as the color faded away leaving only two large grey orbs. Though the storm raged around her she found there was no noise at all, it was silent, her vision entirely white. She began to wonder what was happening, regretting her decision to not go home earlier, but as the thought crossed through her mind a soft voice spoke from the distance.

"Have no regret child, for the ancients have told of this day centuries. There once was a man of great conviction, said to be the most skilled swordsman in all of Runeterra. He was hailed as a god by his people. Rotten with jealousy he was killed in his sleep by his own brother, and it was said that all the descendants of his brother would bare the curse of anger and jealousy. It was foretold that one day one of the descendants would break this curse, and that day arrived 15 years ago, when your father nearly sacrificed his own life, to protect you even before you were born. Your father, Talon, was a direct descendant of the treacherous brother, broken the curse that bound the family for so long."

As the voice subsided an old man came walking from a distance, robed in white, his grey beard hanging down to his chest. In his hand he clutched a large wooden staff, an intricate white crystal adorning the top of it. He smiled at the girl as he came extending his hand slowly. As the mans hand reached out the girl took hold of it softly, following him down a path that seemed to appear from nowhere. All around her the world seemed to change by the second. At one moment they would be in an open grassland, and the next in a poverty stricken area of a city.

"As for your mother the legends spoke of her as well. The one that speaks in music, not in words. There was a fair maiden who was regarded as having the most beautiful voice ever heard at the time. In an unfortunate series of events however she lost her voice, but she did not lose her will to create harmony and peace through music. Though not a trait that was passed by her descendants it showed in her bloodline, your mother being one stricken with it. She however did not resent the fate that she had been given. Music as her communication she brought harmony to people one concert at a time, and ultimately brought peace to the man fueled by hatred."

The old man stopped, he stood in front of a large stone building. Thirteen marble pillars stood holding the roof off the structure in place. As they ascended the polished marble staircase a door seemed to fade into existence, standing much higher than either of the two.

"It has been my job for the past centuries to guard this place, and wait for the blessed one to come, that I may guide them down the path of truth. This building is the fate that you have inherited. The old legends say 'To the first born of the killer turned honest, and the maiden with heart of purity. A gift of great power which only the child will harness.' This is that gift."

The old man raised his staff into the air bringing it down onto the stone floor with a small tap. Extending the staff towards the door he drew a pattern with the crystal atop it. In front of her eyes the young girl saw the patter spring into life, sending a bright blue glow forward. As the door opened the old man stepped inside. In the center of the area stood an altar built into a large stone statue. As the girl followed the man inside she examined the statue, her eyes widening in shock. In front of her stood a marble statue baring an unmistakable resemblance to her. At the foot of the statue the altar spread across. On the smooth top rested two small burners. As the old man cleared the distance slowly he withdrew a small pouch from his waist. Shuffling through it he brought forth two herbs, placing them into the burners delicately. Standing back he raised his arms into the air and began to speak in a long forgotten language. As he spoke more his words became louder, echoing off the walls in every direction. The two small burners erupted into flames shooting high into the air, burning bright blue all the way. With his final words the altar slid back revealing a stone staircase leading beneath.

"This is where I must leave you Isame, but fear not. For the path that you travel will always be lit by the purity which exists in your heart, in times of distress let it's light guide you."

With his final words the old man faded out of existence. As Isame looked forward towards the staircase she felt the fear creep into her heart, but the old man's voice seemed to reassure her. Slowly stepping forward she entered the darkened area beneath the altar. It was pitch black but with each step she took light seemed to burst forth from the crystalline walls around her. As she followed the tunnel further and further she came upon a large circular chamber. A large stone table stood in front of her, carved from the same crystal that created the walls.

As she approached the table ghostly figures emerged from the seats all around, each one smiling at the young girl. With a combined voice the spirits spoke.

"For so long we have waited for the one who is pure of heart, to reclaim the artifact of our dying breed. We are your ancestors, those who have proven ourselves worthy in the past, and we offer this gift to you Isame." A large column came forth from the floor at the center of hollow circular table. A top the column stood the old man's staff, the crystal glowing brightly.

"This is the staff of a seer. Those chosen by the gods to guide the world towards peace and harmony. Since the beginning of the Rune Wars there has not been a new seer chosen. You are the last of our kind Isame, take the staff and use it's powers to bring purity to a land that has lost direction." the old man's ghost appeared next to the column.

Isame looked around at the spirits which surrounded her. With confidence she took hold of the staff firmly. As her hands touched the wood of the staff the ghosts in the room flew together into a cyclone, as it spun it became smaller and smaller, and with one last burst of energy it traveled into the young girls eyes, turning them pure white.

"We exist in your body, your mind, and your soul now. All the combined knowledge of the seers of the past is at your disposal." the voice echoed through the Crystal Cave, "now rest well Isame, your destiny will come in due time."

As she struggled to keep her eyes open an overwhelming fatigue gripped her body forcing her eyes shut. As she was engulfed in the darkness a single light shown through the black. As she focused on the one source of light she found her eyes opening once more.

She lay softly in the small field of wild flowers, the smell of nature all around her. Next to her lay the wooden staff from the dream. 'Was it a dream?' the thought pounded into her mind as the voices spoke to her once more.

"It was no dream Isame, it was your initiation. You will do great things in your life time. You will see the crumbling of a Valoran in ruin, and the rise of a new Valoran, that is just and fair. You will bring about the creation of a new Valoran, of a new age on Runeterrra, an age of peace."

As she stood she found that she was not wearing the same clothes as before. She was robed in white silk, lined with golden fleece. She smiled at the new attire, as she looked in front of her the sun was setting over the walls of the Institute of War.

"This is our gift to you Isame. You are entrusted with the power of the seers, for you are of the purest heart. Do not let the darkness scare you, for we are all here with you. The path ahead is dark, but never lose sight of the light at the end of the tunnel."

The voices faded out of existence as she began walking once more towards the Institute, the large wooden staff gripped firmly in her hand, the crystal on top glowing bright blue as she walked.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **To mark an outstanding Achievement on the official League of Legends Fanfiction Forums(Shadow of the Maven is currently #10 most viewed after only 6 months on the forum). I've released this small Bonus Chapter as a sneak peak to something that I have planned for the future. However I would like to thank everybody that read this story over the past few months, who've read my other story The Rose of Deceit, and who have supported me every step of the way. You all give me a reason to write, and I hope that this chapter will make you guys happy. I know it's not Sona & Talon action, but I've gotten a lot of feedback wondering about who the baby is and why they are significant. Hope you all enjoy it, give me some feedback on what you liked about it, what you didn't like, and I hope to see all of you in the future. If you haven't read it go ahead and pop over and read The Rose of Deceit, the second installment to my own Fanfic World inside of Valoran.


End file.
